


Sehnsucht

by proustine



Series: Spiel des Schicksals [2]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Seul valse devant ses yeux un visage qu’il a tout fait pour chasser de sa mémoire et qui revient le hanter sans crier gare, un visage qu’il lui semble, malgré l’absence, connaître mieux que le sien, un visage qu’il a contemplé des nuits et des jours et qui dissimule un homme qu’il a trahi sans états d’âme.Septembre 2017 : EM, fraîchement élu à la tête de l’Université, a les mains libres pour réformer les institutions et imposer sa volonté. Rien ne manque à son bonheur, à l’exception peut-être de MV, exilé de l’autre côté des Pyrénées, et bien décidé à ne plus jamais entendre parler de son cadet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spiel des Schicksals signifie « Jeu du destin, » et c’est le titre d’un texte de Schiller.
> 
> Sehnsucht est un mot qui ne trouve pas d’équivalent en français, qu’on a l’habitude de traduire par « nostalgie » ou « aspiration. » Die Sehnsucht, c’est à la fois le regret de son pays et de ce qu’on a perdu, mais aussi un sentiment de manque, d’incomplétude et _en même temps_ , c’est également un désir indicible, le désir de quelque chose qui ne peut être atteint. « C’est un mot qui a composé son territoire de façon si habile qu’il incite à percevoir ce qu’on a irrémédiablement perdu comme ayant partie liée avec l’inaccessible auquel on aspire, » dixit Dominique Laure Miermont (Annemarie Schwarzenbach, _La Quête du Réel_.) (oui, je cite mes sources même pour une fic, non mais.)
> 
> Sehnsucht est aussi le titre d’un poème de Schiller (autant pousser la métaphore EM/Schiller jusqu’au bout, pendant qu’on y est, et EM himself m’a tendu la perche avec l’Hymne à la Joie.)
> 
> Si vous n’avez pas lu Sturm und Drang, rien de ce qui suit ne risque de faire sens, donc je vous conseille de commencer par SuD.
> 
> Pour les autres, je vous avertis, c’est du guilty pleasure à 200% donc on s’écarte encore plus de la réalité que dans SuD (exit les références à l’actualité, snif), mais j’espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Et comme toujours, tout ceci est de la pure fiction sans aucun, mais alors aucun rapport avec la réalité et les personnages mentionnés dans le texte.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit au 21/05/17 :**
> 
>  
> 
> Si vous avez atterri ici parce que Le Monde ou Sud-Ouest ou Konbini ou je-ne-sais-pas-qui a parlé des fics politiques, une petite piqûre de rappel : le mot important dans « fan-fiction » est « **fiction**. » Et en l’occurrence, les personnages – fictionnalisés, donc – sont transportés dans un monde – totalement imaginaire, une fois de plus – où ils occupent des places importantes dans une université – de fiction, au cas où ça n’était pas suffisamment clair. Bref, merci de vous rappeler que chacune des lignes qui suit reste de la **_fiction_**. 
> 
> Voilà voilà, merci, bisous et bonne lecture !

Emmanuel s’engage dans la rue de l’Odéon, incapable de retenir le sourire qui lui monte aux lèvres. La nuit est tombée au cours de la représentation ; l’air frais, en cette soirée de Septembre, lui fouette le visage, mais il l’ignore, tout comme il reste sourd au tumulte parisien qu’il a appris à ne plus entendre au fil des années, à ce brouhaha où se mêlent klaxons et éclats de rire, cris et bruits de moteurs, crissements de freins et roucoulements des pigeons. 

Indifférent à la ville qui l’entoure, il longe les devantures des librairies et des galeries d’art d’un pas lent, sous le choc de la pièce à laquelle il vient d’assister. Une fois de plus, il reste sonné par la programmation éclectique de ce théâtre de l’Europe qu’il n’a jamais cessé d’aimer, depuis la première représentation à laquelle il a assisté dans cette salle aux fauteuils de velours rouge, près de vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Lycéen ambitieux, fraîchement débarqué à Paris, il se voyait déjà sur cette scène qui le fascinait, Gérard Philipe du XXIème siècle. Les années aidant, il a renoncé à ses rêves de gloire et de grandeur, mais sa passion pour le théâtre ne l’a jamais quitté. C’est pendant des moments tels que celui-ci, en vérité, que la magie de la dramaturgie retrouve à ses yeux toute sa splendeur, alors qu’il peine à émerger du monde fantasmagorique qui a été le sien au cours des dernières heures.

Pinter compte parmi ses auteurs favoris depuis son adolescence : Emmanuel se souvient encore du saisissement avec lequel il avait dévoré _L’Anniversaire_ , de l’émerveillement qui l’avait envahi devant les films de Losey signés par le dramaturge. Aujourd’hui, il se rappelle avec une ironie mêlée de tendresse ses propres tentatives pour écrire une pièce inspirée par le style de cet homme aussi talentueux pour créer des histoires à destination des planches que de la caméra. Ce soir, il a retrouvé l’enthousiasme de ses dix-sept ans devant ces _Trahisons_ au fil desquelles il a vécu, vibré et s’est ému, oublieux de la ville et de la vie.

Il atteint le Carrefour de l’Odéon dans un état second, immergé dans ce monde irréel qui, par la magie de l’écriture, de la mise en scène et du jeu d’acteurs, est devenu l’espace de quelques heures plus tangible que la réalité de la foule qui l’entoure. Il a hâte de rentrer chez lui, de se replonger dans la pièce de Pinter qu’il sait égarée sur l’une de ses étagères, de revivre en pensée la dramaturgie éblouissante à laquelle il vient d’assister. Ses oreilles bourdonnent de répliques inexplicablement gravées dans sa mémoire ; devant ses yeux se profilent Jerry, Emma et Robert, empêtrés dans leurs mensonges, marionnettes désarticulées et pourtant dotées d’une existence aussi réelle que la sienne, amenées à la vie par le pouvoir unique de la fiction.

Emmanuel s’apprête à traverser la rue pour rejoindre la bouche de métro quand une silhouette familière, attablée à la terrasse d’un restaurant bondé, attire son attention. Il s’immobilise. L’homme, indifférent à sa présence, avale une gorgée de bière, se penche vers sa voisine pour lui murmurer quelques mots. 

Emmanuel fait un pas vers lui.

Il cligne des yeux.

Le mirage s’est dissipé, laissant la place à un soulagement teinté de déception.

Ce n’est qu’à présent, alors qu’il distingue clairement les traits de l’inconnu dont il ne peut détourner le regard, qu’il réalise l’étendue de sa méprise. Non, l’homme qui rit bruyamment n’est pas, comme il l’a cru pendant une seconde ou deux, Manuel Valls. L’individu, à vrai dire, n’a rien de commun avec Manuel : la quarantaine bien tassée, moins basané et plus trapu que son aîné, il ne possède ni l’autorité naturelle de Manuel, ni l’élégance nerveuse qui caractérise ses gestes.

Emmanuel pivote sur le trottoir, troublé par son erreur. Il se demande comment il a pu confondre un inconnu avec cet homme qu’il n’a pas revu depuis une journée ensoleillée du mois de Juin, cet homme exilé de l’autre côté des Pyrénées par sa faute, cet homme auquel il s’est obligé à ne pas penser et dont l’absence, soudain, vient le heurter avec une acuité si intense qu’il se demande s’il ne va pas s’évanouir.

Emmanuel tend une main incertaine vers la barrière de fer forgé qui sépare le trottoir de la rue. Il titube comme un homme ivre, bat des paupières pour chasser le voile qui obscurcit sa vision. Les voitures, la foule, les bâtiments de l’autre côté du boulevard tanguent dans un brouillard qui tarde à se dissiper. Il aspire bruyamment une goulée d’air, secoue la tête pour tenter de lutter contre le vertige qui le menace.

La sensation de malaise disparaît au bout de quelques secondes, remplacée par une nausée si prononcée qu’Emmanuel redoute brusquement de vomir. Le feu passe au vert ; il traverse le boulevard d’un pas mécanique. Il s’est toujours moqué des descriptions grandiloquentes des romans victoriens, de ces femmes qui se pâment à la moindre surprise, de ces hommes qui, d’un seul regard, bouleversent leurs compagnes dans leur équilibre psychique et physique. Pendant des années, il a jugé ces comportements aussi ridicules qu’irréalistes : personne ne ressent un choc si intense à la suite d’une émotion quelconque. Personne, et certainement pas lui.

Pourtant, seul au milieu de la cohue qui se bouscule de l’autre côté du Boulevard Saint-Germain, Emmanuel cherche désespérément à retrouver sa respiration. Un nœud dans la gorge l’étouffe, ses jambes flageolantes ne le soutiennent qu’avec difficulté. La panique l’envahit. Tout cela pour une simple confusion, la conviction fugitive et absurde d’avoir cru voir, une fraction de seconde, l’homme qu’il s’est efforcé d’effacer de ses pensées au cours des derniers mois.

Pendant des semaines, il a cru avoir réussi à tourner la page. Il a savouré sa victoire, goûté son triomphe, accepté les félicitations venues de France et de l’étranger. Il a fait sa première rentrée en tant que Président de l’Université, s’est installé dans ce fauteuil tant convoité sans penser une seule fois à lui. Il s’est noyé dans le travail, effrayé et enthousiaste devant l’ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Il s’est attelé à la refondation de l’Université dès son accession à ses nouvelles fonctions, confiant et anxieux.

Un homme, trois mois plus tôt, lui a claqué la porte au nez après que lui-même l’a jeté à terre. Ce jour-là, Emmanuel a verrouillé son cœur, cadenassé ses pensées. Il s’est forcé à revêtir une indifférence de façade, a emprisonné ses émotions avec une détermination telle qu’il est parvenu à se voiler la face jusqu’à cette soirée de Septembre.

Emmanuel sait, tandis qu’il remonte d’un pas hésitant la rue Mazarine, que les _Trahisons_ auxquelles il vient d’assister, que les coups bas d’Emma, de Jerry ou de Robert sont bien peu de choses face aux coups de poignard qu’il a assénés dans le dos du seul homme qui, peut-être, l’ait jamais compris.

Il avance sans réfléchir, débouche, hagard, sur le quai de Conti, incapable de prêter attention à la Seine qui s’écoule à ses pieds, au Louvre qui lui fait face, à la coupole de l’Institut de France qui s’élève derrière lui et où il a imaginé entrer un jour, quelques vingt ans auparavant. Il a conservé des décennies durant l’émerveillement presque naïf du lycéen provincial pour la capitale ; ce soir, cependant, même la magnificence de Paris ne peut l’apaiser. 

Ses mains se crispent sur la pierre froide du parapet qu’il agrippe d’un geste mécanique. Une légère brise agite la nuit parisienne, mais Emmanuel ne sent pas le vent qui s’infiltre sous sa chemise. Insensible aux passants qui le frôlent, il est aveugle à la ville qui s’étend devant lui, sourd au tumulte qui l’entoure.

Seul valse devant ses yeux un visage qu’il a tout fait pour chasser de sa mémoire et qui revient le hanter sans crier gare, un visage qu’il lui semble, malgré l’absence, connaître mieux que le sien, un visage qu’il a contemplé des nuits et des jours, un visage qui dissimule un homme qu’il a trahi sans états d’âme. L’ampleur de la perfidie dont il a fait preuve le frappe tout à coup ; Emmanuel se laisse submerger par la honte et la culpabilité, pantelant, perdu dans cette nuit dans laquelle il souhaiterait se fondre, et disparaître à jamais.

 

***

 

« Emmanuel Macron. Pour beaucoup, vous êtes une énigme. Vous n’avez pas quarante ans, vous venez de prendre la tête de l’une des plus prestigieuses universités françaises. Tout vous réussit. Votre dernier ouvrage est un succès sans précédent, on s’arrache vos interventions à l’étranger, vous êtes le plus jeune Président jamais élu à la direction d’une université européenne. Que ressent-on quand, à trente-neuf ans, on possède tout ce que l’on désire ? Comment vous sentez-vous, Emmanuel Macron ? »

Le ton, bien que professionnel, est curieux. Emmanuel esquisse un sourire ; voilà bientôt une heure qu’il s’adonne à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec la jeune femme qui l’interviewe, dans ce bureau qui est devenu le sien depuis quelques semaines.

 _Que ressent-on quand, à trente-neuf ans, on possède tout ce que l’on désire ? Comment vous sentez-vous, Emmanuel Macron ?_

Que ressent-on ?

Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Misérable.

Emmanuel retient les mots avant qu’ils ne franchissent ses lèvres.

C’est la vérité, néanmoins. Il se sent misérable. Coupable. Honteux. Les adjectifs ne manquent pas pour qualifier son état d’esprit depuis que l’ignominie de sa conduite est revenue le heurter de plein fouet, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il prend le temps de sourire à la jeune femme qui attend de lui une réponse qui confortera sa réputation de fils prodige mué en homme de responsabilités depuis son accession à la Présidence de l’Université. Il sait que le monologue qu’il lui livre est pertinent, peut-être même brillant, bien qu’il soit incapable de comprendre un seul des mots qu’il prononce. Il s’entend glisser une référence à Ricœur au détour d’une phrase, émailler son propos d’une allusion discrète mais indispensable à Mitterrand, ce prédécesseur qu’il a pris comme exemple dès sa prise de pouvoir.

La journaliste le laisse soliloquer, visiblement ravie de la tournure que prend l’entretien.

« Pour être honnête, je ne m’aime pas beaucoup, » ajoute-t-il après un instant de silence.

Son interlocutrice étouffe un rire poli. Emmanuel lui jette un coup d’œil : elle est loin de se douter qu’il vient de prononcer sa première parole sincère depuis le début de l’interview. Il lui adresse un sourire parfait au fil des années, mi séducteur, mi dépréciatif. Il a pris soin de donner à sa confidence une inflexion suffisamment ironique pour que son autodérision passe pour une saillie charmante qui, il le sait, ne restera pas inaperçue dans l’article qui sera publié au cours des prochains jours.

Ce que cette jeune femme et ses futurs lecteurs ignorent, en revanche, c’est à quel point il le pense.

Séduire les autres a toujours été chez lui une seconde nature, un mécanisme de défense qu’il active sans même s’en rendre compte : se faire apprécier, de peur d’être isolé. Se faire aimer, de peur d’être détesté. Se mettre les gens dans la poche est devenu un réflexe inné depuis l’époque où, alors qu’il n’avait qu’une dizaine d’années, on vantait sa maturité étonnante chez un gamin de son âge. Il s’est prêté au jeu avec la même ferveur qu’il a ressenti la première fois qu’il est monté sur les planches. Vingt-cinq ans plus tard, il continue son numéro de charme avec la même facilité qu’alors, joueur de flûte au charisme redoutable et désarmant.

Sa stratégie a fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances, le propulsant à la tête de l’Université moins de deux ans après en avoir rejoint les rangs. S’il passe pour l’un des plus fins esprits de sa génération, reconnu partout où il passe, derrière ses qualités d’orateur et sa force de conviction se dissimule le petit garçon qu’il n’a jamais cessé d’être, et qui redoute à chaque instant d’être abandonné.

Longtemps, il s’est persuadé que l’insécurité qu’il camoufle derrière une assurance mêlée d’arrogance était un secret connu de lui seul, jusqu’à ce qu’un homme le perce à jour.

_Tu as vraiment besoin que les gens t’aiment, n’est-ce pas ?_

La phrase bourdonne à ses oreilles, écho d’une conversation oubliée depuis longtemps. La voix, à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure, est chaude et cassante à la fois. Elle appartient à la seule personne qui a lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, a vu clair dans son entreprise de séduction, et l’a apprécié sans le juger. Un homme, une fois n’est pas coutume, s’est montré prêt à l’accepter pour ce qu’il est réellement, pour cette fragilité qui sommeille derrière sa carapace d’ambition et de self-control. Un homme s’est révélé disposé à l’aimer pour lui-même, et pas seulement pour sa jeunesse, ses idées ou son ambition. Un homme lui a fait confiance et, quand Emmanuel l’a trahi, s’est détourné de lui avec dégoût.

La seule personne dont Emmanuel a voulu se faire aimer, la seule personne dont l’approbation lui importe davantage que l’ensemble de ses triomphes professionnels, le hait.

« Dans votre dernier ouvrage, vous prenez le prétexte de la déliquescence des institutions et des partis politiques pour prédire la fin du clivage droite/gauche, remplacé selon vous par une nouvelle distinction : progressistes d’un côté, conservateurs de l’autre. C’est la théorie, au fond, que vous appliquez également à l’Université. Vous souhaitez casser les codes, faire tomber les barrières historiques entre les disciplines, les facultés. Votre maître mot, vous le répétez souvent, est l’audace. Mais toute l’audace du monde ne suffit pas pour réussir. Quel est votre secret, Emmanuel Macron ? »

Emmanuel tressaille. Il n’a pas écouté un mot de la conversation ; seule la dernière question l’a sorti du marasme de ses pensées, avec la violence d’un coup de fouet.

« Quel est votre secret, Emmanuel Macron ? »

Il se met à rire. Rire, pour ne pas hurler. Rire, pour ne pas penser au secret qui le tourmente à chaque instant, au secret qu’il a enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, au secret qui a préféré se réfugier de l’autre côté des Pyrénées plutôt que de devoir supporter sa présence une seconde de plus.

Devant ses collègues, ses proches, et même cette journaliste à qui il ment depuis plus d’une heure, Emmanuel se repaît de son bonheur affiché, savoure sa victoire inédite. Nul ne connaît la violence du monologue qui martèle son crâne depuis une soirée de la mi-Septembre où il a cru reconnaître un homme assis à la terrasse d’un café. Le refrain est insupportable et entêtant – _tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute_ – articulé jusqu’à l’envi par une petite voix à laquelle il est incapable de faire la sourde oreille.

D’aucuns se réjouiraient sans doute de la torture qu’il endure. « La rançon du succès, » dirait Jean-François avec un sourire narquois.

Il n’aurait pas tort.

Emmanuel paie le prix fort de sa trahison.

 

***

 

« ‘Manuel ! »

Emmanuel se retourne, alarmé, mais ce n’est que Jean-François qui l’accoste au milieu du couloir, un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux clairs. Il lui rend son salut, agacé ; Copé, avec son mélange habituel d’ironie et de jalousie, refuse de s’adresser à lui autrement que par son prénom, dont il a pris l’habitude d’avaler la première voyelle. Par inadvertance ou par provocation, il le transforme en un nom, propre ou commun, qu’Emmanuel ne supporte plus d’entendre. Il prend congé de son collègue sans demander son reste, poursuivi par un éclat de rire haïssable. 

Entendre son propre prénom est devenu un supplice ; ces quatre syllabes, depuis peu, résonnent différemment à ses oreilles. 

Emmanuel.

Et Manuel.

C’est ce qu’il a l’impression d’être devenu : le fragment d’un absent. Un substitut à sa présence.

Car l’absence peut se révéler envahissante, découvre Emmanuel en cet automne qui le surprend, esseulé et aux aguets dans cette Université qui est la sienne. A près de quarante ans, il croyait avoir fait l’expérience de toutes les émotions que la nature humaine a mis à sa disposition. Il a eu son lot d’échecs et de coups durs, de ruptures et de deuils. Pourtant, rien ne l’a préparé à cette blessure qui le ronge nuit et jour, étrange mélange de remords et de regrets, de culpabilité et de honte.

_Maintenant tu marches dans Paris tout seul parmi la foule_

_Des troupeaux d’autobus mugissant près de toi roulent_

Et Manuel est partout.

Dans les couloirs de la fac où Emmanuel erre en ce mois d’Octobre qui décline lentement. Dans les rues de Paris où il s’égare, solitaire et isolé parmi les centaines d’anonymes qui l’entourent, étrangers à sa présence, indifférents à son existence.

_Et l’image qui te possède te fait survivre dans l’insomnie et dans l’angoisse_

_C’est toujours près de toi cette image qui passe_

Et Manuel est partout.

Dans le moindre recoin de son appartement, dans ce livre de Clemenceau oublié par Manuel après le colloque de l’ENS, qu’Emmanuel a dissimulé derrière une pile de romans pour ne plus le voir. Dans cette chemise blanche aux poignets mousquetaires qu’il n’a plus jamais revêtue, dans ces boutons de manchette enfouis au fond d’un tiroir qu’il n’ose plus ouvrir.

_Maintenant tu es au bord de la Méditerranée_

_Sous les citronniers qui sont en fleurs toute l’année_

Et Manuel est en lui, dans cet uniforme qu’Emmanuel, inconsciemment ou presque, a adopté depuis son entrée en fonction. Il a délaissé les costumes bleu roi et les chemises assorties à ses yeux pour les remplacer par des ensembles marine aux cravates de la même couleur, qui tranchent sur ses chemises dorénavant immaculées. Il s’est approprié l’armure de Manuel, a appris, lui aussi, à se dissimuler derrière une façade de professionnalisme si rigide qu’il est parvenu, l’espace de quelques semaines, à se leurrer lui-même.

_J’ai vécu comme un fou et j’ai perdu mon temps_

_Tu n’oses plus regarder tes mains et à tout moment je voudrais sangloter_

Et Manuel est nulle part, fantôme insaisissable dont l’absence le poursuit jusque dans ces vers d’Apollinaire qu’Emmanuel lit et relit, hébété.

Et Manuel est nulle part, pas davantage dans l’impopularité de ses réformes, fustigées avant même d’être mises en œuvre, que dans les critiques qui fusent, chaque jour un peu plus virulentes.

La tâche qui l’attend est immense. Emmanuel le sait.

Il s’est toujours vanté d’être de taille à l’affronter seul.

A présent, dans ce lit aux draps glacés, trop vaste pour sa solitude, il réalise qu’il n’en est rien.

 

***

 

« Monsieur le Président. »

Emmanuel reste immobile sur le seuil du bureau, désarçonné. Le doyen de la faculté des Sciences Humaines lui tend une main moite, sourire de courtoisie et expression amène sur le visage. Emmanuel s’installe dans le fauteuil que Jean-Christophe lui désigne, mal à l’aise dans cette pièce autrefois familière et désormais étrangère. Il n’y a pas pénétré depuis une matinée de Juin où il a trouvé Manuel en train d’y faire ses cartons, aussi indifférent que s’il avait déjà pris son envol.

« L’ouverture à tout va des UFR m’inquiète, je dois le reconnaître. Je conçois que vous prôniez une transdisciplinarité qui dépasse les barrières des facultés, mais renier les anciens clivages dans leur intégrité serait dangereux dans le contexte actuel. »

_Tout est arrangé avec Hollande, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec Camba._

Emmanuel retient un sourire. Il se rappelle la confiance que Manuel plaçait dans son collègue, persuadé qu’il allait soutenir ses projets et sa ligne de conduite. A peine nommé à la tête de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, Jean-Christophe s’est retourné contre Manuel et, à présent que celui-ci a disparu, tente de s’imposer comme l’un de ses plus féroces opposants. Cambadélis se sait sur la sellette ; dans son UFR au bord de l’implosion, Martine, Benoît et Stéphane se disputent déjà sa place en prévision de l’élection du futur doyen, au printemps prochain. Dans l’intervalle, le remplaçant de Manuel tente de sauver les meubles, ou du moins ce qu’il en reste.

« Proposer un parcours à la carte n’est pas le but de l’Université française, » poursuit-il, véhément.

Derrière la cordialité apparente de ses propos transparaît une condescendance dont Emmanuel a l’habitude, celle de l’aîné face à son cadet. Cambadélis, comme d’autres, le sous-estime, refusant de comprendre qu’il appartient précisément à une caste sur le point de disparaître.

Emmanuel reprend patiemment chacun des arguments de son interlocuteur pour les défaire phrase après phrase, entre négociation entre pédagogie. Depuis la rentrée, il occupe une bonne partie de son temps à convaincre des femmes et des hommes récalcitrants du bien-fondé de ses mesures, au point qu’il peut se permettre de déballer son monologue sans réfléchir.

Du coin de l’œil, il balaye la salle du regard : son nouvel occupant en a changé la disposition. Le bureau, dans l’angle, ne fait plus directement face à la porte ; le buste de Clemenceau qui y trônait a disparu, faisant place à un presse-papiers ostentatoire, presque clinquant. Derrière lui, les rayonnages autrefois chargés de livres sont vides, à l’exception de quelques dossiers entassés ici ou là ; sur le mur opposé, une carte de l’Ile-de-France a remplacé le portrait d’un jeune homme à l’air grave, à peine sorti de l’enfance.

« La refondation de l’Université ne vise pas à faire exploser les UFR existants, » réplique fermement Emmanuel en réponse à une pique de Jean-Christophe, « simplement à proposer une offre novatrice et porteuse de renouvellement à destination des étudiants. »

Il se demande si Camba a tenu à effacer toute trace du passage de son prédécesseur entre ces murs pour mieux imprégner cette pièce de son autorité de plus en plus contestée.

Le chambardement qu’a subi le bureau, néanmoins, est insuffisant pour dissiper les souvenirs qui assaillent Emmanuel.

« Les anciennes facultés continuent d’avoir toute leur utilité, » répète Jean-Christophe pour la troisième fois, comme si, à court d’arguments, il avait pris le parti d’asséner encore et encore la même critique.

C’est à la place où le doyen siège à présent, gargarisé de sa prétendue importance, qu’Emmanuel est tombé à genoux devant Manuel, par une soirée de Janvier où il est venu le trouver pour la dernière fois.

Cambadélis pérore ; tout à ses propos, il va et vient sur sa chaise, heurtant parfois les rayonnages vides qui s’élèvent dans son dos.

Le grincement provoqué par le choc du fauteuil contre les étagères est insupportable, écho atroce du propre mouvement de Manuel, adossé à sa bibliothèque.

Le dossier de Jean-Christophe vient cogner le même endroit que les reins de Manuel auxquels Emmanuel s’agrippe, son propre corps épousant avec la force de l’habitude les oscillations de plus en plus frénétiques du bassin de son aîné.

Les sensations, soudain, déferlent sur lui avec la même violence que, neuf mois plus tôt, il a réclamé à Manuel, sans savoir s’il la redoutait ou la désirait de chaque fibre de son être. 

Les impressions physiques se propagent dans le moindre de ses membres, résonnances sournoises d’une scène oubliée volontairement.

Les articulations douloureuses de ses genoux.

Les ongles de Manuel, enfoncés dans son crâne, dans son cou, dans ses épaules.

La crampe qui menace d’engourdir son mollet.

Le sang qui bat dans ses tempes, dans son entrejambe, réclamant la libération qu’il est sur le point d’offrir à Manuel.

Le cri presque furieux qu’il lui arrache.

La saveur familière qui emplit sa bouche au même moment, manquant de le suffoquer, mais qu’il avale par automatisme, avec le même plaisir que la première fois.

De l’autre côté du bureau, Cambadélis s’échauffe. Il hausse le ton devant Emmanuel qui, d’une voix absente, rabâche les mêmes arguments.

Les roulettes du fauteuil de son collègue rayent le parquet au point précis où, des mois auparavant, Emmanuel a écouté la porte claquer dans son dos, où il est resté immobile plusieurs minutes, sous le choc, avant de soulager son érection douloureuse. Il n’a pas attendu de rentrer chez lui pour se masturber sans plaisir, sanglotant de détresse bien plus que de désir.

Ce soir-là, il a compris qu’il avait décroché son ticket pour la Présidence de l’Université ; ce soir-là, il a perdu Manuel à tout jamais.

« Cette université sera réformée. » 

Emmanuel coupe Jean-Christophe avec autorité.

Il dissimule la colère qui l’envahit en se rappelant le plaisir que cet homme a pris à s’acharner sur Manuel après la disgrâce et le départ de celui-ci. Les événements du printemps dernier lui reviennent en mémoire, la façon dont Manuel, alors en pleine déchéance, a tenté de lui tendre une main qu’il a refusé avec un mépris glacial. Son dédain a sonné le coup d’envoi de la curée, ultime humiliation d’un homme qui n’a eu d’autre choix que de s’exiler. Son comportement, ainsi que celui de Camba et d’une bonne partie de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, l’emplit d’une honte si vive qu’il sent ses joues s’enflammer malgré lui.

Emmanuel s’entend parler avec passion, exposer les idées qu’il a confiées à Manuel pour la première fois plus de deux ans auparavant, porté par une énergie qu’il n’a jamais ressentie depuis la rentrée.

Il sort du bureau sans attendre la réaction de Cambadélis à son coup d’éclat.

 

***

 

Les semaines s’égrènent au fil de sa culpabilité.

Par moments, Emmanuel se demande s’il n’est pas en train de perdre la raison.

De plus en plus isolé dans une université où la tension gronde du côté des étudiants comme des professeurs, il a pris l’habitude de cultiver le secret concernant la moindre de ses décisions. Conciliant en apparence mais intransigeant sur le fond, il refuse de céder aux sirènes du mécontentement qui s’amplifie depuis la rentrée.

Emmanuel a toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne se faire aucune illusion sur la difficulté de l’exercice du pouvoir. En dépit de l’impopularité de ses projets, il est décidé à réformer coûte que coûte l’Université, convaincu que ses idées, tout aussi critiquées soient-elles, finiront tôt ou tard par porter leurs fruits.

Dans l’intervalle, les uns fustigent son prétendu autoritarisme, les autres s’indignent de son attitude soi-disant césariste. Dans son bureau meublé avec sobriété mais élégance, illusoire tour d’ivoire, Emmanuel s’étonne du poids de la solitude qui accompagne ce semestre qui s’éternise. Il a péché par excès de confiance. Par arrogance, persifleraient ses opposants les plus acharnés, ignorant à quel point ils auraient raison.

Le fardeau de sa responsabilité est devenu sa croix. Depuis la rentrée, il prend soin d’éviter les amis que Manuel compte encore à l’Université. Soutenir le regard glacial de Malek est une torture ; quant aux moqueries de Jean-François, qui n’attend même pas qu’Emmanuel soit hors de sa vue pour le singer, y rester indifférent lui est de plus en plus difficile. Tous, d’une façon ou d’une autre, rejettent sur lui le départ de Manuel, quoique inconscients de l’envers du décor qui les a vus se déchirer. 

Ce n’est qu’à présent, alors que l’aiguillon cruel de la solitude le tourmente, qu’il réalise à quel point certains de ses collègues restent attachés à Manuel. Certes, lui-même est entouré. Trop, peut-être. Benjamin, François, Gérard ou Richard peinent à le quitter d’une semelle, mais les liens qu’il entretient avec sa garde rapprochée restent strictement professionnels, sans comparaison avec les affinités personnelles que Manuel a nouées au fil des années.

Emmanuel trouve dans le travail une échappatoire, chimérique fuite en avant qui ne parvient à combler le vide qu’a laissé Manuel derrière lui. Il prend l’habitude d’arriver de plus en plus tôt à l’Université, de quitter son bureau de plus en plus tard, les bras chargés de dossiers sur lesquels le sommeil finit par le surprendre.

Un matin de la fin Octobre, fébrile et agité, Emmanuel consulte ses mails, un œil sur son téléphone, l’autre sur son ordinateur. Il n’est pas huit heures ; son troisième café de la journée en main, il survole les messages du directeur général des services, de plus en plus pressants, répond en quelques lignes à l’invitation de l’un de ses collègues américains qui le convie à une conférence à laquelle il sait d’avance qu’il ne pourra se rendre, lit avec inattention le courrier de Myriam, qui l’annonce de son absence pendant deux jours à la mi-Novembre, au prétexte d’un sommet international à Barcelone.

Son cœur manque un battement. 

Il télécharge la pièce-jointe attachée au mail d’un geste brusque, manquant de renverser sa tasse sur le clavier. Myriam, avec sa prévenance habituelle, a pris soin de lui transmettre le programme de ce « Sommet de Barcelone, » réunion d’universitaires de haut rang à l’initiative de Pedro Sanchez, directeur de l’Université de Barcelone. Les débats et conférences se succèdent sur trois jours, mêlant européanisme, réflexions sur le futur de l’Université européenne et allocutions multidisciplinaires. La liste des invités, elle, est impressionnante, au point qu’Emmanuel, devant les noms de ses confrères, ne peut retenir un pincement de jalousie à l’idée de ne pas y figurer.

S’il a conscience que ce genre d’événements requiert une organisation millimétrée, souvent prévue des mois à l’avance, il sait aussi que son absence n’y passera pas inaperçue. En un sens, c’est le premier camouflet européen qu’il reçoit depuis son élection. Il parcourt avec une admiration teintée d’amertume le programme, les débats animés par Ed Miliband, Sigmar Gabriel ou Nicola Sturgeon, marque un coup d’arrêt devant la conférence du 16 Novembre, conjointement présidée par Matteo Renzi, Diederik Samson, Pedro Sanchez et Manuel Valls.

Les noms le narguent sur l’écran de son ordinateur, outrageusement semblables à ceux d’un dîner organisé à sa propre initiative un an plus tôt. La liste est identique au nom près, à l’exception du sien. Il se demande subitement si Manuel lui-même n’est pas à l’origine de ce sommet, si la réplique de leur soirée n’est pas un clin d’œil destiné à lui seul, une façon de prendre sa revanche depuis son pays natal, en prenant soin de l’exclure de toute participation aux débats.

« Ridicule, » murmure Emmanuel devant son imagination fiévreuse. Il passe une main sur ses yeux collés par le manque de sommeil. Tout ceci n’est qu’une farce grotesque. Seule son accession trop récente au pouvoir explique son absence de la liste des invités, tente-t-il de se convaincre à mi-voix. Même son cartésianisme coutumier, pour une fois, lui fait défaut, et il ne peut s’empêcher d’envoyer un mail à Pedro, témoignant de son intérêt pour le sommet à venir.

La réponse lui parvient dans la journée, brève mais courtoise. Sanchez sera ravi de sa présence, tout en déplorant l’impossibilité d’une modification de dernière minute. Emmanuel comprend sans peine l’allusion : s’il est le bienvenu, hors de question pour lui d’intervenir au cours du sommet.

La nouvelle de son départ, qui fait le tour de l’Université dans les jours qui suivent, est sévèrement jugée par bon nombre de ses collègues. Beaucoup voient d’un mauvais œil cette escapade jugée inutile dans le contexte houleux de la mise en œuvre de ses projets.

Emmanuel n’en a que cure.

S’il ne se l’avouera jamais, sa décision a été scellée dès qu’il a vu le nom de Manuel sur la liste des invités.

Le 15 Novembre, il s’envole pour Barcelone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EM est fan de Pinter dans la réalité, et les vers d’Apollinaire sont extraits du poème « Zone, » dans _Alcools_ , parce que ça collait à la situation, parce que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de citer Apollinaire partout tout le temps et parce qu’EM aime Apollinaire irl (moi aussi.)
> 
> Mine de rien, c’est ultra compliqué d’écrire du point de vue d’EM après avoir écrit sous l’angle de MV pendant 50k mots, donc j’espère que la narration n’est pas trop incohérente.
> 
> Et comme je suis incapable d’être concise, on a encore une fois un premier chapitre qui sert surtout d’exposition et dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand-chose, stay tuned pour plus de drama dans les chapitres à venir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier *nouveau* chapitre après le drama de la semaine, Spiel des Schicksals reste accessible à tous pour le moment, les autres fics sont locked, blablabla, si le RPF politique n'est pas votre truc, passez gentiment votre chemin, sinon, une fois de plus, tout ceci est de la F-I-C-T-I-O-N, merci.

La ville où Emmanuel atterrit, ce mercredi de la mi-Novembre, est bien loin des images de carte postale qu’il a pris l’habitude d’associer avec Barcelone. L’après-midi touche à sa fin, déjà englouti par la nuit ; la capitale catalane est noyée sous un voile de brume, la Méditerranée aussi grise que la Seine. Le brouillard parisien le poursuit par-delà les frontières, uniquement tempéré par la douceur de l’air, si agréable qu’Emmanuel se surprend à transpirer sous son manteau à peine a-t-il posé pied à terre. 

Dans le taxi qui le conduit à son hôtel, il ne quitte pas son téléphone des yeux, nerveux. Son avion a décollé avec près de deux heures de retard, l’empêchant de se rendre à l’Université pour assister à la dernière conférence de la journée, ainsi qu’il en avait eu l’intention. Il est dix-neuf heures trente quand, fourbu et agité, il dépose ses affaires dans la chambre impersonnelle qui l’attend à quelques centaines de mètres de la fac. La proposition de Myriam, qui l’a invité à la rejoindre dans un bar le soir même lui paraît beaucoup moins alléchante à présent qu’il est avachi sur un lit dont il ne souhaite pas émerger avant le lendemain. Il s’apprête à envoyer un message d’excuse à sa collègue lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone le tire de ses pensées ; il soupire devant le SMS de Myriam, qui lui rappelle le lieu et l’heure du rendez-vous.

Emmanuel quitte l’hôtel sans avoir eu le temps de quitter son costume fripé par le voyage, encore moins de prendre une douche pour se défaire de la sueur qui lui colle à la peau. Dix minutes plus tard, il déambule d’un pas incertain le long de la Rambla, forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : il n’a pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où il se trouve. Il se fraie un chemin à travers la foule bruyante qui l’entoure, saisi par le malaise du Picard égaré sur les rives de la Méditerranée, étranger dans cette ville qu’il ne connaît pas et qui a vu naître Manuel. Autour de lui résonnent des exclamations joyeuses, prononcées dans des langues à l’accent chantant dont il ne comprend pas un mot. Emmanuel sait qu’il n’a pas sa place dans les artères bondées et festives au fil desquelles il se perd, pas plus qu’à un sommet universitaire auquel il s’est invité sur un coup de tête, faisant fi des convenances.

Il ignore comment, au bout de maints détours, il parvient enfin à rejoindre le bar à tapas où Myriam l’attend. Essoufflé et agacé, Emmanuel se sent plus épuisé qu’au sortir d’un match de tennis. En sueur sous sa chemise dont il a défait deux boutons, il entre dans l’établissement nimbé d’une lumière bleutée. Le bar, manifestement, est prisé ; une assemblée cosmopolite s’y presse sur une acoustique bruyante, où le tumulte des conversations se mêle à la musique de fond. Il faut quelques secondes à ses sens pour s’acclimater à l’ambiance, et quelques autres pour qu’il repère Myriam qui, attablée dans l’angle de la salle, n’a pas remarqué son arrivée. Le regard d’Emmanuel glisse machinalement sur l’homme qui se tient à ses côtés.

Il se fige.

Manuel est assis à la droite de Myriam, un verre à la main, les yeux rieurs.

Emmanuel avale sa salive, résiste à la tentation de tourner les talons et de repartir en courant. Ni Manuel ni Myriam n’ont conscience de sa présence ; il serait facile de quitter le bar sans être vu, d’envoyer un SMS à Myriam en prétextant une migraine ou la fatigue du voyage.

Il fait un pas vers eux sans comprendre pourquoi il ne prend pas ses jambes à son cou.

Autour de lui, le vacarme s’est atténué, remplacé par le martèlement de son cœur qui cogne dans sa cage thoracique. 

La surprise est violente, le choc physique, l’émotion aussi brutale que deux mois plus tôt, quand il a cru reconnaître ce même homme à la terrasse d’un café parisien.

Ce soir, toutefois, le mirage ne se dissipe pas : c’est bien de Manuel qu’il s’agit, de Manuel qu’il rejoint, aussi intimidé qu’un étudiant le jour de son grand oral.

« Emmanuel ! » s’exclame Myriam en l’apercevant.

Il s’immobilise. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Manuel lève la tête, pose sur lui un regard transparent avant de combler l’espace qui les sépare pour lui tendre une main dont il se saisit dans un état second.

« Emmanuel. »

Dans la bouche de Myriam, son prénom a sonné comme une salutation amicale et ravie ; sur les lèvres de Manuel, il revêt l’inflexion d’une menace. Nul autre que lui ne prononce ces quatre syllabes avec cette sécheresse teintée d’exaspération, cette inimitable accentuation sur le « ma » qui lui fait l’effet d’une décharge électrique.

Emmanuel reste debout devant la table, incapable de détacher les yeux de cet homme dont les cheveux se sont striés de gris depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu. Malgré sa chevelure poivre et sel, son aîné a rajeuni de dix ans : l’ancien directeur d’UFR, rasé de près et sanglé dans des costumes trop près du corps, a disparu. Manuel, à Barcelone, porte une barbe de trois jours qu’Emmanuel, par une impulsion aussi brutale qu’inexpliquée, a envie de caresser. Il voudrait nicher sa joue dans le creux familier de son cou, effleurer de sa main le col fripé de la chemise vichy qui dépasse du pull bleu marine, passer un doigt sur le tissu rêche du jean que porte Manuel.

« Assieds-toi. »

Emmanuel obéit à l’ordre sans répondre. Il surprend le regard de Myriam qui oscille de l’un à l’autre, interrogateur. Tous deux ont sans doute parlé de lui avant qu’il ne les rejoigne, réalise-t-il avec irritation, contrarié par son propre accès de paranoïa. 

_Asseyez-vous._

Deux ans et demi plutôt, Manuel lui a lancé la même injonction, autoritaire et flegmatique. Dès leur première rencontre, il a eu la faculté de le réduire d’un seul mot à un état de confusion, le propulsant dans la peau un gamin timide et impressionnable. Ce soir, sa gêne se mêle de jalousie et de remords ; étourdi par cette rencontre qui, il le comprend à présent, n’a rien d’un hasard, il n’ose pas poser les yeux sur son voisin, qui a repris sa conversation avec Myriam sans lui prêter attention. 

Défait de son armure parisienne, Manuel en a revêtu une nouvelle, autrement plus déstabilisante, celle de l’insouciance retrouvée. Il est loin de faire ses cinquante-cinq ans dans cet accoutrement décontracté, plus détendu qu’Emmanuel ne se rappelle l’avoir vu au cours de l’année précédente.

« Qu’est-ce que tu prends ? »

Emmanuel sursaute. Même le timbre de sa voix a changé, remarque-t-il mécaniquement. Plus chaud, moins enroué, il possède une nonchalance jusqu’alors inédite.

Il s’empare de la carte, se décide sans réfléchir pour un assortiment semblable à celui de Myriam. Manuel interpelle le serveur pour passer la commande en catalan, dans un débit rapide et saccadé auquel Emmanuel ne comprend goutte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pioche sans appétit dans son assiette, tentant de dissimuler son embarras. Manuel et Myriam discutent à bâtons rompus avec la facilité des amis de longue date, capables de reprendre le fil d’une conversation des mois après l’avoir interrompue. Emmanuel assiste à leur match de ping-pong avec la désagréable sensation d’être de trop. Il a perdu sa propension à discuter de tout et de rien quelque part entre Paris et Barcelone, égaré son aisance à mettre ses interlocuteurs à l’aise d’une phrase ou deux.

Seul Manuel possède cette capacité à le contraindre au silence d’un seul coup d’œil, d’un regard dont il n’a jamais réussi à déterminer la couleur, et dont il a vu les iris passer par toutes les nuances de la mer, du bleu azur au vert foncé en passant par le gris acier. Deux ans auparavant, la panique l’a submergé devant ces yeux qui l’ont percé à jour au bout de quelques minutes d’entretien, insensibles à ses tactiques de séduction habituelles. 

Rien, ni son enthousiasme, ni l’originalité de ses idées n’a paru impressionner cet homme. Quand Emmanuel a compris qu’il l’agaçait, il s’en est effrayé. Désorienté, il s’est fait enjôleur puis révolutionnaire, flatteur avant d’être insolent. Il a parlé sans discontinuer pendant deux heures, décidé à convaincre son interlocuteur du bien-fondé de ses idées, en pure perte. Chacune de ses paroles a exacerbé la froideur de Manuel à son égard. Ce jour-là, il a échoué à l’éblouir, tout comme ce soir, il échoue à capter son attention, aussi silencieux dans ce bar barcelonais qu’il a été bavard dans un bureau parisien.

Ce qui a débuté comme un challenge – plaire au seul homme qui restait de marbre devant son charme – est devenu une obsession. Puérilement, Emmanuel a poussé Manuel dans ses retranchements, se plaçant sur son chemin, l’obligeant à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu’un instant d’attention, le provoquant jusqu’à lui faire perdre toute contenance, dans un seul but : obtenir son approbation. Bien après que l’hostilité a cédé la place à des jeux de pouvoir malsains, Emmanuel n’a eu de cesse de vouloir le convaincre, coûte que coûte. Quelques mois durant, il a cru, enfin, être parvenu à ses fins, jusqu’au jour où, par stupidité ou par soif de pouvoir, il préféré le trahir. Non content de jeter par la fenêtre l’unique possibilité de bonheur qui s’offrait à lui, il a réussi l’exploit de s’arroger la haine de la seule personne dont il a désiré se faire aimer.

Emmanuel glisse un regard vers lui. Quinze années les séparent ; en deux ans, le discipline a dépassé le maître. Il a réussi là où Manuel a échoué, est parvenu à accomplir ce que lui a été incapable de faire en plus de vingt ans. Macron a abattu Valls. Il a rebattu les cartes du jeu, mis sur pied une nouvelle distribution, bouleversé des codes que l’on prétendait immuables. Il a pris plaisir à balayer sur son passage les antiques piliers du monde universitaire. L’une des premières victimes de sa purge s’est nommée Manuel Valls.

En dépit de tous ses succès passés et à venir, Emmanuel, devant les tapas qu’il grignote sans savoir ce qu’il avale, se sent aussi inférieur à Manuel que le jour de leur rencontre, aussi anxieux qu’alors devant l’indifférence de cet homme dont il n’a jamais exigé qu’une seule chose : lui plaire.

« Tu ne manges pas ton chorizo ? »

Il faut à Emmanuel plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c’est à lui que Manuel s’adresse, le ton aussi détaché que s’il parlait à un inconnu croisé dans la rue. Son collègue n’attend pas sa réponse pour se saisir d’une rondelle de saucisse dans son assiette et la porter à sa bouche, avant de répondre à une question de Myriam qu’Emmanuel n’a pas entendue.

Sonné par la scène, il est encore en train de se demander s’il n’a pas rêvé quand Manuel lui dérobe une nouvelle bouchée de chorizo. Sa jambe frôle la sienne. Emmanuel tressaille ; son voisin retire son mollet sans lui accorder un regard, bien qu’Emmanuel soit convaincu qu’il sait le trouble qu’il provoque en lui.

Manuel reprend sa place. Les effluves de son parfum chatouillent les narines d’Emmanuel. Il en a changé depuis le printemps, remarque-t-il avec un coup au cœur. L’odeur est différente que dans ses souvenirs, moins boisée, plus suave, sans comparaison avec celle qu’il a tentée de retrouver par la pensée. Seules les notes à peine perceptibles de sa sueur sont identiques au Manuel qu’il a connu. Il en devine la senteur un peu âcre qu’il a humée sur son corps, la saveur presque acide de la transpiration qu’il a goûtée avec avidité, parcourant sa nudité pour en recueillir la moindre fragrance. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, presque étonné de ne pas y sentir le goût de Manuel dont la présence à ses côtés lui devient soudain insoutenable. 

Emmanuel perçoit le plus insignifiant de ses mouvements, la plus banale de ses paroles, avec une acuité si exacerbée qu’il se demande s’il ne va pas défaillir. Ses sens, habitués pendant des mois à l’omniprésence de Manuel auprès de lui, retrouvent des impressions qu’il s’est efforcé d’oublier depuis la rentrée, décuplées par l’absence, aussi intolérables que jouissives.

Quand, enfin, Myriam se lève pour prendre congé, Emmanuel est incapable de dire s’il est déçu ou soulagé à l’idée de voir la soirée toucher à sa fin. Il sort son portefeuille, mais Manuel effleure sa manche d’un geste paterne :

« Je t’en prie, Emmanuel, je t’invite. »

L’ironie qui perce dans sa voix est telle qu’Emmanuel se retient de ne pas hurler. Il aimerait le saisir par les épaules, le provoquer, de nouveau, le faire sortir de ses gonds, tout, plutôt que de devoir supporter cette façade d’indifférence plus douloureuse que n’importe quel reproche, cette cordialité plus blessante que toutes les explosions de violence auxquelles Manuel l’a habitué par le passé. 

Emmanuel le suit en silence dans la rue. Myriam s’est éclipsée sans qu’il ne puisse la retenir, l’abandonnant en tête à tête avec sa victime devenue son bourreau.

Manuel lui tend la main, courtois et étranger. Sa poigne, comme à l’accoutumée, lui broie les phalanges mais il ne ressent que la douceur de cette paume, sèche et froide contre la sienne, de ces doigts qui s’adaptent parfaitement aux siens, de ces mains dont il connaît chacune des veines qu’il sent saillir sous son pouce.

Il croise le regard de Manuel, si impénétrable qu’il pourrait croire ses iris aussi sombres que ses pupilles.

Le temps, autour d’eux, a suspendu son vol.

Il y a longtemps qu’Emmanuel a appris à ne plus se fier à la prétendue élasticité des minutes et des heures. Pourtant, sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, il souhaiterait que cette seconde se prolonge jusqu’à ce que l’aube les surprenne, immobiles, égarés dans cette ville où seule la présence de Manuel lui est familière, et quand celui-ci se détourne pour se fondre sans un mot dans la nuit barcelonaise, il ne peut retenir un gémissement. Sa lamentation est involontaire, son cri plus sincère que le sourire crispé qui n’a pas quitté ses lèvres de la soirée.

Il regarde la silhouette mince disparaître parmi la foule qui, soudain, lui paraît hostile.

Emmanuel voudrait lui courir après.

Crier son nom.

Le rattraper.

Il reste planté sur le trottoir, incapable de faire un geste.

 

***

 

Emmanuel essuie ses mains moites sur son pantalon. L’amphithéâtre, qui s’apprête à accueillir la dernière conférence du Sommet de Barcelone, est en ébullition. Sa nervosité l’étonne, lui qui s’ordinaire se repaît de l’effervescence qui accompagne ce genre d’événements.

La matinée, du reste, s’est on ne peut mieux déroulée. Une annulation de dernière minute lui a permis de participer au débat animé par Sigmar Gabriel, à l’issue duquel sa prestation lui a valu des félicitations chaleureuses de la part d’universitaires de tout bord. Au cours du déjeuner, il a étoffé son carnet d’adresses d’une bonne dizaine de contacts situés aux quatre points de l’Europe ; Martin Schulz, quant à lui, est venu le trouver devant son café pour le convier à un colloque similaire à celui qui s’achève, prévu au printemps 2018, à Heidelberg. Emmanuel s’est empressé d’accepter l’invitation, ravi d’affirmer sa position centrale au sein de l’échiquier européen.

En tout état de cause, sa venue à Barcelone est un succès sans fard sur le plan professionnel. Cependant, toute son assurance s’envole à la vue du quatuor qui pénètre sur scène sous les applaudissements de la foule. Les noms, égrenés un à un, forment une mélodie familière : Matteo Renzi, Diederik Samson, Pedro Sanchez, Manuel Valls. Pendant deux ans, ces hommes ont fait les beaux jours de l’Université européenne, de Paris à Barcelone en passant par Rome et Amsterdam : tous quatre ont insufflé un vent de modernité sur des institutions sclérosées, prônant des réformes décomplexées, quoique insuffisantes au vu du mal-être qui gangrène l’académisme européen. 

Qu’ils aient échoué n’importe guère. Certes, tous, l’année précédente, ont chuté en moins d’un mois du piédestal sur lequel ils avaient mis des décennies à se hisser, mais ils continuent de représenter une certaine idée de l’Université, progressiste et réformiste.

Emmanuel remue sur sa chaise. Il a tiré profit, comme d’autres, des difficultés de ces hommes. Sa propre élection s’inscrit dans la lignée de leurs idées, bien qu’il soit décidé à aller beaucoup plus loin que ses aînés. Réformer, à ses yeux, ne suffit pas : c’est à une refondation de l’Université en profondeur qu’il a choisi de s’atteler, portée par une libéralisation à tout va, rupture assumée face à ses collègues. Bien qu’il ait triomphé avec éclat, il se sent mal à l’aise au milieu de cette salle enthousiaste, engoncé dans son costume. 

Les hommes en jean et chemise qui, souriants et décontractés, se pressent sur la scène ont cinq, dix ou quinze ans de plus lui. Sa victoire les a ringardisés, mais il ne parvient à se défaire de la sensation d’être ridicule vis-à-vis d’eux.

Au centre de toutes les attentions, Manuel a rasé la barbe qui, la veille, couvrait ses joues. Ses cheveux semés de gris et son teint hâlé contrastent avec la blancheur de sa chemise ; rayonnant, il est méconnaissable, constate Emmanuel avec un pincement au cœur. Il contemple Matteo, qui enlace Manuel et l’attire dans une étreinte que son collègue lui rend en riant. Emmanuel tente de ne pas prêter attention à la vague de jalousie qui monte en lui : Matteo, à l’image de Manuel, possède cette décontraction méditerranéenne qui lui est étrangère, en dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour se défaire de la froideur picarde qui coule dans ses veines. Ses propres démonstrations d’affection, le plus souvent, tombent à l’eau, bien loin du naturel latin du duo formé par Renzi et Valls.

L’image, en vérité, est loin d’être inédite. Des flashes se succèdent dans l’esprit d’Emmanuel, réminiscences déplaisantes de scènes en tout point identiques. Seuls, le lieu et la date diffèrent. Paris, Barcelone. Octobre 2016, Novembre 2017. Deux hommes rient, enlacés. L’aiguillon de la haine lui transperce le corps avec la même intensité qu’un an plus tôt, au cours d’un dîner organisé par ses soins. Même l’assemblée qui les entoure est similaire à celle qu’ils avaient conviée : Pedro, Diederik et de nombreux autres ont assisté à sa revanche puérile, à ce discours prononcé en anglais d’un ton pédant, dans le seul but d’humilier Manuel.

Le rouge monte aux joues d’Emmanuel au souvenir de la cruauté dont il a fait preuve ce soir-là et au cours des mois qui ont suivi. Par bêtise, par vengeance, il a voulu punir Manuel, le faire souffrir. Il sait aujourd’hui qu’il s’est mépris sur le comportement de Matteo, sur les sentiments de Manuel. Le mal est fait, et _tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute_. Le refrain bourdonne à ses oreilles, entêtant.

En contrebas de la rangée où il est assis, Manuel a pris place derrière l’unique pupitre, situé au centre de l’estrade. Le silence s’est fait ; seule résonne la voix familière de Manuel, amplifiée par les haut-parleurs, qui s’exprime dans un parler fluide dont Emmanuel ne saisit pas un mot. Ce n’est qu’au détour d’une phrase qu’il réalise que son ancien supérieur s’exprime en castillan – en catalan, se corrige-t-il mécaniquement, dans une mélodie chantante et rapide qui lui est inhabituelle. 

L’ironie de la chose le frappe dans toute son absurdité : un an après son coup d’éclat, Manuel a renversé la situation à son avantage, lui infligeant à son tour un discours dans une langue incompréhensible à Emmanuel.

Ses mains se crispent sur ses genoux.

Ecouter Manuel parler avec passion d’un sujet dont il ignore tout est une torture, accentuée par le son de sa voix qui retentit jusque dans sa poitrine, écho des battements précipités de son propre cœur.

Le regard de l’orateur, depuis le début de son intervention, a glissé sur lui une fois ou deux sans le voir. Emmanuel se demande s’il fait exprès de ne pas le reconnaître ou si, pris dans le flot de son allocution, il a perdu toute notion de l’assemblée qui l’écoute, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Les yeux d’Emmanuel se posent sur les mains de Manuel, agrippées de chaque côté du pupitre dans un tic qu’il a repris à son compte depuis le début de l’année.

Ce sont ses mains qu’il a remarquées en premier, ses mains ni longues ni courtes, ni larges ni fines. Des mains ordinaires, en somme, des mains qu’il lui était plus facile de contempler que les yeux brûlants qui lisaient en lui avec une facilité effrayante. C’est à travers ses mains qu’il a découvert le secret de Manuel, la nervosité qui échappe à l’observateur inattentif qui, les yeux fixés sur l’impassibilité de son visage, ne prend pas la peine de discerner l’homme derrière la façade inébranlable de ses traits.

Emmanuel a aimé les mains de Manuel avant toute autre chose, ces mains qui tressaillent, tremblent et s’agitent en permanence, baromètre des émotions d’un homme que beaucoup croient de marbre.

Les mains de Manuel le trahissent. Elles révèlent une fragilité, une vulnérabilité qui a ému Emmanuel et dont, plus tard, il a profité. 

Il a appris le dessin des veines bleuies et saillantes, a enregistré la finesse tourmentée des doigts bien avant que ceux-ci ne se portent sur lui pour la première fois.

Il en a aimé la violence, apprécié la douceur.

Il en a goûté la sévérité, savouré l’agilité.

Aujourd’hui encore, il en connaît le moindre détail, continue de sentir le toucher de ces doigts habiles qui tapotent distraitement le pupitre.

Ces mêmes doigts, parcourant son corps. 

Ces mêmes doigts, contre sa peau.

Ces mêmes doigts, en lui.

Emmanuel cligne des yeux.

Autour de lui, les applaudissements crépitent, saluant la prestation du Professeur Valls. Il se joint à eux dans un réflexe mécanique.

Il repart de Barcelone sans avoir revu Manuel.

 

***

 

 

Le retour à Paris est douloureux. Emmanuel a quitté la France gonflé d’un espoir naïf, sans savoir ce qu’il allait chercher en Espagne. Il rentre au bercail la tête basse, l’agenda rempli de rendez-vous européens et le cœur en berne, vaincu sans avoir pu livrer bataille. Manuel a tourné la page, refusant de reprendre le fil d’un jeu d’équilibristes dont Emmanuel a lui-même rompu la corde. A Barcelone, il s’est heurté à un mur d’indifférence, plus difficile à encaisser que toutes les critiques auxquelles il fait front depuis son accession à la Présidence de l’Université.

Les remords, les regrets le poursuivent au cours d’un automne malade et abhorré, dont la langueur fait écho aux vers dans lesquels il se noie avec une ferveur inégalée depuis son adolescence. Il entre en poésie comme d’autres entrent en guerre, ou en religion, avec l’exaltation de celui qui se sait condamné, le désespoir du moribond qui trouve encore la force presque dérisoire de lutter contre sa destinée.

La vie s’écoule au rythme rassurant et immuable des alexandrins, à celui, plus syncopé, des octosyllabes, écho de son sang qui pleure alors que son âme s’est enfuie, résurgence à peine esquissée d’une voix sur le point de se taire à jamais entre Barcelone et Paris.

Le jeu de cache-cache entre Emmanuel et sa conscience se prolonge jusque dans le cauchemar qui hante ses nuits à peine a-t-il repris le fil de son quotidien.

Rendez-vous immuable, le rêve l’assaille nuit après nuit.

Emmanuel marche.

Il parcourt sans fin des rues nappées de brouillard, vestiges d’une ville qu’il connaît sans savoir où il se trouve – est-ce Amiens, Paris, New-York ou l’un de ces lieux visités en rêve, fantasmagories de l’esprit aux contours si vifs qu’elles en deviennent aussi réelles que les routes parcourues par le passé ? 

Il ne peut distinguer les façades des bâtiments, ni même le bitume qu’il foule d’un pas régulier. L’obscurité avale tout sur son passage, à l’exception de la silhouette qu’il suit en silence, les yeux fixés sur cette ombre vêtue d’un manteau sombre, dont il reconnaît la démarche nerveuse autant que les enjambées presque saccadées.

Manuel, puisque c’est de lui qu’il s’agit, lui échappe. Il le précède, pave la route de sa cadence régulière, sans que jamais Emmanuel ne puisse le rattraper. Qu’il accélère le rythme et l’homme, devant lui, fait de même, l’entraînant toujours plus loin, dans un néant au goût de perdition.

Leur marche se poursuit sans fin, jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel, n’y tenant plus, crie son nom.

L’inconnu s’immobilise. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retourne qu’Emmanuel réalise que l’homme qu’il poursuit ne possède pas de visage.

Emmanuel se réveille, se débattant contre un ennemi invisible qu’il sait être lui-même, en proie à ces limbes où l’on ne parvient à distinguer les lambeaux de songe de la réalité.

Dormir devient une torture.

Lui qui s’est toujours targué de n’avoir besoin que de quelques heures de repos, en vient à appréhender le moment de l’endormissement. Tel un enfant qui refuse d’aller se coucher, il retarde l’heure de se mettre au lit et, quand l’homme sans visage le tire en sursaut de son sommeil, il n’est pas rare qu’il se trouve assis à son bureau, la tête entre les mains, ou affalé sur son canapé, grelottant d’effroi et de froid.

 

 

***

 

Novembre cède la place à Décembre dans un tumulte de polémiques et de dossiers à gérer, tous plus sensibles les uns que les autres. Emmanuel accueille le dernier mois de l’année avec appréhension. Tandis que les jours raccourcissent, il sent la froideur envahir son cœur et l’hiver rentrer dans son être : colère, haine, frissons, horreur, labeur se succèdent en une litanie baudelairienne dont il ne retient que la douleur. Tout, aujourd’hui, lui est amer, dans un quotidien de plus en plus solitaire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emmanuel réalise l’ampleur de son isolement. Difficile, à première vue, de l’imaginer seul : il s’entretient chaque jour avec des dizaines de personnes, échange avec des douzaines d’autres, enrichit son répertoire où les contacts se comptent déjà par centaines.

Pourtant, il se sent seul, davantage qu’il ne l’a jamais été.

Il n’a personne à qui parler, personne à qui se confier.

Pendant plus d’un an, une personne a endossé ce rôle sans qu’Emmanuel s’en aperçoive. C’est seulement à présent, alors qu’il réalise que la foule de ses connaissances représente bien peu de choses face à la confiance d’un unique ami, qu’il se rend compte que, durant des mois, il est venu trouver un homme pour lui livrer ses joies et ses angoisses, ses doutes et ses projets.

Manuel l’a accueilli avec une distance ironique, prenant un malin plaisir à faire semblant de ne pas l’écouter pour lui prouver quelques jours plus tard, au détour d’une remarque ou d’une question à première vue anodine, qu’il n’avait pas perdu une miette de ses monologues. Ce petit jeu, savant mélange de non-dits et de perversité, de tendresse et de rivalité, les a menés à leur perte.

Cependant, alors que l’effervescence des fêtes de fin d’année se propage dans les rues et l’ébullition précédant les partiels dans les couloirs de la fac, Emmanuel ferait n’importe quoi pour en retrouver le chemin.

Tout Président soit-il, il n’a personne à qui envoyer un SMS, un mail à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et, quand la terreur le réveille au sortir de son cauchemar, il n’a que son oreiller à entourer de ses bras, témoin inanimé de la détresse qui le suffoque.

Le semestre touche à sa fin. Emmanuel a l’impression d’avoir perdu toute notion du temps, incapable de dire s’il est Président depuis trois mois ou des années. Même sa virée à Barcelone a pris l’allure d’un rêve, irréel et absurde dans la pénombre de ce mercredi de la troisième semaine de Décembre, qui le surprend dans son appartement, anxieux et agité.

Désœuvré, il effleure du doigt le piano droit situé dans l’angle du salon. Il n’a pas ressenti le besoin d’en jouer depuis des mois. Machinalement, il soulève le couvercle poussiéreux, enlève les livres qui encombrent le tabouret pour s’y installer. Une partition trône, abandonnée, sur le pupitre. Beethoven.

Emmanuel pose des mains hésitantes sur le clavier, intimidé à l’idée de demander à l’instrument l’apaisement qui lui est refusé. Un accord incertain vibre sous ses doigts, puis un autre. Il retrouve ses réflexes d’antan, le plaisir de s’immerger dans la musique, de laisser échapper ses angoisses au rythme des notes.

Une fois le dernier mouvement de la symphonie achevé, sublimé par la transcription de Liszt, il reste courbé sur le clavier, vidé. 

De longues minutes s’écoulent avant qu’il ne finisse par s’étirer, comme au sortir d’un rêve, étonné que les aiguilles de sa montre n’aient pas interrompu leur course. 

Il est minuit passé.

Il passe une main sur son front brûlant, se dirige vers le bar pour se servir un verre de whisky qu’il avale d’une seule lampée. L’alcool lui brûle la gorge, lui procurant le soulagement illusoire que son corps réclame.

Une pluie fine bat les fenêtres. Il va y appuyer le front, sans se soucier de la marque que dépose sa peau moite contre le carreau glacé.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Emmanuel, » murmure-t-il à mi-voix.

Son souffle couvre la vitre d’une buée éphémère.

Quarante ans.

En apparence, il possède tout ce qu’il désire.

Dans quelques heures, il endossera son armure habituelle, plaquera sur ses lèvres un sourire charmeur, accueillera avec chaleur les félicitations qu’on lui adressera.

Personne ne sait ce qu’il lui coûte de dissimuler sa souffrance derrière sa jovialité, de camoufler le supplice qu’il endure derrière un professionnalisme à toute épreuve.

 

***

 

Le solstice d’hiver est une journée froide et ensoleillée. Le téléphone d’Emmanuel ne cesse de vibrer au rythme des vœux que lui envoient ses proches, sa famille, ses collègues.

Il se reproche la fébrilité avec laquelle il scrute l’écran de son mobile.

Il attend, bien malgré lui, quelques lignes envoyées depuis Barcelone.

En vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux que ça amuse, vous pouvez chercher des références à Lamartine, Apollinaire, Verlaine et Baudelaire, dont j'ai honteusement détourné des vers au détour de certains paragraphes.
> 
> EM au piano joue L’Ode à la Joie, évidemment, dans la version de Liszt (parce qu’EM irl aime Liszt et que les transcriptions pour piano des symphonies de Beethoven sont sublimes.) 
> 
> PS : ce détail devrait être suffisant pour rappeler aux plus indécis qu'il s'agit bel et bien de fiction. Loin de moi l'idée de négliger l'étendue des talents de pianiste d'EM, mais je doute malgré tout qu'il parvienne à jouer les transcriptions de Liszt avec autant de facilité.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ne laisse pas le soin de gouverner ton cœur à ces tendresses patentes de l’automne auquel elles empruntent sa placide allure et son affable agonie._

Emmanuel a toujours aimé les mois de Janvier, les débuts d’année porteurs de promesses et d’espoirs, de frénésie et d’exaltation. En hiver, il renaît, par ce curieux paradoxe qui veut que les jours rallongent une fois le solstice passé. Les premières semaines de l’année sont une invitation à se réinventer, à se jeter dans un inconnu devant lequel il n’a jamais reculé.

2018 fait exception.

_La souffrance connaît peu de mots._

Le semestre a débuté depuis deux jours qu’Emmanuel a l’impression de s’abîmer dans un puits sans fond. Si retrouver l’Université a été un soulagement après la mascarade des fêtes de fin d’année, passées auprès d’une famille à laquelle le seul lien qui l’unit encore est celui de l’incompréhension mutuelle, ce mois de Janvier 2018 s’annonce comme celui des désillusions et des espérances perdues.

_Tu es impatient de t’unir au vent, au vent qui parcourt une année en une nuit._

Emmanuel n’est pas naïf. Il sait que son élection est le résultat des peurs des uns et des autres à l’idée de voir l’Université tomber aux mains de Le Pen bien plus qu’une adhésion sincère à son projet. Porteur d’une trop maigre légitimité, il a pris soin de multiplier les symboles dès son accession au pouvoir, au risque d’en faire trop.

_Plus tard, on t’identifiera à quelque géant désagrégé, seigneur de l’impossible._

Après un semestre de présidence Macron, les qualificatifs pour décrire ses méthodes ne manquent pas. Bonapartiste, césariste, jupitérien : les adjectifs pleuvent, tour à tour louangeurs ou réprobateurs. On le compare un jour à De Gaulle, le lendemain à Mitterrand. Ses détracteurs lui reprochent son intransigeance après avoir passé les cinq dernières années à critiquer la mollesse de son prédécesseur. Les mêmes qui, un an plus tôt, condamnaient les décisions trop consensuelles de Hollande lui reprochent aujourd’hui sa solennité. 

Emmanuel a appris à ignorer les attaques.

Il a compris le soir de son élection qu’il lui faudrait se battre, jour après jour, pour tenter d’imposer ses idées.

 _Pourtant_.

 _Tu n’as fait qu’augmenter le poids de ta nuit_.

Se placer au-dessus de la mêlée ne peut durer qu’un temps. Emmanuel l’apprend à ses dépens tandis que fleurissent les slogans contestataires sur les murs de la fac. La simplification des statuts universitaires, entamée dès la rentrée de Septembre, se heurte de plus en plus violemment à l’opposition d’une partie des professeurs, soutenus par les syndicats et la majorité des étudiants.

La tension qui règne dans les couloirs de l’Université est telle qu’Emmanuel redoute de voir le printemps se transformer en un front estudiantin qui ne réclamera qu’une seule chose : sa tête. L’année est à peine entamée que certains rêvent déjà d’un Mai 18, réplique un demi-siècle plus tard des événements qui avaient précipité la chute de De Gaulle à la Présidence de l’Université. 

_Qu’est-ce qui t’a hissé, une fois encore, un peu plus haut, sans te convaincre ?_

L’ascension professionnelle d’Emmanuel s’est faite sur les cadavres de ses adversaires. Attila universitaire, il a tout balayé sur son passage, tel un chef de guerre qui préfère ravager les territoires qu’il parcourt plutôt que de les laisser tomber aux mains de ses opposants. Il a gravi les échelons du pouvoir en semant la désolation autour de lui et, une fois parvenu au sommet, s’est retrouvé à la tête d’un champ de ruines qu’il lui faut reconstruire pierre à pierre. 

_Il n’y a pas de siège pur._

Sa réussite insolente, sans surprise, lui a attiré autant d’amis que d’ennemis.

Trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau le tirent de sa rêverie. Il referme son exemplaire corné de _Fureur et Mystère_ , réajuste machinalement son nœud de cravate et les poignets de sa chemise. 

Emmanuel disparaît, remplacé par le Président Macron.

Celui-ci, contrairement à son alter-ego, ne connaît ni doutes, ni hésitations. 

Calme et déterminé, il règne en maître sur son domaine.

« Entrez. »

Il s’attend à voir Edouard, les yeux cernés et la démarche fatiguée, ou peut-être même Jean-Yves ou Sylvie, mais c’est Jean-François, à sa grande surprise, qui pénètre dans la pièce de son pas sautillant.

« Bonjour, ‘Manuel, » claironne-t-il.

Voilà des mois que Copé a décidé d’endosser à part entière le rôle de bouffon du Président. Ironique à la limite de l’impertinence, il le gratifie de visites impromptues, au cours desquelles son numéro oscille entre le grotesque et le burlesque. Emmanuel le tolère sans mot dire ; curieusement, il trouve dans ses moqueries un bol d’air rafraîchissant. Si Jean-François n’a jamais caché son animosité à son égard, il reste le seul à lui dire en face ce que les autres pensent tout bas, à lui jeter à la figure les critiques que ses collègues formulent derrière son dos.

Sans attendre son invitation, Copé se laisse tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir exagéré :

« Camba. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Emmanuel lève les yeux au ciel. Le prétexte est typique : Jean-François sait qu’il n’intervient auprès des UFR uniquement en ce qui concerne des affaires d’importance, mais il se réjouit de venir le narguer pour se plaindre de détails administratifs plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

« L’élection du nouveau directeur de l’UFR est dans trois mois. Dois-je vous rappeler qu’il est d’usage que le Président de l’Université appuie l’une des candidatures ? »

Le ton de Jean-François hésite entre l’obséquiosité et le sarcasme. Emmanuel étouffe un sourire. Copé, à près de cinquante-cinq ans et après un nombre impressionnant d’échecs professionnels et de déboires judiciaires, continue de croire en sa bonne étoile, persuadé qu’il accèdera tôt ou tard à la direction de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, voire même à la Présidence de l’Université. Un tel aveuglement serait touchant si la carrière de Jean-François n’avait pas un pied dans la tombe.

« La faculté des Sciences Humaines est la plus importante de l’Université, » reprend-il, véhément. « Il serait dangereux pour l’Université toute entière de la laisser tomber dans des mains incompétentes. J’en parlais hier avec Manuel, il partage mon avis. »

Emmanuel croise sans ciller le regard provocant de son interlocuteur, décidé à ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de le voir perdre ses moyens.

Il le congédie sans lui avoir donné de réponse ; il prend soin d’imposer son rythme, refusant de se laisser dicter la cadence par la frénésie des événements et des polémiques.

La conversation, toutefois, l’a davantage troublé qu’il ne souhaite le reconnaître.

 _J’en parlais hier avec Manuel_.

Emmanuel ne peut s’empêcher de s’interroger sur la signification des paroles de Copé. Un coup de bluff ? Une conversation par téléphone ? Par Skype ? En face à face ? A Paris ?

Son rythme cardiaque s’accélère.

La journée s’écoule dans la routine hyperactive de son quotidien. D’ordinaire, Emmanuel prend plaisir à s’immerger dans le travail. Aujourd’hui, cependant, ses démons le rattrapent : pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ressent l’absence de Manuel non plus sur le plan affectif, mais d’un point de vue professionnel.

 _C’est un jeu dangereux que de prétendre révolutionner des institutions sans leur appartenir, ou de vouloir bouleverser des structures prétendument inamovibles_.

La mise en garde, deux ans plus tard, semble prémonitoire. Pendant des mois, Manuel n’a eu de cesse de le prévenir des écueils de l’exercice du pouvoir. Emmanuel, avec l’arrogance de la jeunesse, a préféré l’ignorer, convaincu de sa capacité à surmonter les difficultés. Aujourd’hui, il est pris au piège de son assurance, de sa conviction de réussir là où tous, avant lui, ont échoué, du mépris dont il a fait preuve envers la vieille garde qu’il s’est empressé de reléguer aux oubliettes.

 _Tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute_.

Manuel à ses côtés, tout serait différent.

Les regrets sont vains.

Emmanuel presse son pouce et son index contre ses paupières fatiguées. Il continuera à avancer, même si chaque pas lui coûte davantage que le précédent.

Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

 

***

 

« Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Valls ? »

Dans le tumulte de la Rotonde, la voix d’Emmanuel sonne creux, même à ses propres oreilles. Il s’est obligé à esquiver le sujet tout au long du déjeuner, à attendre le dessert pour poser à Myriam la question qui le taraude depuis que, une semaine plus tôt, Copé lui a lancé une allusion qui voulait dire tout et son contraire. 

Il a pris soin de préparer sa phrase. Il a peaufiné son ton, indifférent, s’est forcé à prononcer son nom avec une distance désaffectée. Il a évité son prénom, la juxtaposition de ces deux noms communs, souvenir douloureux d’une valse manuelle à laquelle il s’est laissé prendre et que, plus tard, il a brisé en mille morceaux.

Il est reconnaissant à Myriam de lui épargner un sourire entendu, ou un haussement de sourcil étonné, terrifié, tout à coup, à l’idée des mots qui pourraient sortir de la bouche de son amie.

« Il est de retour à Paris depuis la fin d’année, » déclare-t-elle finalement, piochant dans sa salade de fruits.

Le parfait au chocolat, sur la langue d’Emmanuel, revêt un goût de cendre. Il se force à déglutir, envahi par la nausée.

Copé, pour une fois, ne s’est pas moqué de lui.

Manuel est de retour. Manuel est à Paris, non pas depuis quelques jours mais depuis des semaines, des semaines au cours desquelles il a vécu, travaillé, respiré dans la même ville que lui sans en avoir conscience.

Il avale une gorgée d’eau, la bouche pâteuse.

Manuel est de retour. Il est revenu, sans juger bon de lui donner signe de vie, ni de l’avertir de sa présence en France. Rien d’étonnant à cela ; pourtant, la douleur le déchire de nouveau, plus vive que jamais. 

« Il a accepté de mettre sur pied une exposition au musée du Luxembourg, » poursuit Myriam comme si de rien n’était. « Clemenceau et les arts, je crois. 

\- Il abandonne l’enseignement ? » coupe Emmanuel d’une voix blanche.

Il n’a pu retenir la question, abasourdi. Manuel, tourner le dos à l’enseignement ? Délaisser sa profession, sa passion, le pivot de son existence depuis tant d’années ? La nouvelle lui paraît aussi saugrenue, sinon plus, que celle de son retour à Paris. « On n’efface pas vingt-cinq ans d’engagement en l’espace de quelques jours, » lui a souvent répété Manuel, quand lui-même le pressait de couper les ponts avec Hollande.

« D’après ce que je sais, c’est provisoire, » répond Myriam. « Une faveur qu’il accorde au directeur du musée, je crois. Le commissaire de l’expo a été forcé d’abandonner le projet, et Manuel joue les bouées de sauvetage. »

Emmanuel hoche la tête.

Manuel n’est pas rentré en France pour reprendre ses fonctions à la fac, ni pour s’impliquer dans l’avenir de l’Université, et encore moins pour ses beaux yeux. Non, Manuel est revenu, comme souvent, pour prêter main forte à l’un de ses amis dans le besoin.

Contrairement à lui, il n’est pas égoïste. Faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux des autres n’est pas dans ses habitudes.

Emmanuel repose sa cuillère. Le parfait au chocolat à demi entamé, dans son assiette, lui semble soudain aussi répugnant que son propre comportement.

 

***

 

Janvier se meurt dans une agonie pénible, ponctuée de réunions et de soucis administratifs dont l’issue finit immanquablement par atterrir sur le bureau d’Emmanuel. Il se satisfait de cette surcharge de travail, heureux de pouvoir fixer son attention, l’espace de quelques heures, sur des problèmes concrets plutôt que sur la désagréable rengaine de sa culpabilité.

Depuis son déjeuner à la Rotonde, il tourne dans Paris comme un fauve dans une cage, déchiré entre le désir et la terreur de rencontrer Manuel. Sa présence, son absence habite chacun de ses pas, le poursuit dans le moindre de ses déplacements, jusqu’à cette matinée où, après un petit-déjeuner pris en compagnie de l’un de ses anciens professeurs, Emmanuel remonte la rue Férou, un œil sur le poème de Rimbaud dont chaque vers est gravé dans sa mémoire. Il débouche rue de Vaugirard, presque étonné de se retrouver devant les grilles fermées et la façade austère du musée du Luxembourg. Rien, ce matin, ne laisse présager de l’exposition à venir, à l’exception, peut-être, d’une poignée de personnes qui s’activent dans la cour.

Emmanuel traverse précipitamment la rue pour entrer au Luxembourg, brusquement anxieux à l’idée d’apercevoir Manuel. Il longe le Sénat au pas de course, le nez dans son écharpe, indifférent aux joggers qui le doublent, aux flâneurs qu’il dépasse, aux étudiants qu’il croise sur son passage. Quelques flocons voltigent paresseusement dans l’air, neige fondue qui se transforme en une pluie fine lorsqu’il atteint l’autre extrémité du jardin.

De l’autre côté du boulevard, Emmanuel prend machinalement le chemin de la rue Soufflot. Deux ans auparavant, il a parcouru ces mêmes trottoirs à une ou deux reprises en compagnie de Manuel, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, courbés contre le vent glacial. Depuis quelques semaines, la montagne Sainte-Geneviève lui fait de nouveau l’effet d’une prison sur les flancs de laquelle il étouffe, tout comme il y étouffait vingt ans plus tôt, en khâgne. Rilke le hante avec la même intensité qu’alors, souvenirs des _Cahiers de Malte Laurids Brigge_ , dont les pensées font écho aux siennes avec une justesse inquiétante.

Alors qu’il bifurque pour reprendre le chemin de l’Université, Emmanuel se demande s’il est possible de passer des semaines, des mois, peut-être des années dans la même ville, dans le même quartier, sans jamais se croiser. Depuis le début de l’année, Manuel et lui travaillent côte à côte, à quelques centaines de mètres l’un de l’autre, séparés par un boulevard et une limite d’arrondissement. Ils arpentent les mêmes rues, fréquentent les mêmes rames de métro bondées, s’agacent des mêmes dysfonctionnements de la RATP sans se rencontrer, égarés sur des routes parallèles auxquelles il suffirait d’un virage pour que leurs chemins se percutent.

La collision se produit un mercredi du mois de Février. 

Emmanuel a passé la journée enfermé dans son bureau, enchaînant les réunions avec Edouard et les directeurs des UFR. Les tensions se sont exacerbées, au point qu’il devient urgent de régler la question de la simplification des statuts universitaires, de peur de voir l’hostilité s’accroître d’un côté comme de l’autre. Les négociations avec les syndicats étudiants doivent s’engager le lendemain, menées par Edouard qui, en sa qualité de Directeur Général des Services, est tout désigné pour assumer ce rôle.

Emmanuel, lui, joue l’arbitre. La délégation des pouvoirs, quoique inévitable, lui pèse, accentuant sa frustration. Habitué à contrôler jusqu’au moindre détail de l’organigramme, il ne peut retenir une pointe de contrariété à l’idée d’être privé du rôle de négociateur, lui qui puise une bonne partie de sa satisfaction professionnelle dans l’exercice délicat des pourparlers.

Il est près de vingt et une heures quand Emmanuel quitte enfin son bureau, la tête lourde et les membres courbaturés par un début de grippe dont il ne parvient à se défaire. Il longe les couloirs à demi-déserts d’un pas hésitant, sans réussir à déterminer si sa fébrilité est due à la fièvre ou aux trop longues heures de travail qu’il s’impose.

Il descend l’escalier, le crâne vrillé par la migraine. Des éclats de voix retentissent depuis le hall d’entrée, en contrebas, parvenant jusqu’à lui. Emmanuel s’immobilise, une main sur la rampe. Il reconnaîtrait ce timbre à la fois grave et sévère n’importe où, différencierait cette inflexion sèche, à la douceur voilée, entre mille.

Un frisson lui parcourt l’échine.

La coïncidence est impossible.

La température, la fatigue ont dû avoir raison de ses nerfs. Il étouffe une quinte de toux, dégringole les dernières marches et débouche dans le hall.

Il est là.

A quelques mètres de lui, aussi à l’aise que s’il n’était jamais parti, les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, une écharpe autour du cou. 

Manuel Valls.

A ses côtés, Malek, Carlos et Francis.

Ils se retrouvent l’un devant l’autre avant qu’Emmanuel n’ait le temps de se ressaisir.

« Monsieur le Président. »

Manuel lui serre la main ; Emmanuel s’abandonne à sa poigne, réplique du rituel immuable qui a débuté dès leur première rencontre. Manuel mène le jeu, Emmanuel suit le mouvement. Un jour, par ambition ou par stupidité, il a coupé court à leur pas de deux. Les regrets l’ont assailli dès que les conséquences de son geste lui sont apparues ; depuis, il se retrouve impuissant à réparer son erreur, incapable de savoir comment reprendre le fil d’une danse interrompue près d’un an plus tôt.

Les manières de Manuel, ce soir, sont froides. A Barcelone, il ne s’est jamais départi de sa dérision à son égard, l’appelant par son prénom, le traitant avec la condescendance que l’on réserve à un enfant capricieux. A Paris, sa courtoisie s’empreint de formalisme, sa politesse se nimbe d’un respect dans lequel Emmanuel cherche en vain un soupçon de raillerie.

Inconsciemment ou presque, Emmanuel a imaginé leurs retrouvailles des dizaines de fois. Il en a envisagé toutes les possibilités, en a esquissé les contours jusqu’à l’envi. La réalité, cependant, le prend au dépourvu. Cette rencontre fortuite sous le regard indifférent de Francis et ceux, hostiles, de Carlos et Malek, ridiculise toutes les scènes qu’il a échafaudées dans son esprit.

Il échange quelques mots avec Manuel sans savoir ce qu’il raconte, conscient de ses propres traits tirés, creusés par le manque de sommeil. Il sait que son teint est fiévreux, son nez rougi, irrité à force de s’être mouché. Il n’a pas besoin d’un miroir pour sentir que dans son regard brille un éclat d’appréhension qu’il est trop fatigué pour tenter de dissimuler, que son masque d’impassibilité, copié sur Manuel, s’est craquelé à l’instant où il a posé les yeux sur son aîné.

Il s’enfuit dès que la décence le permet, sans prendre la peine d’interroger Manuel sur les raisons de sa présence, en cette heure tardive, dans les couloirs de l’Université. Emmanuel s’en fiche. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée en fonction, il se fait l’effet d’un imposteur, intrus dans l’Université qu’il préside.

La lâcheté dont il fait preuve l’emplit de honte.

 

 

***

 

Le fossé entre l’expectative et la réalité est incommensurable. 

Emmanuel en fait l’expérience au cours du mois de Février, réalise à quel point il est aisé, tant que l’événement que l’on attend, que l’on redoute et que l’on désire de tout son être ne s’est pas produit, de fantasmer sur son issue, jusqu’à ce que les faits rattrapent les chimères échafaudées précédemment. La myriade des « et si ? » cède la place à l’évidence, évidence devant laquelle Emmanuel ne peut plus se voiler la face : Manuel est à Paris, et Manuel n’a aucune envie de renouer avec lui un contact qui aille au-delà d’une salutation cordiale et glaciale.

La situation est plus difficile à accepter qu’Emmanuel n’aurait songé.

Pendant des mois, il s’est persuadé que le temps allait finir par faire son œuvre, que la douleur s’amenuiserait peu à peu, et que le vide qui règne dans son cœur se comblerait tôt ou tard.

Il n’en est rien.

A Barcelone, il a compris que Manuel avait renoncé à lui avant même son départ pour l’Espagne.

A Paris, il comprend que lui-même n’a jamais renoncé à Manuel.

Emmanuel s’est toujours enorgueilli de foncer devant l’obstacle, plutôt que de reculer. Dès son plus jeune âge, il a appris à se battre pour obtenir ce qu’il souhaitait. Enfant, déjà, il faisait la sourde oreille aux adultes qui le mettaient en garde ; adolescent, il a fait sienne la maxime de René Char : « Ne t’attarde pas à l’ornière des résultats. » Pendant quarante ans, cette stratégie a fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances : c’est à son opiniâtreté qu’il doit sa carrière éclair, son accession à la tête de l’Université moins de deux ans après en avoir intégré les rangs. 

Des décennies durant, il s’est surpassé.

Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois de son existence, il n’est pas certain d’être à la hauteur de la tâche qu’il s’est fixé. Face à sa volonté se dresse une détermination qu’il sait inébranlable, celle d’un homme dont l’obstination est égale à la sienne.

Et pourtant.

Emmanuel a besoin de Manuel. 

Personnellement, professionnellement. 

Chez lui, à l’Université, où l’on célèbre ses talents de diplomate qui, au moment où tout le monde anticipe l’explosion d’une crise ouverte, parviennent à désamorcer la tension, qui retombe comme un soufflé raté, laissant les étudiants et professeurs décontenancés. Emmanuel, s’il se félicite de l’adoption de ses mesures, voit l’atmosphère se calmer avec des sentiments mitigés. Dans son Université apaisée, l’absence de Manuel revient le heurter avec une intensité qu’il croyait oubliée.

Par honte ou par fierté, il refuse de s’abaisser à lui courir après, et continue à avancer, rongé par une solitude qu’il noie dans une intenable stratégie d’évitement, unique alternative au gouffre au bord duquel il oscille. Il s’accroche à la culture comme à une échappatoire illusoire, efface le cauchemar qui continue de l’assaillir au fil des répliques de Racine et des vers d’Eluard, vit par procuration à travers la prose de Stendhal et les mélodies de Schuman, fuite en avant éperdue qui le trouve, un dimanche matin de la fin Février, en train d’errer dans les allées du musée Picasso.

Emmanuel y a atterri par hasard ou presque, désireux d’échapper au huis-clos de son appartement. Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, pourchassé par des rêves dont il ne reste que des lambeaux, images désagréables de Manuel le fuyant avec un mépris qu’il ne lui a jamais connu.

Une petite foule se presse dans les salles claires, parmi lesquelles Emmanuel flâne sans but. Il délaisse les œuvres les plus célèbres devant lesquelles se massent les visiteurs pour s’attarder devant ses tableaux préférés, stupéfait, une fois de plus, par le magnétisme des portraits de Dora Maar ou la simplicité touchante de celui de Paul en Pierrot. Plus loin, il marque un temps d’arrêt devant la sculpture en tête de taureau, s’interrompt devant les esquisses de corrida dont il ne goûte guère la brutalité mais qui, soudain, lui rappellent la violence d’un homme qu’il ne peut chasser de ses pensées.

Le troisième étage, à sa grande satisfaction, est moins animé que le reste du musée. Les combles abritent la collection personnelle de Picasso, les toiles de maîtres côtoyant les œuvres de l’artiste. Emmanuel prend le temps d’admirer ici un Renoir, là un Balthus, quand une silhouette, à l’autre bout de la pièce baignée par le soleil hivernal, attire son attention. Plongé dans la contemplation d’un tableau de Braque, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, l’homme examine la toile avec une attention si soutenue qu’il semble indifférent à la présence des autres visiteurs, oublieux du monde qui l’entoure.

Emmanuel fait un pas vers lui.

Il ne s’est pas trompé.

C’est bien Manuel, en jean et trench-coat, Manuel qui, par l’une de ces coïncidences stupides, de celles que l’on ne trouve que dans les mauvais romans et les comédies sentimentales qu’Emmanuel a toujours méprisées, a choisi le même jour que lui pour visiter le musée Picasso.

Le concours de circonstances est absurde. Pourtant, Emmanuel se sent incapable de bouger un muscle, les yeux fixés sur le dos de cet homme dont il connaît jusqu’à la façon de se pencher pour mieux observer le tableau sur lequel Emmanuel ose à peine jeter un regard. 

L’angoisse reflue en lui. Il triture son écharpe entre ses doigts, subitement nerveux à l’idée que Manuel le remarque, et quitte la salle avec précipitation, le souffle court. C’est uniquement dans la pièce suivante qu’il parvient à retrouver sa respiration, devant deux portraits accrochés côte à côte : à sa gauche, celui d’une femme espagnole, signé Miro ; à sa droite, une très jeune fille dont l’artiste a tracé le prénom au-dessus de son visage en fines lettres noires : Marguerite. 

Emmanuel s’immobilise devant le tableau de Matisse. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il écume les allées du musée, mais il n’a aucun souvenir de cette toile somme toute banale, aux traits de pinceau épais, presque naïfs, et aux couleurs moins harmonieuses que sur les chefs d’œuvre du peintre. Néanmoins, il se dégage de ce portrait une intensité qui le trouble. Le regard de Marguerite paraît le transpercer et le tableau, brutalement, revêt une familiarité surprenante, semblable à l’une de ces impressions de déjà-vu qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, éveillent en nous un éclair de compréhension plus vaste, trop fugace pour que l’on puisse en saisir la signification.

« C’est Picasso qui a choisi ce tableau dans la collection de Matisse. »

Emmanuel sursaute. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’a pas prêté attention au va et vient des visiteurs autour de lui. Manuel se tient à ses côtés, désignant du menton le portrait de Marguerite.

« A la fin des années 1900, les deux peintres se sont échangés des toiles, et Picasso aurait choisi celle-ci précisément parce qu’il y voyait la preuve de la faiblesse de Matisse en tant qu’artiste. »

Emmanuel lui jette un coup d’œil timide. Le ton de Manuel, docte, n’appelle aucune réponse, similaire à celui du professeur qui instruit son élève.

« A en croire les racontars de l’époque, le tableau servait de cible à Picasso et à ses amis, qui s’amusaient à le viser avec des fléchettes à ventouse. »

Manuel parle à mi-voix, comme s’il s’adressait davantage à lui-même qu’à Emmanuel. Incapable de prononcer un mot, celui-ci l’écoute en silence, n’osant faire un geste de peur de rompre son monologue.

« Marguerite… » reprend Manuel. « C’était la fille de Matisse. Sa fille unique. »

Emmanuel contemple le tableau, étourdi. La force qui émane du portrait le surprend, comparable à celle qui imprègne une autre toile, qui représente l’homme qui, en cet instant, se tient à quelques centimètres de lui, et dont il ressent chaque mouvement, chaque parole, avec une acuité douloureuse.

« Elle avait douze ans, à l’époque. »

Emmanuel hoche la tête.

 _J’avais treize ans_.

Les mots de Manuel lui reviennent en mémoire. La confession de son aîné devant le portrait qui, à l’époque, trônait dans son bureau, l’avait troublé. Pour la première fois, Manuel s’était livré à lui, et il avait vu sa façade impénétrable se craqueler, dévoilant un garçon sensible, au double regard mélancolique, identique à quarante ans d’intervalle.

Manuel, avec la réserve qui le caractérise, n’a jamais évoqué son enfance devant lui. Ce qu’Emmanuel sait de l’entourage de son père, de la longue liste d’artistes qu’il a côtoyés en grandissant, il l’a glané au hasard des bruits de couloirs et de conversations avec des collègues auxquels il n’a jamais pu s’empêcher de parler de Manuel. Celui-ci possède avec l’art une intimité qui restera toujours étrangère à Emmanuel ; à l’instar de Marguerite, Manuel détient l’expérience inégalable de l’enfant qui évolue, du jeune homme qui se construit dans un milieu artistique.

Ce n’est qu’à présent qu’Emmanuel réalise que le tableau de Marguerite lui évoque celui de Manuel. En apparence, les toiles n’ont rien en commun : les styles des peintres sont diamétralement opposés, les dimensions différentes, les couleurs vives de l’un sans comparaison avec les tons pastel de l’autre. Cependant, il se dégage de ces deux adolescents dont les profils se détachent de trois-quarts sur un fond uni, une ressemblance moins physique qu’émotionnelle. 

Deux jeunes gens, pas encore sortis de l’enfance, au regard déjà empli d’une gravité adulte.

Deux enfants, qui grandissent dans l’ombre de leurs pères, dans la lumière de leur peinture.

Manuel. Marguerite.

Deux prénoms aux significations usuelles.

Le regard de la jeune fille scrute Emmanuel, impassible. Sa chevelure brune assortie au ruban qui orne son cou, Marguerite sourit légèrement, comme si elle se moquait de celui qui la fixe par-delà les années.

Emmanuel se demande quel secret dissimule cette jeune fille qui avait accepté, à douze ans, de poser pour un portrait que son père avait par la suite donné à Picasso, très certainement conscient des critiques de celui-ci à son égard. Marguerite et Matisse ont emporté leur mystère avec eux. L’envers du décor restera irrésolu et inexpliqué, à l’image de la genèse de toute œuvre d’art, inconnue de tous sauf de l’artiste lui-même.

« C’est une cicatrice qu’elle dissimule derrière le ruban qui orne son cou. »

Les paroles de Manuel brisent le silence, écho troublant de ses pensées, réponse partielle à la question qu’il n’a pas formulée. Emmanuel se tourne à demi vers son compagnon ; Manuel a conservé, malgré l’absence et la rancœur, cette faculté à le comprendre à demi-mot, cette facilité à lire en lui avant que lui-même ne saisisse la teneur de ses propres pensées.

« Elle avait gardé la cicatrice à la suite d’une opération subie quand elle était enfant. Après la Première Guerre Mondiale, les progrès de la chirurgie esthétique ont permis de l’effacer, et Marguerite a pu abandonner son ruban noir. »

Manuel soliloque à voix basse, les yeux toujours rivés au tableau.

« Marguerite. Elle est devenue Résistante pendant la Guerre, tu sais. Le destin habituel. Arrestation, torture, déportation. Elle a réussi à s’échapper du train avant que celui-ci n’arrive au camp. Après la guerre, son père l’a dessinée de nouveau. Des esquisses, très fines, très belles. »

Le secret de ces yeux noirs tient dans les quelques phrases que Manuel vient de prononcer. La jeune fille, sur cette toile, n’a pas conscience des épreuves qu’elle traversera quelques années plus tard, mais Emmanuel croit déceler sur ses traits fin une volonté farouche – ou n’est-ce pas lui qui, à présent qu’il connaît son histoire, projette sur son visage le futur qu’elle n’a pas encore connu ?

Il se retourne vers Manuel pour lui faire part de ses réflexions mais la place, à ses côtés, est vide.

Emmanuel jette un regard décontenancé autour de lui.

Manuel a disparu, sans une parole ni un adieu.

Il quitte le musée sans achever sa visite, bouleversé par un tableau qu’il aimerait posséder, déconcerté par l’attitude d’un homme qui continue de se dérober à toutes ses tentatives pour le comprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les citations des premiers paragraphes sont extraites de « J’habite une douleur » de René Char, dans _Fureur et Mystère_ , bouquin dont EM n’arrête pas de parler irl (à raison. Lisez-le !!)
> 
> Les anecdotes concernant le tableau de Matisse sont toutes véridiques, EM aime réellement Picasso et MV passe bel et bien ses dimanches à écumer les musées parisiens et notamment le musée Picasso, merci Twitter.
> 
> (Et un gros ugh sur ce chapitre, qui est peut-être celui dont je suis le moins satisfaite depuis le début de SuD, au point que j’ai eu envie de balancer mon cahier, mon PC et moi-même par la fenêtre à de très nombreuses reprises en essayant d’écrire ces bêtises.)


	4. Chapter 4

Emmanuel s’étire. Marguerite le fixe par-dessus l’écran de son ordinateur, impassible. Il a acheté la reproduction du tableau de Matisse le lendemain de sa visite au musée, mu par une impulsion que, quinze jours plus tard, il ne s’explique toujours pas. Faute de place pour le suspendre, il a placé le portrait sur l’une des étagères encombrées de son bureau, entre deux piles de livres, de façon à pouvoir le contempler depuis son fauteuil.

Les yeux noirs de Marguerite lui rendent son regard, aussi énigmatiques qu’à l’instant où il s’est retrouvé devant son tableau pour la première fois, aussi troublants que ceux de l’homme qui lui a révélé l’histoire de cette jeune fille avant de s’éclipser sans un mot.

Depuis, Manuel est invisible.

Emmanuel, retenu par une timidité mêlée de pudeur, n’a pas cherché à le contacter. Il évite volontairement les alentours du musée du Luxembourg, prend soin de ne pas s’égarer dans le quartier où habite Manuel, s’oblige à ne pas mentionner son nom devant des connaissances communes. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis leur rencontre fortuite dans les allées du musée Picasso, deux semaines au terme desquelles la confrontation lui reste incompréhensible, si perturbante qu’il a supposé pouvoir, en achetant le portrait de Marguerite, percer le mystère de l’homme qui lui en a confié le secret.

Peine perdue.

Le visage de Marguerite demeure insondable, à l’image du comportement de Manuel dont l’absence, de nouveau, lui pèse avec une intensité renouvelée. Naïvement, Emmanuel a cru voir dans ces retrouvailles aux accents surréalistes l’esquisse d’un dialogue, le premier pas vers une possible réconciliation. Cependant, tandis que les derniers jours de l’hiver s’envolent et que le silence de Manuel se fait de plus en plus accablant, Emmanuel se prend à songer qu’il ne s’agit peut-être que de l’une de ces curieuses coïncidences, qui ne se produisent qu’une seule fois dans une vie et qui, à peine achevées, revêtent ce parfum d’irréalité propre aux souvenirs envolés.

_Il y a des maladies extravagantes_

_Qui consistent à vouloir ce que l’on n’a pas_.

Emmanuel a beau avoir lu et relu Gide, il n’est jamais parvenu à prendre ses conseils au pied de la lettre.

Sur ce point comme sur bien d’autres, Manuel et lui se ressemblent.

Encaisser les tourments de la réalité sans broncher n’est pas dans leurs gènes, pas plus que de subir l’avanie de la défaite sans se battre.

Emmanuel, alors que les jonquilles et les primevères sèment leurs tapis éclatants dans la grisaille des jardins parisiens, fait ce qu’il a toujours fait.

Il se bat.

Contre les critiques qui, après l’accalmie du début du semestre, pleuvent sur lui avec une violence jusqu’alors inégalée. A présent que le chantier de simplification des statuts universitaires est en marche, ceux-là mêmes qui, la veille, louaient ses talents de diplomate lui reprochent son autoritarisme. Les uns fustigent son prétendu passage en force, les autres s’offusquent de sa fermeté face aux revendications des syndicats, enseignants comme étudiants, et tous l’accusent d’avoir, par quelques belles paroles, enterré tout débat avant la mise en œuvre de ses mesures.

Il se bat.

Contre la mince figure qui continue de hanter ses rêves, contre la honte qui l’envahit dès qu’il pense à cet homme qui, à cinquante-cinq ans passés, a réussi à se réinventer lorsque lui-même, de quinze ans son cadet, se retrouve à son tour pris au piège d’un carcan administratif qu’il a toutes les peines du monde à bouleverser.

 _Ne désire jamais, Emmanuel, regoûter les eaux du passé_.

A un an d’intervalle, la comparaison est cruelle. Alors que Manuel, libéré des contraintes de la vie universitaire, goûte aux joies de l’indépendance retrouvée, Emmanuel s’enfonce dans les eaux amères d’un passé qu’il n’a pas connu, celui de la solitude et de l’ostracisme, dont Manuel a fait les frais au printemps précédent.

 _Emmanuel, ne cherche pas, dans l’avenir, à retrouver jamais le passé_.

 _Les Nourritures Terrestres_ est le livre de la jeunesse ; à quarante ans, les exhortations de Gide lui apparaissent comme autant de reproches muets devant ses décisions, jugement sans appel du maître face à la désinvolture de ses actions.

Le conseil, en vérité, fait écho à ses réflexions : Emmanuel ne cherche plus, dans l’avenir, à retrouver le passé. Jamais il n’a davantage souhaité tourner le dos à ses erreurs, cesser de laisser à l’ambition seule le soin de dicter ses agissements. Fatigué par la nécessité d’engloutir ses secrets derrière une couche de dissimulation sournoise, il est las d’avoir fondé la majeure partie de ses relations sur des jeux de pouvoir malsains, qui lui donnent tour à tour l’illusion de la grandeur et de l’humiliation.

 _Le rêve de demain est une joie, mais la joie de demain en est une autre_.

Porté par une logique absurde, Emmanuel en est venu à considérer Manuel comme le corollaire de sa réussite à la tête de l’Université. L’idée est ridicule ; pourtant, son cartésianisme coutumier lui fait défaut, et il ne peut s’empêcher d’échafauder une suite d’hypothèses irrationnelles, formules bancales et insensées au travers desquelles il fait de Manuel la condition sine qua non du succès de ses réformes et, inversement, de son triomphe à l’Université la nécessité absolue précédant une éventuelle réconciliation avec son aîné. 

La théorie est stupide, semblable à l’une de ces phrases ou de ces gestes que l’on répète obsessionnellement dans l’espoir d’apaiser une angoisse. Le raisonnement, tout illogique soit-il, refuse de le laisser en paix, et c’est pour tenter de conjurer le sort, de faire taire ce refrain exaspérant – _tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute_ – qu’Emmanuel se jette dans le travail avec ferveur.

Paralysé par la perspective de son échec, il accroît la pression sur lui-même et les membres de l’équipe universitaire ; ses décisions se font plus tranchantes, ses prises de position sans appel.

Sa peur tient en un paradoxe : s'il sait qu'il a besoin de Manuel à ses côtés, Emmanuel reste obnubilé par la volonté d’atteindre ses objectifs seul, déterminé à prouver à Manuel, à lui-même, et à tous ceux qui scrutent ses mouvements en attendant sa chute, qu’il peut accomplir les promesses sur lesquelles il a fondé son élection.

Une fois sa réussite assurée, Manuel sera à sa portée.

 

***

 

« Tu m’inquiètes, Emmanuel. »

Emmanuel suspend son geste, une main sur la poignée de la porte. La réunion du CA vient de s’achever, parcourue par des tensions si vives qu’il lui a fallu user de toute son autorité pour apaiser les esprits. Si la fermeté de ses propos a permis de ramener le calme autour de la table, les désaccords sont loin d’être tranchés. Il n’ignore pas, bien sûr, qu’une bonne partie du Conseil lui reproche son intransigeance : la salle, du reste, s’est vidée dès que la réunion a pris fin. Les professeurs comme le personnel administratif se sont dépêchés de s’éclipser, le laissant en tête à tête avec ses démons.

Seul François s’est attardé et l’observe, un éclat d’inquiétude dans le regard.

Emmanuel, malgré la fatigue, se force à lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il a perdu le compte des espressos avalés au cours de la journée ; la caféine, qui le maintient dans un état d’excitation fébrile, l’empêchera d’ici quelques heures de trouver le repos, et accueillera son insomnie peuplée de visions à la familiarité menaçante. La nuit précédente, comme souvent, il a mal dormi. Il redoute le sommeil autant que l’insomnie, les cauchemars qui le rongent autant que les soucis qui le poursuivent sans répit. Il travaille trop. Il le sait, tout comme il a conscience de son teint blafard, des cernes qui dessinent des poches violacées sous ses yeux et de ses tempes qui grisonnent peu à peu.

« Tu ne dors pas assez, » dit Bayrou, en écho à ses pensées.

Emmanuel se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. La sollicitude presque maternelle de son collègue, soudain, lui devient insupportable.

« Je vais très bien, » réplique-t-il, le ton plus sec qu’il n’aurait souhaité.

François hausse un sourcil, surpris par son agressivité. Emmanuel rougit, penaud : il agit comme un adolescent boudeur, qui refuse la main tendue de son aîné.

« A toi de voir, » répond François. « Mais tu devrais faire attention, Emmanuel. Tu tires sur la corde, tu travailles trop. Les gens parlent.

\- C’est inévitable.

\- Inévitable, peut-être, mais dangereux. Les critiques se radicalisent, tu risques de te retrouver isolé. Tu as entendu ce qu’a dit Copé à Bruno en quittant le CA ? »

Emmanuel esquisse un geste pour le faire taire, mais Bayrou continue, implacable :

« Macron fait du Valls. Et il n’a pas tort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Emmanuel se met à rire.

François se contente de le fixer en silence, le front barré par des rides soucieuses.

Emmanuel rit. Il rit pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas céder à la honte qui le submerge devant cet homme qui a tourné le dos à l’ambition d’une vie pour le soutenir, qui œuvre depuis un semestre à la moralisation de l’Université et qui, s’il connaissait la nature véritable du traître qui se laisse gagner par une hilarité proche de l’hystérie, se détournerait de lui avec un dégoût semblable à celui de Manuel. Car son attitude n’a rien à envier à celle de Fillon ou de Le Pen, songe Emmanuel tandis que les hoquets de son fou-rire se calment peu à peu, remplacés par une lassitude si grande qu’il sent avec horreur les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir.

Il se revoit devant Manuel, ravalant ses sanglots au rythme des coups de sa main contre sa peau nue, porteuse d’une violence aussi atroce que jubilatoire. En sa compagnie, il a pleuré sans retenue. Il a trempé l’oreiller de larmes et de sueur mêlées, s’est laissé aller à la torture délectable du plaisir refusé, de la jouissance retardée. Même sa culpabilité s’est teintée de larmes au cours d’une nuit où, après avoir humilié Manuel devant leurs collègues européens, quelques jours seulement avant qu’il ne déclare officiellement sa candidature à la Présidence, il l’a regardé dormir à la lueur de son téléphone, rongé par ses trahisons passées et à venir. Quand Manuel s’est réveillé, étonné et ensommeillé, il les a plongés dans la pénombre avec précipitation, terrifié à l’idée qu’il ne le surprenne en train de pleurer ou pire, qu’il ne comprenne la raison de sa détresse.

Après le départ de Manuel, ses larmes se sont taries, comme si, une fois son aîné parti, ses glandes lacrymales s’étaient asséchées d’elles-mêmes.

En cet instant, pourtant, un flot d’eau salée dévale sur ses joues, aussi incontrôlable que le fou-rire qui l’habitait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les bras ballants, debout au milieu d’une salle de réunion vide, le Président de l’Université pleure.

Il pleure ses remords, ses regrets, sa solitude, sa peur.

« Emmanuel, voyons… »

Bayrou pose une main sur son épaule, bien plus gêné que lui. Emmanuel accepte sans un mot le mouchoir qu’il lui tend. Il a l’impression d’être redevenu un petit garçon qui va trouver refuge, en larmes, dans les jupes de sa grand-mère.

A quarante ans, on ne pleure plus.

Pas pour ça, du moins. 

François, désemparé, lui adresse quelques mots de réconfort au travers desquels Emmanuel croit comprendre qu’il en sait bien davantage qu’il ne souhaite le laisser paraître.

 

***

 

« Tu vas à la soirée de Hollande, mercredi prochain ? »

Emmanuel cligne des yeux, déconcerté par la question de Myriam qui, une main sur l’encadrement de la porte de son bureau, s’apprête à prendre congé.

« La soirée de Hollande ? » répète-t-il, incertain.

« Pour la parution de son nouveau livre. Tu as dû recevoir le carton, non ? »

La vision d’un bristol à la typographie fine et élégante, noyé dans la masse du courrier, lui revient en mémoire : « François Hollande vous convie à un cocktail dînatoire le mercredi 21 mars 2018, etc. » Il a vu passer l’invitation sans prendre le temps d’y répondre ; s’il sait que sa présence, en tant que successeur de Hollande, y est attendue, presque requise, l’idée d’y assister lui est insupportable.

« Tu y vas ? » demande-t-il à Myriam.

« Je serai à Bruxelles ce jour-là. Non, c’est Manuel qui m’en a parlé. »

Emmanuel hoche la tête sans répondre ; dans l’angle de son champ de vision, Marguerite se moque de lui, rieuse et malicieuse. 

Il n’a pas le courage de demander à Myriam si Manuel compte s’y rendre.

 

***

 

Le premier jour du printemps arrive sans crier gare, journée froide et ensoleillée qui contraste avec l’humeur orageuse d’Emmanuel. Les heures s’écoulent au gré des polémiques et des tracas de dernière minute ; Emmanuel passe ses nerfs sur Edouard, agacé de voir la majeure partie de son temps accaparée par des problèmes sans importance.

Il quitte l’Université à dix-huit heures, agité et nerveux.

Il n’a pas répondu à l’invitation de Hollande, préférant, avec orgueil, croire qu’il est encore temps de changer d’avis. En vérité, il sait que sa décision est prise, scellée dès l’instant où Myriam a prononcé quelques mots sur la signification desquels il continue de s’interroger : « C’est Manuel qui m’en a parlé. »

Se rendre à une soirée dans l’espoir de le croiser est risible, mais Emmanuel a renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter de trouver une explication rationnelle à l’émoi qui le saisit dès qu’il pense à Manuel, et qui le surprend de nouveau alors que, devant sa penderie, il hésite sur la tenue à revêtir, aussi indécis qu’un jeune homme le soir de son premier rendez-vous. L’un de ses éternels uniformes bleu marine, dont il ne se départ plus depuis la rentrée ? Cravate, ou chemise ouverte ?

Il effleure du doigt les costumes soigneusement alignés, s’empare d’une chemise impeccablement pliée, au col anglais et aux poignets mousquetaires.

Elle ne lui appartient pas.

Emmanuel caresse le coton immaculé, passe une main hésitante sur le double boutonnage du col rigide. Il sait que les boutons de manchette assortis sont enfouis dans un tiroir, derrière une pile de chaussettes, camouflés pour ne plus les voir.

Il enfile la chemise ; elle lui va parfaitement, mieux que la dernière fois qu’il l’a revêtue, deux ans auparavant. Depuis son accession à la Présidence de l’Université, il a maigri, perdu les quelques kilos qui le séparaient de Manuel dont la chemise ajustée, aujourd’hui, semble être taillée sur mesure, épousant chacun de ses mouvements.

Il ferme lentement les boutons ; arrivé au col, il s’interrompt, et retire la chemise sans prendre le temps de la déboutonner, avec autant de précipitation que si le tissu lui brûlait la peau.

Des mois durant, porter les habits de Manuel a été un jeu, un plaisir connu d’eux seuls. Emmanuel a aimé arpenter les couloirs de l’Université affublé de vêtements qui n’étaient pas les siens, se demandant avec une curiosité presque perverse si ses collègues remarquaient à ses poignets les boutons de manchette qui, la veille, ornaient ceux de Manuel.

Une provocation de plus, destinée à Manuel seul.

Un pas de deux, fait de rivalités et de non-dits, qui les a précipités dans l’abîme.

Emmanuel jette la chemise dans un coin de sa penderie avant de revêtir l’une des siennes. Il noue sa cravate bleu sombre d’un geste machinal, finalise le four-in-hand avec la force de l’habitude, quand les souvenirs d’une matinée de printemps, deux ans plus tôt, affluent en lui, réminiscences du lendemain de sa première nuit passée chez Manuel. 

La veille, ils ont travaillé jusqu’à une heure tardive, concentrés sur leurs interventions conjointes en vue d’un colloque dédié à Clemenceau, auquel Emmanuel s’est invité avec arrogance. 

Il a cours à huit heures ; comme à l’accoutumée, il est en retard. Il s’est douché avec précipitation, mal à l’aise dans cet appartement qu’il connait mal. L’aftershave de Manuel dont il s’est aspergé l’enveloppe, familier et troublant tandis qu’il se démène avec les poignets de la chemise qui, deux ans plus tard, gît au fond de sa penderie.

Manuel l’observe depuis son lit, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. En boxer et t-shirt, il sirote son café, assis au milieu des draps fripés.

« Tu vas être en retard, » s’amuse-t-il en le voyant empêtré dans sa propre chemise.

Emmanuel murmure un juron entre ses dents.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

La voix de Manuel claque, autoritaire. Emmanuel se fait l’impression d’être un enfant incapable de se débrouiller seul ; il le laisse fixer les boutons de manchette à ses poignets, boutonner son col avant de lui passer l’une de ses cravates autour du cou.

« Un nœud Windsor, s’il-te-plaît, » le prévient-il.

« Certainement pas. Ton col est trop étroit pour ce nœud prétentieux, comme dirait Balzac. »

Les mains de Manuel frôlent sa nuque, rapides et agiles.

« Eh bien ? » demande-t-il en ajustant le nœud.

« _La Comédie Humaine_. 

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. J’attends mieux que ça. »

Cet interrogatoire perpétuel sur des citations classiques est l’un de leurs jeux favoris : ils essaient de se piéger mutuellement, y parvenant rarement. Ce matin, néanmoins, l’esprit d’Emmanuel s’égare, ses pensées papillonnent. Incapable de se concentrer, la citation lui échappe. 

« _Illusions perdues_ ? »

Manuel resserre le nœud de sa cravate ; d’un doigt, il appuie sur sa carotide, bloquant sa respiration. Derrière ses lunettes de vue, ses yeux bleu-vert ont viré au gris acier.

« Tu me déçois. « _Une énorme cravate en mousseline blanche, dont le nœud prétentieux avait été cherché par un Beau pour charmer les femmes charmantes de 1809_ … » »

Le sang afflue au cerveau d’Emmanuel, pantelant sous la poigne de Manuel. La mémoire lui revient au moment où il sent sa vision s’obscurcir.

« _Le Cousin Pons_ , » lâche-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

Manuel sourit, relâche sa pression :

« Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

Emmanuel retrouve son souffle, réajuste sa cravate, un œil sur le miroir :

« Tu m’as fait un four-in-hand ? Trop classique, » bougonne-t-il.

Il peste pour le plaisir ; c’est une autre de leurs habitudes, ces chamailleries constantes, sur tout et sur rien.

« Pas classique, professionnel, » rétorque Manuel en lui tendant une veste.

Ils se jaugent du regard. Dans les yeux de Manuel brille une expression indéchiffrable qui, soudain, lui serre la gorge. Emmanuel sait qu’il connaît ses ambitions ; tous deux ont compris depuis longtemps que leur duel causerait leur perte. Sans mot dire, Manuel effleure sa joue de la main ; ses doigts sur sa peau lui font l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Emmanuel ouvre la bouche, muet. Une fois n’est pas coutume, les mots lui font défaut.

« Dépêche-toi. Tu vas être en retard. »

La voix de Manuel est sèche, un peu voilée.

Emmanuel déglutit. Il aimerait répliquer que les cours n’ont aucune importance, qu’il est prêt à passer la matinée avec lui, la journée, la semaine, et toutes celles qui vont suivre. Manuel le repousse d’une chiquenaude sur l’épaule avant qu’il n’ait rassemblé son courage pour lui dire les phrases qui lui brûlent les lèvres.

Il s’enfuit.

Ce jour-là, il a abandonné le nœud Windsor.

 

Emmanuel ajuste son nœud régate, jette un coup d’œil à son reflet, inquiet et soucieux dans le miroir.

Il est en retard.

 

***

 

Quand il pénètre dans le restaurant du Boulevard Saint-Germain qui accueille la soirée, la salle privatisée pour l’occasion est noire de monde. D’ordinaire, Emmanuel se délecte de l’ambiance mi hypocrite, mi frivole qui règne dans ce genre d’assemblée ; ce soir, cependant, il se perd sans plaisir parmi la foule, échangeant des salutations polies avec des universitaires qui le courtisent après l’avoir traîné dans la boue. Derrière son masque souriant, il scrute la salle avec une impatience anxieuse, sans succès. La silhouette qu’il cherche sans oser l’admettre reste invisible.

Il est près de vingt-et-une heures quand il remarque Manuel qui, s’il en croit le petit groupe qui l’entoure pour le saluer, vient d’arriver. Vêtu d’un costume marine et d’une chemise bleu sombre au col ouvert, il discute avec Bernard, souriant et décontracté.

Emmanuel desserre sa cravate qui, soudain, l’étouffe. Il manque d’air dans ce restaurant surchauffé, mal à l’aise dans son costume strict, presque rétrograde en comparaison de la tenue élégante de Manuel. Etonné par l’angoisse qui l’étreint à chacune de ses rencontres avec son ancien collègue, il avale d’un trait la flûte de champagne que lui offre le serveur ; l’alcool lui pique la langue, sans apaiser l’appréhension qui lui noue la gorge.

Ce soir, il joue quitte ou double.

Il rafle la mise, ou perd le jackpot à jamais.

Il s’apprête à le rejoindre quand une main se pose sur son épaule :

« Emmanuel ! C’est un plaisir, comme toujours. »

Hollande se tient devant lui, affable et amène. Emmanuel lui rend son accolade sans écouter un mot de ses paroles, les yeux fixés sur Manuel, qui embrasse Najat. Tous deux sont manifestement ravis de se retrouver : malgré la distance, il reconnaît le demi-sourire de Manuel, celui qu’il réserve à ceux qu’il apprécie sincèrement et qu’Emmanuel a surpris à une ou deux reprises sur ses lèvres alors qu’il le contemplait. Najat et lui éclatent de rire, complices, précipitant en Emmanuel une vague de jalousie teintée d’amertume.

« Excusez-moi, » murmure-t-il à Hollande, qui s’interrompt au milieu de sa phrase, pris au dépourvu.

Emmanuel l’abandonne pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, ignorant les connaissances qui l’interpellent sur son passage.

« Bonsoir. »

Il se racle la gorge. Manuel et Najat se retournent, décontenancés par son interruption brutale. Najat lui rend sa bise avec la froideur qu’elle lui réserve habituellement, et adresse un sourire d’excuse à Manuel.

« Je vous laisse. A plus tard, Manuel. »

La déception que Manuel ne cherche pas à cacher devant son départ précipité accentue la nervosité d’Emmanuel. Son voisin, glacial, le toise ; l’éclat rieur a disparu de ses yeux, qui ont pris la couleur de la mer déchaînée. Il se détourne ; Emmanuel, paniqué, le retient par la manche de sa veste :

« Manuel… »

L’agacement qu’il lit sur les traits de son interlocuteur le tétanise.

S’il le laisse filer entre ses doigts, il le perd pour toujours.

Il ne peut s’y résoudre.

Un flot de paroles s’écoule de sa bouche, logorrhée décousue et incohérente. Il parle. Il parle sans savoir ce qu’il raconte, évoque la soirée et la météo, l’ouvrage de Hollande et ses projets pour l’Université, le roman qu’il vient d’achever et l’actualité dans un monologue incontrôlable, mu par cette pulsion irrésistible, ce besoin vital de rallier Manuel à sa cause, de le convaincre, de le retenir, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de plus.

Il l’exaspère.

Il fait fausse route, s’est fourvoyé dès qu’il a ouvert la bouche. Il le sait, tout comme il sait qu’il est en train de jeter en l’air ses dernières chances, mais il est trop tard, trop tard pour se taire, trop tard pour s’excuser, trop tard pour arrêter de s’enfoncer, trop tard pour cesser de culpabiliser.

« Excuse-moi. »

Avec un sourire poli, Manuel s’évanouit dans la foule, trop rapide pour qu’il puisse tenter de l’arrêter.

Emmanuel repose sa flûte de champagne à demi entamée, nauséeux. Un goût acide lui emplit la bouche, la sueur perle à son front.

Tout est fini.

Il a échoué, brûlé ses derniers vaisseaux, perdu, par son comportement puéril et capricieux, tout espoir de retrouver un jour Manuel. Il ne peut blâmer son aîné ; c’est lui-même, gamin immature et irresponsable, qui a signé sa perte, incapable de saisir la perche que lui a tendu Manuel un dimanche de Février dans les allées d’un musée.

 _Tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute – tout est de ta faute_.

« Ça va, Emmanuel ? »

Il sursaute. Dany se dresse devant lui, jovial et enthousiaste. 

Emmanuel s’oblige à lui rendre son sourire. Prendre part à sa conversation tient du supplice ; il voudrait se mettre à hurler, implorer le pardon de Manuel, se traîner à genoux devant lui, sans se soucier de leurs collègues et des connaissances qui les entourent. Il aimerait s’humilier, s’avilir, tout, plutôt que de supporter la froideur qu’il a lue sur son visage, l’indifférence qui l’a blessé aussi vivement qu’un coup de poignard.

Quand Dany se tait, à la suite d’une tirade virulente dont Emmanuel n’a pas écouté un seul mot, Manuel prend congé de Hollande, manteau sur le bras et écharpe autour du cou.

Il est sur le point de partir, réalise Emmanuel avec affolement. Il bredouille une explication incompréhensible à Dany, se rue au vestiaire, récupère ses affaires et sort du restaurant sans un adieu pour Hollande, qui le dévisage alors qu’il franchit les portes battantes au pas de course.

Il marque un temps d’arrêt sur le trottoir, surpris par l’air glacial de cette soirée printanière. Quelques mètres plus loin, Manuel, seul, est sur le point de s’engouffrer dans le VTC qui vient de se garer devant lui.

La panique tord l’estomac d’Emmanuel.

Il se précipite, se jette dans la voiture avant que Manuel n’ait le temps de refermer la portière et s’affale à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière. 

« Emmanuel ?! »

L’exclamation de Manuel est incrédule.

Emmanuel attache sa ceinture sans un mot, le cœur battant. La peur, en lui, a cédé la place à la colère, bien plus dirigée contre lui-même qu’envers son aîné. La tentation de le narguer, de le faire sortir de ses gonds a ressurgi, plus forte que jamais. Il veut le pousser dans ses retranchements, provoquer son courroux, tout, plutôt que cette indifférence polie qu’il ne peut plus, qu’il ne veut plus supporter. « Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu mérites, » lui murmure une petite voix dans son esprit, et la volonté, enfouie depuis des mois, que Manuel le punisse pour son comportement, le châtie pour sa conduite, réapparaît sans crier gare, propageant dans son corps une onde de désir qui le fait frissonner. 

Il ignore le soupir excédé de Manuel, l’impatience avec laquelle il donne au chauffeur sa propre adresse.

Emmanuel a perdu toute notion du temps lorsque le taxi s’arrête dans sa rue. Une pluie fine bat les vitres du véhicule, garé à quelques mètres seulement de son immeuble. 

« Bonne soirée, » lui lance sèchement Manuel.

Emmanuel croise son regard assombri par l’énervement.

Il se réjouit de voir que la désinvolture de Manuel a laissé la place à l’irritation. Le chauffeur les observe dans le rétroviseur, une expression ironique sur le visage.

Emmanuel reste immobile, décidé à ne pas quitter la voiture.

Manuel pousse un juron, paie le chauffeur et claque la portière avec violence. Emmanuel le suit, ravi de constater que son compagnon perd son calme : déjà, Manuel s’éloigne sur le trottoir, remontant sa rue d’un pas vif.

« Manuel ! »

Sans se retourner, la silhouette accélère le pas, réplique à l’identique du cauchemar qui torture ses nuits. Emmanuel se met à courir. 

« Manuel ! »

Il le rattrape devant son immeuble, l’agrippe par l’épaule. Un couple de passants abrités sous un parapluie les croise, leur jetant un coup d’œil curieux. Manuel se dégage, mais Emmanuel le retient par la manche de son trench-coat, essoufflé.

Manuel se retourne, la bouche contractée en un rictus furibond, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par l’humidité.

Emmanuel est insoucieux de la pluie qui ruisselle sur sa tête nue et transperce peu à peu le tissu laineux de son manteau. Tétanisé, il suit le regard de Manuel, qui s’attarde sur ses doigts toujours posés sur son bras avant de croiser le sien. Sous la lueur tamisée des réverbères, brouillé par les milliers de gouttelettes qui rebondissent autour d’eux, le visage de Manuel est redevenu un masque impénétrable, ses yeux si foncés qu’ils paraissent avoir revêtu la couleur du ciel nocturne.

L’heure de vérité est venue.

La main tremblante, Emmanuel resserre son emprise sur son poignet, sans ciller.

Manuel laisse échapper un grondement sourd.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Emmanuel cherche désespérément de l’air, suffoqué par la main de Manuel, refermée sur le col de son pardessus avec une telle violence que ses pieds décollent du sol. Il perd l’équilibre, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si proche qu’il semble dédoublé.

La position est familière, réplique d’une valse interrompue depuis plus d’un an. Les sensations, volontairement oubliées, refoulées dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, resurgissent, jouissives et douloureuses. Leurs corps se frôlent ; l’haleine de Manuel lui chatouille les narines, à peine empâtée par le champagne. Mécaniquement, Emmanuel retrouve chacun des détails qui l’ont pourchassé au fil des mois, de la courbe de sa mâchoire, contractée par la fureur, à ses traits, crispés en une grimace où l’exaspération se dispute à la haine.

Emmanuel avale sa salive avec difficulté.

Déstabilisé par un mouvement brusque de Manuel, il trébuche sans pouvoir se retenir. Spontanément, il se raccroche à ses épaules. Ses doigts s’égarent contre sa nuque, rencontrent ses cheveux humides, la douceur de son écharpe en cachemire.

Manuel se fige, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Instinctivement, Emmanuel comble l’espace qui les sépare, recouvrant des siennes ces lèvres d’entre lesquelles s’échappent quelques volutes de vapeur dans la nuit glaciale. 

La protestation de Manuel est étouffée par sa propre bouche.

Emmanuel ignore comment il se retrouve plaqué contre la façade de son immeuble, son pardessus râpant le mur froid, son écharpe serrée autour de son cou tel un nœud coulant maintenu par la main de Manuel, Manuel dont la bouche n’a pas quitté la sienne et qui l’embrasse avec une hargne mâtinée de cruauté, une rage teintée de sauvagerie.

Ce n’est pas un baiser que cette lutte sans merci à laquelle s’abandonne Emmanuel sans tenter de combattre, asphyxié par les doigts de Manuel contre sa gorge, sidéré par la brutalité de sa langue contre la sienne, étourdi par la morsure de ses dents qui le marquent avec la même férocité que lors de leur premier baiser.

Il se laisse aller, cloué sur place par la jambe de Manuel qui, glissée entre les siennes, lui interdit tout mouvement. 

Les paupières closes, Emmanuel halète de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, les mains cramponnées à celle de Manuel, qui accentue sa pression contre son cou, si ferme qu’il sent l’air lui manquer.

Ses sens s’émoussent, remplacés par la seule présence de Manuel, de son pouce contre sa peau nue, de ses doigts sur sa gorge, sa nuque, de ses dents sur ses lèvres, de son genou sur l’érection qu’il ne cherche même plus à réfréner. 

Il esquisse un geste, sans savoir s’il souhaite se dégager ou prolonger cette lutte à mort.

Manuel desserre son emprise, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

Emmanuel ouvre les yeux, rencontre son regard déchaîné.

Il prend peur, terrifié à l’idée de le voir l’abandonner sur ce trottoir, réplique d’une scène jouée des dizaines de fois, et l’attire de nouveau à lui, sans se soucier de son cri, à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et l’avertissement.

Manuel l’empoigne par le col de son manteau, si violemment que sa tête vient heurter le mur avec un bruit sourd.

La douleur l’envahit, et il cède à la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon Gide pour la modification des citations, mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de remplacer "Nathanaël" par "Emmanuel."
> 
> EM irl est fan de Gide, MV dingue de Balzac, je suis obligée de donner raison à EM sur ce coup.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmanuel s’éveille dans un lit vide. Il ouvre les yeux, décontenancé par les draps fripés et la couette à demi jetée par terre. L’esprit brumeux, il peine à émerger du sommeil, et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que, frigorifié, il s’est recroquevillé en position fœtale au milieu du matelas, découvert et dénudé. Il se redresse pour se saisir de sa couette, étonné par le tiraillement qui élance son bras quand il s’étire, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller. Un cri lui échappe devant la douleur qui lui vrille l’arrière du crâne ; il tâte d’une main hésitante le point sensible de sa nuque, palpe avec précaution la bosse qu’il sent sous ses doigts, incrédule.

A sa droite, les chiffres lumineux de son radio-réveil scintillent dans la pénombre : 5 : 17. Emmanuel soupire, désorienté. Au-dessus de son lit, la pluie tambourine sur le vélux en un vacarme assourdissant, qui accentue l’état comateux dans lequel il est plongé. Il a négligé de fermer le store avant de se coucher, et l’eau dégouline sur la vitre en rigoles brillantes, presque lumineuses dans l’obscurité.

Emmanuel reste immobile, les membres courbaturés et les yeux fixés sur la buée qui perle sur l’une des extrémités du carreau. La pluie rebondit bruyamment sur le toit en zinc, éclipsant tous les autres bruits de la ville qui, de l’autre côté du mur, s’éveille peu à peu.

Emmanuel rabat son bras sur ses paupières fatiguées. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent par bribes, nappés d’un brouillard nébuleux qui obstrue le fil de ses pensées : son altercation avec Edouard à la fac. La soirée de Hollande. Bernard. Najat. Manuel.

 _Manuel_.

Emmanuel se hisse sur un coude, indifférent à l’étau qui enserre son crâne et à l’onde de souffrance qui lui transperce le corps.

« Manuel ? »

Seul le crépitement de la pluie semble répondre à sa question.

Emmanuel referme les yeux avec un gémissement, rabat la couette sur son visage.

 _Manuel_.

Les souvenirs affluent en lui, dérangeants, portant en eux le goût acide de la honte.

La nuit précédente, il a poursuivi Manuel de ses assiduités avec une indécence que même l’alcool n’excuserait pas. Emmanuel, toutefois, était sobre quand il s’est précipité à la suite de son aîné avec impudence. Sans se soucier de son exaspération ou de ses états d’âme, il l’a poussé à bout, jusqu’à ce que Manuel, exaspéré, le projette contre le mur de son immeuble. Sa tête a heurté la façade, si violemment qu’Emmanuel a redouté, l’espace d’un instant, de s’évanouir sous l’effet conjugué du choc et de la pression des mains de Manuel, refermées sur son cou.

Ce matin, seul son crâne douloureux lui permet de se persuader qu’il n’a pas été victime de son imagination fiévreuse. Si ce n’était pour les draps froissés et les taches incriminantes qui parsèment son matelas, il serait aisé de se convaincre que la présence de Manuel dans son appartement, dans son lit, n’a été qu’un songe, de l’une de ces visions enflammées qui peuplent ses rêves de temps à autre.

Emmanuel sait, cependant, qu’il n’en est rien.

Dans l’air flotte une trace du parfum de Manuel, fragrance insoutenable qui se mêle à l’arôme de sa propre sueur et de leurs sécrétions mélangées.

Emmanuel bascule à plat ventre, attrape l’oreiller où subsiste l’odeur, reconnaissable entre toutes, du cuir chevelu de Manuel, tempérée par l’émanation presque imperceptible de son shampoing. Emmanuel y enfouit le nez, comme s’il pouvait retrouver, à travers son seul odorat, l’intégralité de sa présence, évanouie à l’exception d’effluves éthérées qui auront disparu d’ici le lever du jour.

Il se heurte à son absence.

Manuel, sans aucun doute, s’est éclipsé dès qu’il a sombré dans le sommeil. Emmanuel étouffe un sourire acerbe : pendant des mois, le repos lui a fait défaut. Il a passé des nuits entières à tourner et retourner entre ses draps trempés par sa transpiration, cherché en vain à s’assoupir. Manuel à ses côtés, épuisé, vidé physiquement et psychologiquement, il s’est abandonné à la fatigue qui l’a submergé. Pour la première fois depuis plus d’un an, il a dormi sans se soucier du lendemain, loin des tourments de l’insomnie. 

Manuel en a profité pour le quitter sans un mot.

Les épaules endolories, Emmanuel se redresse pour jeter un coup d’œil à son réveil : 5 : 56. Dans quatre minutes, l’alarme se déclenchera, donnant le signal d’une nouvelle journée, identique aux précédentes et à celles qui vont suivre, noyée dans la masse des jours et des semaines, des mois et des années, et pourtant unique dans sa solitude, atroce dans sa détresse, insupportable dans son isolement.

Il désactive la sonnerie, se lève péniblement. D’un pas chancelant, il se traîne jusqu’à la douche, les muscles fourbus et la tête lourde.

Il ferme les yeux sous le jet brûlant, laisse l’eau dégouliner sur son visage et son organisme meurtris.

Il porte en lui les stigmates du passage de Manuel, inscrit dans les courbatures qui le rappellent à l’ordre à chacun de ses mouvements, gravé dans la souffrance qui irradie ses reins et son bassin.

Des heures auparavant, il s’est laissé malmener, s’est offert à lui avec une soumission qui n’a eu d’égal que sa jouissance. Tous deux ont retrouvé leurs habitudes avec une violence exacerbée par les mois passés loin de l’autre, décuplée par la provocation constante d’Emmanuel.

Manuel a passé sa rage sur son corps, en a imprimé les cicatrices le long de ses membres. Emmanuel a tiré plaisir de sa brutalité. Il a accueilli sa colère avec joie, sans se soucier de la haine qui, en son compagnon, semblait avoir remplacé la rudesse bourrue de leurs anciens jeux de pouvoir. 

Au sortir de la douche, Emmanuel recouvre avec lenteur les marques de la nuit passée. Sous son boxer se dissimule l’empreinte des doigts de Manuel, incrustée sur ses fesses, et les morsures qui ornent l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Son pantalon masque les hématomes qui, d’ici un jour ou deux, parsèmeront ses genoux et ses mollets d’un camaïeu qui passera par toutes les nuances des yeux de Manuel avant de disparaître lentement, fresque éphémère de son passage. Quant à la chemise qu’il boutonne soigneusement jusqu’au cou, c’est derrière sa blancheur immaculée qu’Emmanuel camoufle les griffures qui parent ses omoplates. Tandis qu’il enfile sa veste, il perçoit encore la chaleur de la bouche de Manuel contre sa gorge, la brûlure de ses dents sur son épaule, meurtrissures invisibles, témoignages fugaces de la réalité d’une nuit dont il ne conserve que des résurgences confuses, sensations indistinctes dont l’intensité s’atténue au fil de la journée.

Ce jeudi, Emmanuel parcourt les couloirs de l’Université la démarche raide, les jambes ankylosées et l’esprit en pagaille. La veille, voir Manuel lui céder l’a empli d’une satisfaction insolente, qui a disparu à la lumière du jour, remplacée par une sourde angoisse faite de repentirs et d’inquiétude.

Une poignée de minutes durant, dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, dans la danse farouche de leurs nudités, il a cru, par son impulsivité, par son refus de le laisser filer, avoir gagné.

Et il a gagné. 

Un bref instant de plaisir, quelques secondes de jouissance qui, sitôt envolées, revêtent l’arrière-goût doux amer des victoires à la Pyrrhus.

Posséder Manuel, être possédé par Manuel.

Unir leurs corps.

Vaciller, comme un seul homme, au bord du précipice.

Y sombrer ensemble, balayés tous deux par l’acmé simultané de leur extase, redoutée et attendue, culmination de la vie et préfiguration de la mort.

Une intimité factice, communion ardente et bestiale, qui ne peut suffire à effacer les rancœurs d’antan et les erreurs d’hier.

Quand Emmanuel en prend conscience, il est trop tard.

Manuel s’est envolé, laissant derrière lui des draps tachés qu’il ne prend pas le soin de changer. Il y dort nu, étalé au milieu du lit, le ventre plaqué contre les souillures qui maculent le drap housse, la tête enfouie dans l’oreiller sur lequel il tente d’humer les dernières marques de sa présence, y étouffant ses regrets.

Car Emmanuel regrette.

Il regrette son impétuosité, sa véhémence, son emportement.

Stupidement, il a tenu à reconquérir Manuel sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actions, préféré troquer leurs dernières chances de réconciliation pour une soirée d’allégresse et de fureur, dont la trace s’efface au rythme régulier du tambour de la machine à laver, dans laquelle il s’est résigné à jeter ses draps le dimanche suivant.

Au sortir du sèche-linge, les preuves de cette nuit d’euphorie et de violence se sont évanouies.

Ne restent que la culpabilité et la certitude d’avoir tout fait échoué, regrets et remords mêlés qui le poussent, tandis que l’odeur de la lessive emplit son appartement, à envoyer un SMS à Manuel, deux alexandrins dans lesquels perce l’image de son désespoir.

Des mois durant, ils ont correspondu ainsi, à coup de citations derrière lesquelles ils trouvaient plus aisé de dissimuler leurs sentiments. Tout y est passé : philosophie, théâtre, politique, poésie, littérature, histoire. Ils ont laissé Gracq, Clemenceau, Rimbaud, Jankélévitch ou Corneille parler en leur nom, se sont abrités derrière les personnages de Shakespeare et ceux de Tolstoï, fantômes insaisissables, chimères évanescentes. Trop soucieux pour donner libre court à leurs émotions, ils les ont falsifiées, au travers d’un jeu de ping-pong dont nul n’est sorti indemne. 

Un jour d’automne, Raskolnikov s’est exprimé, plutôt que Manuel, tout comme ce dimanche de printemps, Bérénice révèle son angoisse, bien davantage qu’Emmanuel. Il y a là une lâcheté dont ils sont coutumiers, celle d’hommes si terrifiés à l’idée de se dévoiler qu’ils préfèrent échanger des répliques sibyllines, auxquelles leur destinataire donne la signification qu’il désire.

Ce jour-là, cependant, l’appel de Bérénice demeure sans réponse.

Titus l’ignore, et le téléphone d’Emmanuel reste muet.

 

***

 

Le mois d’Avril s’annonce sans crier gare, charriant avec lui les relents d’une mauvaise plaisanterie. Dans une Université agitée par la mise en place des chantiers pour lesquels il se bat depuis la rentrée, Emmanuel erre d’une réunion à l’autre, de négociations en séminaires, de discussions en tractations, fou d’un roi inexistant, pantin d’une farce à la chute cruelle. Si le rôle du bouffon présidentiel a échu à Jean-François, sa propre existence lui donne l’impression d’être devenue une comédie de mauvais goût, dont les rebondissements ont perdu tout ressort comique et à laquelle il ne peut mettre fin.

Victime des manigances qu’il a lui-même échafaudées, Emmanuel n’a d’autre choix que de subir les conséquences d’une plaisanterie sans humour, celle d’une nuit de férocité plus que de passion, transformée, à la lueur de l’aube, en une erreur où ne subsiste que le désir d’une impossible repentance.

La clémence du printemps lui est insupportable, insulte météorologique, moquerie ensoleillée devant son tourment. Seul indicateur du temps qui passe, marqueur de journées à la monotonie indifférenciée, son journal prend peu à peu l’allure d’une lettre ininterrompue, adressée à un disparu. Sur les pages de l’exemplaire vierge de _Vol de Nuit_ que, avec sa prétention coutumière, il a pris comme carnet de notes, le « tu » a remplacé le « je, » les excuses et les remords son habituel monologue intérieur.

Emmanuel écrit comme il lit, avec la frénésie de ceux qui savent leur gloire passée et leur futur indécis. Toute la splendeur de la littérature, malgré tout, ne parvient à apaiser les tourments de son infamie, pas même l’exemplaire usé de l’un de ses romans préférés, qui l’accompagne au gré de ses insomnies.

Des décennies durant, il a joué à se retrouver dans Fabrice del Dongo. Comme lui, il a cru se jeter sur les routes avec une crâne inconscience, s’est inventé une aura de romantisme, héros byronien égaré sur les rives du XXIème siècle. Rien ni personne n’a résisté à son ambition dévorante, à son charme désarmant. Il a accumulé les conquêtes, sentimentales et professionnelles, s’est senti poussé des ailes que rien, pas même une chimérique tour Farnèse, ne semblait pouvoir briser.

A vingt ans, l’effronterie de la jeunesse est une excuse ; à quarante ans, seule subsiste l’amertume de l’âge mûr, et l’effroi devant les années envolées, perdues sans aucune perspective de retour.

Ce printemps, les amours contrariées de Fabrice et de Clélia, au fil desquelles il s’est perdu à de si nombreuses reprises, le laissent de marbre, et c’est parmi d’autres lignes qu’il retrouve les sensations qui, deux ans plus tôt, l’ont lié à Manuel, étrange mélange de faiblesse et de félicité. Il relit les quelques phrases à mi-voix, étonné de la résonnance qu’elles éveillent en lui, écho d’un émoi indicible et pourtant sublimé par la prose du romancier : « _Elle ne savait pas si elle regrettait de lui avoir cédé, ou si elle ne souhaitait point, au contraire, le chérir davantage. L’humiliation de se sentir faible se tournait en une rancune que les voluptés tempéraient. Ce n’était pas de l’attachement, c’était comme une séduction permanente. Il la subjuguait. Elle en avait presque peur_. »

Emmanuel referme le roman avec un bref éclat de rire.

Se prendre pour Julien Sorel ou Fabrice del Dongo est une chose ; découvrir à quarante ans que l’on s’est comporté comme Emma Bovary en est une autre, un tantinet plus difficile à accepter. Si Manuel n’a pas eu la bassesse de Rodolphe, lui a été son Emma, frivole et puérile, insatisfaite et rêveuse. Le personnage de Flaubert avait le prétexte de l’ennui et de l’inexpérience ; lui ne possède que le poids de sa trahison et de son ambition, singulière fusion des défauts de Rodolphe et Emma.

 

***

 

« Emmanuel ? »

Il se retourne. Sylvie se profile dans l’encadrement de la porte, sac sur l’épaule et dossiers à la main. Elle a frappé, mais Emmanuel ne l’a pas entendue ; perdu dans ses pensées, il fixe des yeux le portrait de Marguerite, debout devant les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque. 

« Je te dérange ? »

Elle suit son regard, toujours posé sur le tableau :

« Tiens, Matisse ? Etrange. Je t’aurais plus cerné amateur de Picasso. Comme quoi, tu parviendras toujours à me surprendre. »

Emmanuel ne répond pas ; une expression étrange doit se peindre sur son visage car Sylvie change de sujet avec son efficacité coutumière. Il lui est reconnaissant d’aller droit au but, sans s’attarder sur des considérations qu’il n’est pas d’humeur à supporter.

« Le programme des réjouissances, » lui lance-t-elle avec un sourire, lui tendant une plaquette sur papier glacé.

Emmanuel s’empare du dépliant rédigé en anglais, en allemand et en français. Il a presque oublié qu’il est censé se rendre à Heidelberg le mois prochain en compagnie de Sylvie et Jean-Yves, en vue du sommet européen qui s’y déroule du 7 au 9 Mai. Symbole de l’unification de la Communauté Universitaire Européenne, la rencontre est organisée à l’initiative de Martin Schulz. C’est lui-même qui y a convié Emmanuel en Novembre, à Barcelone, au cours d’une conférence à laquelle il s’était invité sur un coup de tête, désespéré d’y retrouver Manuel.

« Jette un coup d’œil à la liste des intervenants, » lui suggère Sylvie devant son mutisme. « Plutôt impressionnant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Emmanuel hoche la tête. 

La crème de la ComUE se trouve rassemblée sur une dizaine de lignes, aux accents plus prestigieux les uns que les autres. Le sommet réunit la plupart des universitaires de renom que compte la Communauté, d’Angela Merkel à Matteo Renzi, en passant par Donald Tusk, Nick Clegg ou Charles Michel.

Le programme, non seulement illustre, est loin d’être anodin : en ce printemps 2018, la ComUE étale son unité face aux protectionnismes de tout bord. En dépit des apparences, le contexte est plus incertain que jamais : la Communauté est ébranlée en son sein par le retrait de l’accord de Cambridge et d’Oxford, et fragilisée sur son flanc atlantique par les dispositifs mis en place par Trump à Princeton comme dans les autres universités américaines, tombées pour la plupart dans le giron de ses proches.

Pendant trois jours, néanmoins, les universitaires européens font bloc : débats, tables-rondes et conférences se succèdent pour s’achever le 9 Mai, par la célébration de la Journée de l’Université Européenne, commémoration près de soixante-dix ans plus tard du célèbre appel à l’unité de Schuman. Le sommet, au-delà du creuset intellectuel qu’il représente, doit avoir un retentissement bien au-delà des frontières de la Communauté. L’objectif réel, bien qu’implicite, est clair : réinstaurer le dynamisme du système européen sur l’échiquier académique mondial.

Emmanuel parcourt rapidement le planning ; le 8 Mai, il doit s’exprimer en compagnie de Merkel au travers d’une conférence commune que Schulz annonce déjà comme l’une des interventions les plus importantes du sommet.

« Peu de Français, c’est dommage, » reprend Sylvie. « Jean-Yves et nous sommes les seuls représentants de l’Université. A moins que Valls puisse toujours être compté parmi nous… Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? 

\- Valls ? » répète Emmanuel, la bouche sèche.

« Tu n’as pas vu ? Il intervient à deux reprises, je crois. » Sylvie se penche par-dessus la table, ses doigts effleurant le dépliant : « Oui, c’est bien ça : le 8, il te succède avec Renzi pour un débat sur les enjeux à venir, et le 9, il participe aux célébrations, avec une conférence sur Schuman. »

Emmanuel croise le regard de Sylvie.

La surprise, en lui, se dispute à l’appréhension.

 

***

 

Emmanuel est loin d’avoir retrouvé son calme quand, le soir même, il pénètre avec dix bonnes minutes de retard dans la salle de réunion qui accueille l’AG extraordinaire du CA. L’ambiance, sans surprise, est à son image : tendue. Au grand dam d’une partie du personnel, la mise en œuvre de la simplification des statuts universitaires a été entamée dès la semaine précédente, bousculant le calendrier initialement prévu pour la rentrée suivante.

Autour de la table, la révolte gronde, et quand Emmanuel, après avoir levé les bras pour réclamer le silence, entend Jean-François se fendre d’un « Christique. » narquois qui propage une onde de rire parmi l’assemblée, il se contente de reprendre la parole d’une voix plus sèche que d’ordinaire.

Ce soir, plus que jamais, Manuel lui manque.

Deux ans auparavant, ils se sont déchirés sur l’adoption de ce que l’on avait alors surnommé la « réforme Macron. » Emmanuel s’était indigné devant l’autorité dont Manuel avait fait preuve, réduisant à néant toute possibilité de débat avant l’instauration des mesures. Outré par ce passage en force, il lui avait reproché son intransigeance et, empli de rancune face au comportement de son aîné, avait résolu de donner libre court à ses ambitions. 

Aujourd’hui, il comprend Manuel. En 2018, Emmanuel dirige son Université de la même manière que Manuel régnait sur son UFR en 2016 : en maître. Avec poigne. Avec autoritarisme, si l’on écoute certains. L’exercice du pouvoir a vallsisé Macron, murmure-t-on dans les couloirs. Brutus est devenu césariste, ironise Jean-Christophe, sur le point d’être balayé de ses fonctions de doyen. Dans une Université de plus en plus semblable à une scène de théâtre, les comparaisons ne manquent pas, et les professeurs rivalisent d’imagination pour trouver la formule la plus percutante, la réplique qui fera mouche. En cet instant, les principaux acteurs du drame se prêtent à une pantomime bruyante, affligeant spectacle de Guignol : Jean-François qui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, soutient les mesures d’Emmanuel, s’écharpe avec Najat, pendant que Nathalie, Cécile et Muriel ont déjà haussé le ton.

Emmanuel les contemple. Lui aussi a fait partie de ces comédiens : comme eux, il a pris plaisir à descendre dans l’arène pour défendre ses idées, a endossé avec satisfaction l’un des premiers rôles d’une farce qui oscille entre le registre burlesque et tragique. Aujourd’hui seul metteur en scène, il domine les discussions, démiurge présidentiel, et c’est avec lassitude qu’il se lève pour imposer le calme à sa troupe.

« Le débat est clos. » 

Sa voix retentit sèchement, mettant fin à la cacophonie ambiante. Ses subordonnés se taisent, étonnés par son brusque changement de ton. Debout, Emmanuel ne cherche plus à dissimuler son agacement. 

« Vous savez toutes et tous qu’Edouard et moi tenons particulièrement à la mise en place de cette réforme, et ce au plus vite. Les mesures vont être appliquées dès lundi prochain, et elles le seront dans leur intégralité. »

Il s’entend prononcer des paroles familières, calquées au mot près sur les formules qu’il a tant reprochées à Manuel.

« Cela vaut pour tous les UFR, tous les départements, » poursuit Emmanuel avec détermination. « Je ne me plierai à aucun compromis : la simplification des statuts universitaires est en marche, et elle nécessite la collaboration de toutes et tous. Cela vaut pour chacun d’entre vous. Je vous remercie, et je compte sur vous. »

Il se rassoit avec l’impression d’avoir trahi Manuel une nouvelle fois, reprenant à son compte une façon de faire qu’il a été le premier à critiquer.

Autour de la table, le silence est pesant.

Le Président a parlé. Imposé sa volonté.

Emmanuel referme le dossier bleu qui trône devant lui, la main parcourue par un tremblement nerveux.

« Bien joué, » lui glisse François, assis à sa droite.

« Félicitations, » ajoute Gérard depuis sa gauche.

Emmanuel ne répond pas.

François, Gérard et les autres le soutiennent, indéfectiblement. Ils approuvent ses décisions, l’encouragent dans ses mesures, à ses côtés, sans jamais faillir.

Ils sont incapables de le comprendre.

Emmanuel met fin à la réunion sans plus attendre, sourd aux reproches des uns, aux compliments tantôt hypocrites, tantôt obséquieux des autres.

S’il s’est éclipsé précipitamment, la solitude, étrangement, lui pèse plus que jamais alors qu’il descend la rue Saint-Jacques d’une allure mécanique. Son existence est un paradoxe permanent, celui du désir de concilier tout et son contraire, de vouloir un jour une chose, le lendemain l’exact opposé. Longtemps, il s’est vanté de réussir la synthèse entre des disciplines que l’on pensait antinomiques, des UFR que l’on prétendait irréconciliables. Sur le plan professionnel, son coup de poker a réussi, dépassant toutes ses espérances. Même ceux qui, l’année dernière encore, se moquaient d’Emmanuel « en même temps, » ainsi qu’ils l’avaient surnommé, sont tombés les uns après les autres, forcés de s’incliner devant son succès.

En apparence, il jouit d’un triomphe sans partage depuis son accession à la Présidence de l’Université.

Personnellement, les contradictions qu’il a su dépasser dans ses fonctions ont précipité sa chute. 

Emmanuel débouche sur les quais sans s’en rendre compte, étonné de se retrouver face à Notre-Dame. A quelques mètres de la librairie où, étudiant, il a tenté de retrouver les fantômes de Joyce et de Fitzgerald, il hésite. Perdu dans une capitale au décor de carte postale, égaré au milieu d’une foule de touristes, il s’y sent aussi étranger qu’eux, esseulé dans une prétendue ville lumière qui, soudain, lui paraît plus menaçante que les démons qui le hantent.

Il traverse la Seine, une fois, deux fois.

Emmanuel sait qu’il pourrait, qu’il devrait faire demi-tour, se diriger vers la station de métro la plus proche et rentrer chez lui, au lieu de quoi ses pas le mènent dans un quartier qu’il a pris l’habitude d’éviter, devant un immeuble qu’il différencierait entre tous, et dont les chiffres qui composent le digicode sont restés gravés dans sa mémoire.

En dépit des mois qui se sont écoulés, la combinaison est inchangée, et quand Emmanuel pousse la lourde porte cochère pour la première fois depuis plus d’un an, la familiarité de la petite cour carrée le surprend. Il ne s’y attarde pas, gravit les escaliers en courant, sans réfléchir à ce qu’il est en train de faire.

Il ne ralentit sa cadence qu’en arrivant au quatrième étage. Essoufflé, il s’arrête devant une porte au verni patiné par les années, au paillasson de travers, semblable à celui qui lui fait face de l’autre côté du palier.

Emmanuel s’adosse au mur, hors d’haleine. Les aiguilles de sa montre le narguent sous l’éclairage blafard du couloir : près de vingt-trois heures.

Il est tard, trop tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

Il est tard, trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Fébrile, il aplatit ses cheveux, réajuste le col de sa veste.

Sa main ne tremble pas quand il frappe à la porte.

 

***

 

Personne ne répond.

Emmanuel se demande ce qu’il convient de faire – toquer de nouveau ? tourner les talons ? – lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Il suspend son geste, tétanisé.

Manuel se tient devant lui, en jean et pull bleu marine. Un livre à la main, lunettes sur le nez, il le dévisage en silence, sans lui proposer d’entrer, ni lui demander la raison de sa présence sur le seuil de son appartement à une heure si tardive. De l’intérieur s’échappent des notes de musique, indistinctes, mais reconnaissables entre toutes – _Don Giovanni_ , remarque automatiquement Emmanuel. Son opéra préféré, à l’image de Manuel.

Celui-ci se trouvait sans doute assis près de la fenêtre quand il est venu le déranger ; Emmanuel se le représente sans peine, un œil sur son livre, l’autre s’égarant de temps à autre sur la vue spectaculaire qui s’offre à lui depuis son salon : la Seine en contrebas, l’île Saint-Louis et, à droite, Notre-Dame en toile de fond. La première fois qu’Emmanuel s’est retrouvé devant ce panorama, il est resté muet, ébahi et émerveillé ; sa stupéfaction a redoublé quand Manuel lui a appris que c’était ici qu’il avait passé son enfance, dans cet appartement qu’il a retrouvé adulte, entre ces murs clairs que continuent d’orner des aquarelles lumineuses.

Emmanuel triture le bouton de sa veste. Il entend les battements précipités de son cœur retentir dans sa poitrine, si violents qu’il se demande si Manuel en a conscience. Celui-ci, une main sur la poignée, l’observe, plus curieux qu’hostile. Dans ses yeux dont Emmanuel n’a jamais réussi à déterminer la couleur, camaïeu un jour saphir, le lendemain émeraude, palette éclatante et orageuse, brille un éclat indéfinissable, à peine brouillé par la correction de ses verres.

Tous deux se regardent un instant, troublés.

Emmanuel est venu chez Manuel sans savoir ce qu’il allait faire, sans savoir ce qu’il allait dire.

A présent, les mots se bousculent sur ses lèvres, barrière infranchissable qu’il ne parvient à briser.

La première phrase est la plus difficile à prononcer, aimait lui rappeler sa prof de théâtre à l’époque où, lycéen, il se rêvait acteur. Emmanuel n’a pas oublié la leçon ; jamais, cependant, il n’aurait pensé que trois mots pouvaient être si délicats à formuler.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les syllabes lui échappent dans un bredouillement entrecoupé et inintelligible.

« Je suis désolé, » répète-t-il, le ton plus ferme.

Sa voix résonne dans le couloir vide. Il sait que les voisins peuvent entendre chacun des mots qu’il profère, mais il n’en a que cure.

Emmanuel présente ses excuses.

Il présente ses excuses pour la façon dont il a agi par une soirée de Mars et pour celle dont il s’est comporté au cours des deux, des trois dernières années. Il reconnaît son ambition et sa bêtise, confesse sa vanité et ses trahisons.

Il se décharge de la culpabilité qui l’étouffe depuis des mois, avoue ses remords et ses regrets avec précipitation, toute éloquence envolée.

Il ne cherche pas à se disculper, pas plus qu’il ne demande à Manuel de lui pardonner.

Emmanuel, en vérité, parle pour lui-même autant que pour l’homme qui, immobile face à lui, l’écoute sans dire un mot ni tenter d’interrompre son monologue incohérent.

Quand il se tait, il a conscience que moins de cinq minutes se sont écoulées, bien qu’il lui semble avoir parlé des heures.

Depuis l’appartement de Manuel, les notes de musique se sont tues. Son aîné, silencieux, n’a pas fait un geste. Ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens flamboient derrière ses lunettes, impénétrables.

Emmanuel s’enfuit.

Manuel ne cherche pas à le retenir.

Il dévale les marches quatre à quatre, aussi rapidement qu’il les a montées, ne s’arrête pas, même arrivé dans la rue, même de l’autre côté de la Seine. Il court dans la nuit, aveugle aux piétons qui l’entourent, indifférent aux voitures qui klaxonnent sur son passage.

Il ne s’est pas senti aussi léger depuis des mois.

 

 

***

 

Son coup d’éclat, curieusement, apaise Emmanuel.

Si la culpabilité ne s’évanouit pas du jour au lendemain, l’intensité de la blessure, elle, diminue. La plaie à vif, enfin, commence à cicatriser, et la ritournelle détestable qui l’a poursuivi pendant des mois s’atténue. Le voile qui obscurcissait ses pensées se lève peu à peu, semblable aux nuances lumineuses qui se répandent dans les parterres des jardins, remplaçant la grisaille hivernale. 

Manuel, certes, continue de hanter ses pensées, mais sa présence n’est plus celle d’un spectre, et quand, trois jours plus tard, Emmanuel échoue par hasard sur un article dont le seul titre lui évoque Manuel – « Le Tigre japoniste : Clemenceau et le désir d’Orient » – il lui envoie le PDF sans réfléchir, réplique de l’un des messages qu’il avait coutume de lui adresser quand Manuel lui semblait aussi inaccessible que la Présidence de l’Université. Il accompagne la pièce-jointe d’une ligne ou deux d’excuses, convaincu que son aîné a déjà pris connaissance de l’article en question.

Emmanuel s’étonne de recevoir une réponse dans la journée, un simple « merci » qu’il lit et relit, les yeux rivés sur cet unique mot qui scintille sur l’écran de son téléphone et le réconforte davantage que les dizaines de messages qui affluent chaque jour dans sa boîte de réception.

Timidement, il reprend l’habitude de lui envoyer des mails. Un jour, c’est la référence d’un ouvrage qu’il vient d’achever, le lendemain le compte-rendu d’un colloque dédié aux relations entre mécènes et artistes au sortir de la Première Guerre Mondiale, dont l’une des interventions lui rappelle l’exposition à laquelle travaille Manuel.

Il prend soin de ne pas s'attarder sur des considérations trop personnelles, s’oblige à ne pas lui parler du roman qu’il est sur le point de finir, ni de la pièce dont il attend la première avec impatience, et encore moins de ses états d’âme. Il ne mentionne pas le remplacement de Camba à la tête de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, tait la nomination de Jean-Yves et les remous qui ont suivi. Il réfrène l’envie de lui faire part de ses incertitudes en vue de la prochaine rentrée universitaire, prend garde de ne faire aucune allusion au sommet de Heidelberg, qui approche à grands pas.

Retenu par l’appréhension, Emmanuel n’ose pas s’engager sur un terrain plus glissant que celui de ces mails au ton mi professionnel, mi amical. Terrifié à l’idée de briser le fragile équilibre qu’ils semblent avoir reconstruit depuis ses excuses, il progresse sur une corde raide, funambule chancelant, porteur de messages à la fréquence irrégulière.

Manuel répond, ou ne répond pas. 

Emmanuel s’en contente.

Deux mots, de temps à autre, apparaissent sur l’écran de son téléphone ou de sa tablette, suscitant en lui un tressaillement involontaire : VALLS Manuel. 

Une promesse, aux accents inachevés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le concept de ComUE est signé BlueFloyd dans "Das Schweigen der Medien", merci !
> 
> EM est fan de _Bérénice_ , et il se prend réellement pour Fabrice del Dongo et Julien Sorel (d’ailleurs, l’expression « se jeter sur les routes avec une crâne inconscience » est signée EM himself.)
> 
> A ce propos, je suppose que la comparaison avec Julien aurait été plus évidente, mais je fais partie de ces personnes étranges (et rares) qui préfèrent _La Chartreuse de Parme_ plutôt que _Le Rouge et le Noir_ , que voulez-vous.
> 
> Sinon, il y a six mois, j’ai relu _Madame Bovary_ et j’ai pensé à la relation (fictive, évidemment) entre EM et MV en lisant ce passage, donc voilà.


	6. Chapter 6

_Le droit des gens_ ; _Libéralisme Politique_ ; _Paix et démocratie : le droit des peuples et la raison politique_ … La tête courbée, Emmanuel effleure du doigt les tranches des livres scrupuleusement alignés sur l’étagère, en vain : les _Leçons sur l’histoire de la philosophie morale_ restent introuvables. Il pousse un soupir d’exaspération sous le regard curieux d’une jeune femme assise à la table voisine, qui relève la tête de son ordinateur pour l’observer avec surprise.

En cette heure matinale, la Bibliothèque Universitaire est déserte, et Emmanuel en a profité pour tenter d’y trouver l’ouvrage de Rawls qui lui fait défaut. La veille, il a retourné son appartement à la recherche de son exemplaire, sans succès. Dès son arrivée à la fac, il s’est acharné sur le moindre recoin de son bureau, soulevé des piles de livres, déplacé des dossiers jusqu’à ce que la pièce ait l’air d’avoir été mise à sac, peine perdue. En désespoir de cause, il s’est résigné à se rendre à la BU, semblable à un étudiant qui réalise la veille de son examen qu’il n’a pas travaillé du semestre, pour finalement se rendre compte que l’ouvrage qui lui est nécessaire a été emprunté.

Agacé, Emmanuel s’apprête à quitter le bâtiment pour aller acheter le livre dans la librairie la plus proche quand des éclats de voix, de l’autre côté des rayonnages, le font sursauter. Il se fige, étonné par la familiarité des murmures qui s’élèvent depuis la travée voisine, et jette un coup d’œil à travers les étagères clairsemées.

Il ne s’est pas trompé.

Manuel et Jean-François se trouvent à moins de deux mètres de lui, dans la section réservée à l’histoire de la philosophie. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils s’entretiennent d’un ton confidentiel, sans avoir remarqué sa présence.

Un filet de sueur coule le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Emmanuel. Il n’a pas revu Manuel depuis le soir où, bredouillant et incohérent, il est venu lui présenter des excuses décousues, presque incompréhensibles sur le seuil de son appartement. Mal à l’aise, il s’interroge sur la conduite à adopter, coincé entre deux rangées de livres. Un geste, et il attirera l’attention de ses collègues sur lui ; or, l’idée que Copé, ou pire, Manuel, puissent penser qu’il les espionne lui est insupportable, tout aussi insupportable que la perspective de rester caché parmi les étagères, forcé d’écouter leur discussion tel un enfant surprenant des propos qu’il n’est pas censé entendre.

Copé, à en juger par le timbre de ses chuchotements, est furieux. Des bribes de son monologue parviennent jusqu’à Emmanuel, murmures indignés et excédés :

« D’abord Fillon en 2012, et maintenant ça ! »

Emmanuel, fasciné malgré lui, ne peut s’empêcher de tendre l’oreille. Jean-François, emporté par sa colère, hausse la voix :

« Camba n’a eu que ce qu’il mérite, mais le remplacer par Le Drian qui a dépassé l’âge de la retraite… »

Emmanuel étouffe un sourire. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Jean-François n’a pas digéré que la direction de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines échoue à Jean-Yves, néanmoins le mieux placé pour succéder durablement à Manuel.

« Je m’y attendais, bien sûr. Macron m’a toujours détesté. »

D’irritée, l’intonation de Copé s’est faite geignarde. Mi amusé, mi contrarié, Emmanuel l’écoute se lancer dans une tirade virulente à son encontre. Au vu de la violence de ses paroles, il est évident que Jean-François est loin de se douter que l’objet de ses critiques ne perd pas une miette de sa diatribe.

« Ça suffit. »

L’avertissement de Manuel est à peine audible, mais sa sécheresse cassante n’admet aucune réplique. Jean-François se tait, la bouche entrouverte, aussi ébahi qu’Emmanuel qui, de l’autre côté de l’allée, retient son souffle, tétanisé.

« Tu sais très bien que Macron est l’homme de la situation, » tranche Manuel, impérieux. « Il l’a prouvé depuis le début de l’année, non ? D’ailleurs, je croyais que tu soutenais la simplification des statuts universitaires. Tu m’as répété pendant des années que les institutions étaient sclérosées, qu’il était nécessaire de les réformer au plus vite, et en profondeur. Tu vas retourner ta veste uniquement parce que tu n’as pas obtenu la direction de l’UFR ? Je t’aurais cru moins capricieux. »

Manuel tourne les talons sans laisser à Jean-François le temps de répondre, ni à Emmanuel celui de reprendre contenance. Déconcerté, il tressaille devant le regard impénétrable que lui décoche Manuel en passant devant lui.

Emmanuel rougit. Ce n’est qu’à présent qu’il comprend que Manuel l’a remarqué bien avant que lui-même ne l’aperçoive, et qu’il a tenu à le défendre en sachant qu’il ne perdrait pas une miette de ses propos. Le plaisir, en Emmanuel, se dispute à la confusion devant l’attitude de son ancien collègue. Tous deux ne se sont pas adressés la parole depuis ses excuses ; leurs échanges se limitent à quelques mails, brefs mais courtois, au style plus professionnel qu’amical, dont Emmanuel a appris à se contenter. Ce matin, la véhémence du plaidoyer de Manuel le déstabilise autant, sinon plus que s’il l’avait félicité en face à face.

Manuel disparaît avant qu’Emmanuel ne se décide à sortir de la travée, tombant nez à nez avec Copé, un ouvrage de Revel à la main. Jean-François ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul devant lui, ni dissimuler le saisissement qui se peint sur son visage. 

« Bonjour, Jean-François.

\- Monsieur le Président. »

La gêne et la stupéfaction, dans la voix de Copé, ont remplacé son ironie habituelle. 

Emmanuel lui décoche un sourire sarcastique sans ajouter un mot. Il quitte la bibliothèque, désorienté et perturbé par le tour que Manuel leur a joué à tous les deux. Les pensées se bousculent en lui sans qu’il ne parvienne à les ordonner, encore moins à comprendre le comportement de son aîné, et c’est à mi-chemin de la rue Soufflot qu’il repère Manuel, une dizaine de mètres devant lui. En dépit de la douceur printanière, Emmanuel frissonne. Il résiste à l’impulsion de le rattraper, de crier son prénom au milieu de la foule, de lui demander des explications à la suite de son coup d’éclat, ou son opinion réelle et sincère sur ses actions à la tête de l’Université. Depuis ses excuses, il n’ose s’imposer à lui, trop effrayé pour commettre un faux pas qui le ferait tomber de la corde sur laquelle il progresse maladroitement.

Cependant, quand Manuel traverse le carrefour pour s’engager sur Boulevard Saint-Michel, Emmanuel lui emboîte le pas sans réfléchir. A vrai dire, il ne le poursuit pas, tente-t-il de se persuader ; après tout, lui-même a prévu de faire un détour par la libraire afin d’acheter l’ouvrage de Rawls dont il a besoin. Pourtant, Emmanuel prend soin de ne pas perdre des yeux la silhouette vêtue d’un trench-coat bleu sombre qui le précède sur le boulevard. Manuel marche d’une allure régulière ; ce n’est que lorsque la foule devient trop compacte qu’il ralentit la cadence, permettant à Emmanuel de ne pas se laisser distancer.

Il le suit, à moitié persuadé que Manuel a conscience de sa filature malhabile. Parvenu à l’angle du boulevard et de la rue de l’école de médecine, celui-ci entre sans se retourner dans la librairie à la devanture bleue et jaune où Emmanuel avait lui aussi l’intention de se rendre.

Sur le trottoir, envahi par une brusque poussée d’adrénaline, Emmanuel hésite. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s’engouffre à son tour dans la boutique, juste à temps pour apercevoir Manuel en haut de l’escalator, sur le point de disparaître dans les méandres du premier étage. Il a besoin au plus vite de l’ouvrage de Rawls ; toutefois, il ne peut se résoudre à gravir l’escalier, anxieux de se retrouver face à Manuel. La triple coïncidence de sa présence à la bibliothèque, de son altercation avec Jean-François et de cette poursuite maladroite au terme de laquelle Manuel l’a mené à l’endroit précis où il avait résolu d’aller accroît son malaise.

Emmanuel ressort de la librairie avec précipitation, sans avoir acheté son livre ni revu Manuel.

« Lâche, » lui murmure une petite voix à l’oreille tandis qu’il reprend le chemin de l’Université.

Entre la couardise et la prudence, il n’y a souvent qu’un pas, et Emmanuel, en cet instant, est incapable de dire de quel côté il se situe.

 

Par une ironie cruelle qui agace et stupéfait Emmanuel, l’ouvrage de Rawls ressurgit dès le lendemain, égaré dans un tiroir de son bureau en compagnie d’un roman de Zweig qu’il n’a jamais rendu à Manuel après l’avoir lu, deux ans auparavant. Durant une minute, Emmanuel envisage de lui faire part de sa découverte, y renonce pour lui envoyer le lien d’un article signé Bayrou, accompagné d’un message où il prend soin de ne faire aucune allusion aux événements de la veille. La réponse lui parvient dans la journée, chargée de sous-entendus suffisamment explicites pour qu’Emmanuel comprenne que son manège sur le boulevard et dans la librairie n’est pas passé inaperçu. L’émoi qui le transperce à la lecture du paragraphe est semblable à une décharge électrique, déplaisant et agréable.

Les derniers jours d’Avril s’envolent au rythme d’un pas de deux vacillant, fait de mails et de non-dits, alors que les tensions entourant la mise en œuvre des réformes, dans les couloirs de la fac, cèdent la place à l’agitation précédant les partiels. L’année universitaire, déjà, touche à sa fin ; si le front social et estudiantin tant redouté ne s’est pas produit, Emmanuel voit arriver les examens avec soulagement, et le sommet d’Heidelberg avec une impatience teintée de crainte.

 

***

 

Heidelberg. Aujourd’hui encore, le nom seul suffit pour évoquer à Emmanuel des paysages sortis tout droit d’un poème de Brentano ou d’un conte des frères Grimm. Les trois syllabes oscillent entre romantisme et fantasmagorie, telles une promesse non-résolue. Le 8 Mai, le saisissement qui étreint Emmanuel lui semble rituel, son émerveillement intact à son arrivée dans cette cité universitaire dont Goethe disait qu’elle avait quelque chose d’idéal.

La clarté printanière illumine les ruines du château qui surplombe la ville ; en contrebas, le soleil miroite sur les eaux du Neckar, qui scintillent d’un éclat aveuglant, adouci par les nuances claires des façades de la place du marché où se pressent touristes, étudiants et citadins pressés. Emmanuel inspire profondément, de nouveau sous le charme de ce quartier où Mandelstam a écrit certains de ses plus beaux vers de jeunesse, de ces ruelles dont il est tombé amoureux dès sa première visite.

Il regrette, soudain, de ne pas se trouver de ce côté-ci du Rhin pour une ou deux semaines de vacances dont il a cruellement besoin, et résiste à la tentation de s’enfoncer dans le dédale de la vieille ville. Il n’est pas là pour jouer au touriste, ni pour flâner sur les rives du fleuve tel un philosophe du XIXème siècle.

Sa mélancolie, toutefois, se dissipe dès qu’il gagne l’Université, où l’excitation est à son comble. Le sommet a débuté la veille dans un fourmillement intellectuel qui grise Emmanuel ; ravi de constater la vigueur de la ComUE et le dynamisme de ses représentants, il se réjouit devant le tumulte qui y règne. Angela Merkel, qu’il rejoint peu avant le coup d’envoi de leur conférence, ne cache pas sa joie devant son arrivée, lui sautant au cou avec une spontanéité peu commune chez la chancelière des Universités. Emmanuel lui rend son étreinte avec plaisir, son découragement envolé, remplacé par l’excitation familière qui précède chacune de ses prises de parole publiques.

Leur intervention, sans surprise, est un succès. Un triomphe, les assure même Martin Schulz sous le feu des applaudissements qui saluent leur prestation.

Dans l’amphithéâtre bondé qui accueille leurs réflexions sur le futur de la Communauté Universitaire Européenne, les débats qui succèdent à la conférence s’éternisent. Les questions affluent de toutes parts, dans un curieux mélange d’anglais, de français et d’allemand. Etudiants, doctorants et professeurs s’expriment, les uns avec enthousiasme, les autres avec provocation, poussant Emmanuel et Merkel dans leurs retranchements. D’ordinaire, Emmanuel se délecterait du foisonnement d’idées qui fusent dans l’assistance ; cet après-midi, cependant, il regarde les minutes défiler avec angoisse, les pensées tournées vers la table-ronde de Matteo et Manuel, à une centaine de mètres de là, à laquelle il a résolu d’assister des semaines auparavant.

Pris au piège d’un jeu de questions réponses auquel il ne peut mettre fin, il se force à converser avec alacrité, tentant de dissimuler du mieux possible sa contrariété et son désarroi. A son grand soulagement, c’est finalement Sigmar Gabriel, en charge de la modération des échanges, qui sonne le glas de la conférence. Emmanuel songe à s’éclipser sans demander son reste, mais Merkel a l’air décidée à l’accaparer quelques minutes de plus, l’abreuvant de compliments avec une cordialité dont Emmanuel se serait bien passé :

« You are always very graceful, » lui glisse-t-elle, une main sur son épaule.

Emmanuel se force à honorer la réputation qu’il s’est forgé auprès de sa collègue, tout en cherchant désespérément un prétexte pour abréger la conversation. Il parle sans savoir ce qu’il raconte, délesté de ses contraintes par l’apparition de Donald Tusk, qui se joint à eux pour adresser des louanges teintées de froideur à Merkel, tout juste réélue pour un quatrième mandat consécutif à la tête de la Fédération des Universités Allemandes.

Emmanuel en profite pour les abandonner, bredouillant un prétexte incohérent.

Il est près de dix-sept heures quand il pénètre dans la salle des fêtes de la Vieille Université où se tient le débat Valls-Renzi. Une foule impressionnante se presse dans la pièce somptueuse : l’intégralité des chaises capitonnées de velours rouge sont occupées, à l’image des bancs de chêne qui, installés en demi arc de cercle autour de la pièce, rassemblent une audience cosmopolite, où se mêlent étudiants et professeurs venus des quatre coins de l’Europe.

La ferveur qui règne dans la salle est telle que l’arrivée d’Emmanuel passe inaperçue. Il se faufile parmi les groupes massés devant la porte, et finit par trouver une place, coincé entre une dizaine d’étudiants italiens et deux professeurs scandinaves. Tous écoutent les débats avec attention, focalisés sur les deux hommes qui, au centre de l’estrade, échangent avec animation.

Manuel, costume bleu nuit et chemise blanche, n’est jamais plus à son aise qu’au cours de ces échanges informels, constate Emmanuel. Il ignore le petit choc, désormais coutumier, qu’il ressent dès qu’il se trouve en présence de son aîné, trouble physique qui le frappe au sommet de son sternum et se propage jusque dans son estomac, sensation mi plaisante, mi désagréable, qui peine à disparaître.

Cet après-midi, du reste, l’attraction que Manuel exerce sur la foule est presque magnétique. Matteo et lui devisent sans discontinuer, tenants d’une joute oratoire dont Emmanuel ne peut que saluer la maîtrise. Au cours des trois dernières années, il a vu Manuel prendre la parole un nombre incalculable de fois : colloques, CM, réunions, conférences, assemblées générales du CA ou du Conseil de l’UFR, dîners, tout y est passé. Pourtant, c’est toujours la même stupéfaction qui l’emplit à la vue de l’éloquence de Manuel, la même admiration qu’il éprouve devant la pertinence de ses arguments.

Plus d’un an auparavant, le disciple a écrasé le maître ; néanmoins, Emmanuel se sent aussi intimidé par son aîné dans cette salle au décor grandiose que dans la moiteur de son bureau, la première fois qu’il l’a rencontré, par une journée de Juin dont chaque détail est resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Le duo formé par Renzi et Valls, tous deux orateurs de talent, est parfaitement rodé, authentique numéro de duettistes à la spontanéité aussi impressionnante qu’envoûtante, à en juger par la concentration de l’assemblée.

Le débat s’achève moins de vingt minutes après l’arrivée d’Emmanuel ; Matteo, sous les applaudissements chaleureux de l’assistance, attire Manuel à lui dans une étreinte amicale. 

Emmanuel détourne le regard. Renzi, après une traversée du désert semblable à celle de Manuel, a retrouvé ses fonctions à la tête de son Université en fin d’année 2017. Depuis, Emmanuel a eu l’occasion de le croiser à plusieurs reprises ; il a découvert en son homologue italien un homme sincère et passionné, impliqué dans la vie de son Université autant que dans l’avenir de la ComUE. Il est difficile de ne pas apprécier Renzi, charmeur et d’humeur toujours égale. Emmanuel, bien qu’il l’estime réellement, ne peut se départir d’un certain embarras à son égard. Voir Matteo est suffisant pour faire ressurgir des souvenirs désagréables, réminiscences douloureuses de son comportement puéril et jaloux au cours d’un dîner qu’il ne peut oublier. 

Au milieu de la cohue, Emmanuel, ballotté d’un groupe à l’autre, hésite à traverser la salle pour retrouver Manuel. Celui-ci, pris à parti par des étudiants et confrères, virevolte des uns aux autres, aimable et élégant. Emmanuel s’apprête à rebrousser chemin quand un brusque mouvement de la part de l’homme qui se trouve derrière lui le projette contre Manuel, dont il heurte l’épaule avec brutalité.

« Attention. »

La voix de Manuel claque, sèche et autoritaire, avant qu’il ne réalise à qui il a affaire. Emmanuel reprend son équilibre, embarrassé. Dans les yeux de Manuel brille un éclat de surprise, aussitôt occulté, remplacé par son habituelle indifférence.

« Félicitations, » lui dit Emmanuel par-delà la cacophonie.

Manuel lui sourit sans qu’il ne parvienne à savoir s’il se moque de lui, d’eux-mêmes, ou du vacarme ambiant.

« Monsieur Valls ? »

Tous deux se retournent : un étudiant allemand s’interpose entre eux, s’adressant à Manuel dans un français incertain. Emmanuel se demande si le mouvement d’irritation qu’il croit voir Manuel dissimuler est ou non un effet de son imagination.

Il se sauve.

 

***

 

Une poignée d’heures plus tard, Emmanuel est toujours incapable de déterminer s’il espère ou redoute une confrontation avec Manuel, et c’est avec un mélange d’espoir et d’appréhension qu’il pénètre dans la salle de réception où se tient le dîner qui réunit la plupart des participants au sommet. Dans la pièce redécorée aux couleurs de l’Université Européenne fusent des exclamations en allemand, en espagnol ou en italien. Dans un joyeux tumulte, les invités s’interpellent, se congratulent et se retrouvent avec plaisir, toute la solennité des réunions universitaires envolée.

Accaparé par ses collègues, Emmanuel se met à table sans avoir salué une bonne partie des invités, et ce n’est que lorsqu’il s’installe à la place qui lui a été assignée qu’il remarque Manuel. De l’autre côté de la pièce, celui-ci est déjà attablé en compagnie de Martin et de Pedro. Emmanuel s’assoit lentement, troublé malgré lui. Depuis sa chaise, il tourne le dos à Manuel ; il lui est impossible de jeter à un coup d’œil à celui qui occupe la moindre de ses pensées, cet homme dont il continue de se demander s’il lui a ou non pardonné, cet homme dont l’indulgence lui importe davantage que l’approbation de l’ensemble de ses confrères européens.

En dépit de son émotion, Emmanuel se fait violence pour faire honneur à la conversation de ses voisins. Nick, à sa droite, déborde de ferveur en prévision des célébrations du lendemain, et l’entretient avec une ardeur mêlée d’inquiétude des moyens qu’il aimerait mettre en œuvre dans son université afin de faire barrage au repli sur soi prôné par May, qui en assure la direction. Emmanuel l’écoute d’une oreille, se contentant d’ajouter un mot ou deux à intervalles réguliers, et ne peut retenir un sursaut devant les mots que prononce Nick au détour d’une phrase :

« Actually, you’ve always reminded me of Valls. Manuel is such a great guy. »

Emmanuel acquiesce. 

Nick a raison. Manuel est un type bien, encore qu’il ne soit pas certain que l’expression puisse s’appliquer à sa propre personne.

La soirée prend fin dans un rêve. Emmanuel s’est forcé à ne pas se retourner pour épier Manuel, ni à mentionner son nom. Dans la salle qui se vide peu à peu, les tables qui attendent d’être débarrassées et les verres à moitié finis donnent l’impression d’un champ de bataille, qu’Emmanuel scrute avec impatience.

Manuel est introuvable.

Il a disparu, s’est échappé avant qu’Emmanuel ne puisse avoir envie de le rattraper.

Il rentre d’un pas lent à son hôtel, sans savoir si la nausée qui lui serre la gorge est due au repas trop copieux ou à la déception qui lui noue l’estomac.

 

***

 

Emmanuel passe une nuit agitée. Fébrile, il tourne entre les draps sans trouver le sommeil dans un lit trop mou, au milieu d’une chambre où chaque ombre lui paraît hostile. A six heures, n’y tenant plus, il se lève. La tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse, il se traîne péniblement à la salle de bains avant d’enfiler le short et le sweat-shirt qu’il a glissés au dernier moment dans sa valise. Sept heures sonnent au clocher voisin lorsqu’il quitte l’hôtel à petites foulées, décidé à profiter de la douceur matinale avant le début des célébrations.

Emmanuel accélère le rythme en passant la porte du Vieux Pont, traverse le Neckar sans ralentir, tout à la joie de l’air vif qui lui fouette le visage et de la course qui dérouille son corps et réchauffe ses muscles. Les sensations purement physiques de l’exercice soulagent son intellect aux aguets, l’effort fourni par son organisme apaisant son esprit.

Parvenu de l’autre côté du fleuve, il s’engage sur le Chemin des Philosophes où, des siècles plus tôt, ses illustres prédécesseurs avaient coutume de discourir. En 2018, les joggers ont remplacé les penseurs le long des allées ombragées de la célèbre promenade, dégagée des cohortes de touristes qui la prendront d’assaut au cours de la journée.

Emmanuel ralentit son allure devant l’accentuation brutale de la pente. Il a couru trop vite ; essoufflé, il s’arrête au milieu de la chaussée, les mains sur les genoux et la respiration sifflante. Tu vieillis, murmure-t-il in petto. Agacé par sa faiblesse, il s’irrite de ses jambes flageolantes, s’exaspère de la douleur qui envahit son côté droit. Il ressent le martèlement précipité de son cœur jusque dans ses tempes, au fil desquelles dégoulinent de minces filets de sueur.

Une main plaquée contre son ventre pour comprimer le poing qui lui coupe le souffle, Emmanuel reprend sa progression d’un pas lent, effaré par la défaillance de son corps. Il hésite à continuer son ascension ou à faire demi-tour quand il débouche, au sortir d’un virage, devant l’un des points d’observation disséminés le long de la promenade, permettant aux promeneurs d’admirer la vue sur la ville.

Emmanuel se fige.

Manuel est accoudé au parapet, seul. En jean et baskets, il lui tourne le dos, loin de se douter de sa présence à quelques pas de lui.

Le rythme cardiaque d’Emmanuel accélère de plus belle. Il reste immobile, indécis, avant que Manuel ne se retourne brusquement et qu’Emmanuel ne prenne conscience de sa respiration bruyante, presque haletante.

Manuel lui jette un coup d’œil à peine étonné ; Emmanuel le voit, en une fraction de seconde, enregistrer sa tenue de sport, ses jambes nues et ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Nul autre que lui ne possède la faculté de le déshabiller du regard avec une telle indifférence, de le faire rougir sans une parole.

Emmanuel le rejoint timidement devant la balustrade. 

Heidelberg s’étend à leurs pieds, nimbée par la douce lumière du soleil printanier, dont les rayons baignent d’une nuance dorée les façades des maisons et du château qui, face à eux, domine la vallée. Un peintre pourrait avoir trempé son pinceau dans les collines alentours : parées de touches d’un vert bleuté, elles rappellent à Emmanuel la couleur des yeux de son compagnon qui, à sa gauche, contemple le panorama somptueux qui s’offre à eux.

« Heidelberg m’a toujours fait penser à un roman de Somerset Maugham. »

Les mots s’échappent de la bouche d’Emmanuel avant qu’il ne puisse les retenir, rompant le silence.

« _Servitude Humaine_ ? Je ne te savais pas amateur de littérature britannique. »

Le ton de Manuel est amusé ; les lèvres retroussées en une grimace ironique, il n’a pas détaché le regard de la ville, les bras croisés contre la rambarde en fer. C’est la première fois qu’il lui adresse la parole depuis cette funeste soirée de Mars qui les a vus se retrouver pour mieux se déchirer, réalise Emmanuel, mal à l’aise.

« J’avais quinze ans quand j’ai lu ce livre, » ajoute-t-il.

Il a besoin de parler, de s’épancher sans se soucier de ce que peut en penser Manuel. Il lui est plus facile de se rappeler ses lectures d’adolescent que d’évoquer les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux, plus facile de se réfugier, une fois de plus, derrière les émotions d’un personnage de fiction que de donner cours aux sentiments qui se bousculent en lui.

« Je me suis retrouvé dans Philip. Ce personnage, c’était moi. Je lui ressemblais : comme lui, je voulais devenir écrivain, alors que mes parents s’attendaient à ce que je choisisse la médecine, comme le reste de la famille. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de finir comme lui : commencer des études, aller étudier un semestre ou deux à Heidelberg, et puis me résigner à faire médecine… Je lui ressemblais et je le détestais. Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. Finir comme lui, c’était abandonner tout ce qui me passionnait, c’était échouer – »

Les phrases s’échappent en un flot désordonné, qu’il ne cherche plus à stopper.

« Tu as réussi, » le coupe Manuel.

Emmanuel se tait. Manuel a cessé d’examiner le paysage pour l’observer, ses traits aussi impassibles que de coutume.

« Je ne suis pas devenu écrivain, » dit lentement Emmanuel.

La confession est douloureuse. Ses ambitions de jeunesse ont disparu avec les décennies, mais le temps n’a pas été suffisant pour cicatriser la plaie à vif. Pour la première fois, il avoue son échec, reconnaît les regrets d’une vie à voix haute.

« Tu as publié des livres. »

L’objection de Manuel le prend au dépourvu ; il a raison, et pourtant :

« Ce n’est pas pareil, » répond-il, la gorge nouée. « Je m’imaginais romancier, tu comprends ? 

\- Ce n’est pas trop tard. »

La sécheresse a disparu de la voix de Manuel, remplacée par une douceur à l’intonation familière, aussi familière que le demi-sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres et qu’Emmanuel, tout à coup, a envie de recouvrir de sa propre bouche.

Tous deux se sont tus, remarque-t-il en même temps qu’il prend conscience de son regard rivé à celui de Manuel, perdu dans ses iris qui ont revêtu la nuance gris-vert du Neckar qui coule à leurs pieds. Tétanisé, Emmanuel n’ose faire un geste ; il perçoit avec une acuité inhabituelle les bruissements de la nature environnante, du pépiement joyeux des oiseaux en passant par le frémissement du vent dans les arbres, jusqu’au grondement des voitures, qui leur parvient depuis la ville. Hypnotisé, il ne peut détacher les yeux de Manuel, dont le visage est noyé dans un jeu d’ombre et de lumière. Emmanuel le fixe, fasciné par les reflets qui ornent ses cheveux qui ont blanchi depuis leur première rencontre, bouleversé par les rides qui se sont creusées au fil des années.

La tête inclinée vers lui, Manuel n’a pas cessé de sourire, si proche qu’il suffirait à Emmanuel de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Il bat des paupières. 

Un groupe d’étudiants les dépasse en riant bruyamment.

Manuel se retourne pour les regarder.

Le charme est rompu.

 

Emmanuel et Manuel rejoignent la place du Marché au terme d’un trajet silencieux. Devant eux, Heidelberg s’éveille au rythme des cloches de l’Eglise du Saint-Esprit, qui sonnent la demie de huit heures. Les festivités de la Journée Universitaire Européenne débutent dans trente minutes ; cependant, quand Manuel lui propose de partager son petit déjeuner à la terrasse d’un café, Emmanuel accepte sans réfléchir, oublieux de la conférence à laquelle tous deux sont censés se rendre incessamment sous peu, indifférent à leurs collègues qui pourraient le surprendre, en short et baskets, attablé en compagnie de Manuel.

Emmanuel fait la moue devant les saucisses et les pains au chocolat trop gras qui s’étalent en une de la carte et dans les assiettes de leurs voisins de table. Il se rabat sur un petit-déjeuner à la française, étonné de constater à quel point il est affamé.

Manuel, bretzel à la main, l’observe d’un air amusé dévorer ses tartines recouvertes d’une épaisse couche de confiture. En chemise à carreaux, les joues rougies par l’exercice et irritées par le feu du rasoir, son compagnon paraît aussi décontracté que s’il se trouvait en vacances. Les rêveries d’Emmanuel, la veille, lui reviennent à l’esprit : pour un peu, il pourrait presque y croire, s’imaginer à ses côtés le temps d’un week-end prolongé, loin de leurs tracas professionnels et de leurs tourments personnels.

La conversation se prolonge à bâtons rompus, ponctuée de silences qui ont perdu la gêne des derniers mois. Emmanuel est incapable de dire de quoi ils parlent. Cela n’a guère d’importance, en vérité, pas plus que les célébrations qu’ils sont en train de louper, pas davantage que la raison pour laquelle Manuel se met subitement à rire, d’un rire si infectieux qu’Emmanuel se joint à lui sans savoir la cause de son hilarité.

Il y a dans cette matinée une allégresse fugace, un bonheur éphémère qu’Emmanuel savoure sans songer au lendemain, à leur retour à Paris, et encore moins à leurs confrères qui, à deux rues de là, doivent s’interroger sur leur absence. 

S’il a fini d’avaler ses tartines, la sensation de faim, au creux de son estomac, continue de le tourmenter, entêtante et obsédante. C’est seulement lorsqu’il repose sa tasse qu’il comprend que sa fringale est l’un de ces manques que le plus copieux des petits-déjeuners ne peut apaiser, l’une de ces carences dont l’origine est assise en face de lui, sous les traits d’un homme qu’Emmanuel désire soudain avec une violence qui le submerge et l’effraie.

Les cloches de l’église résonnent de nouveau, écho des battements erratiques de son cœur.

Neuf heures et demi.

Il est en retard.

Ils sont en retard, comme ils l’ont été à un colloque en bord de Seine, deux ans plus tôt.

Emmanuel devrait prendre congé de Manuel, courir jusqu’à son hôtel pour se changer, et se précipiter à l’Université.

Il n’y pense même pas.

Il ne pense à rien, sauf au sourire de Manuel, Manuel dont il souhaiterait prendre la main dans les siennes, Manuel qu’il aimerait retrouver, posséder à jamais, Manuel qui pourrait lui demander de partir sur le champ avec lui, Manuel qu’il suivrait sans discuter à Paris, à Barcelone, à Munich ou à Vladivostok.

N’importe où, mais avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : plus les chapitres s'enchaînent, moins j'en suis satisfaite.
> 
> Par contre, j'ai appris en écrivant celui-ci que _Of Human Bondage_ avait donc été traduit en français sous le titre de _Servitude Humaine_ , ce qui est peut-être l'une des traductions les plus moches de l'histoire de la littérature. Mais si ça vous dit, le roman est bien, bien que personnellement je préfère _The Razor's Edge_ , voilà.


	7. Chapter 7

Il est étrange, songe Emmanuel à son retour d’Heidelberg, de constater à quel point peu de choses suffisent pour sceller une réconciliation : une conversation, un petit-déjeuner, et la gêne disparaît, la camaraderie renaît. De là à croire que l’on peut effacer le passé, il y a une illusion à laquelle Emmanuel refuse de se laisser aller. 

A Paris, Manuel est invisible. La trêve fragile scellée de l’autre côté du Rhin a délesté Emmanuel d’un poids qu’il n’avait pas conscience de supporter ; néanmoins, il n’ose pas aller plus loin que les quelques mails qu’ils continuent d’échanger, ballet hésitant au ton amical, quoique mêlé de pudeur. Son hasardeux numéro de funambule a laissé la place à un duo d’acrobates qui oscillent d’un trapèze à l’autre en une succession de voltiges périlleuses, ignorant le vide qui s’étend à leurs pieds. Terrifié à l’idée de trébucher et de perdre définitivement Manuel, Emmanuel s’efforce de respecter la distance imposée par son aîné, barrière cordiale et infranchissable. Lui qui a toujours considéré que les règles n’existaient que pour être transgressées se retrouve tétanisé, paralysé au pied d’un obstacle invisible et invincible.

Il fait attention. 

Il prend soin de ne pas provoquer Manuel, évite les allusions douteuses qu’il avait coutume de lui adresser deux ans plus tôt. Ses SMS sont des modèles de professionnalisme, ses mails des exemples de sérieux. 

Il s’oblige à ne pas devenir envahissant, conscient que Manuel n’a guère de temps à lui consacrer : accaparé par l’exposition qu’il dirige au musée du Luxembourg, il sue corps et âme afin d’en finaliser les derniers détails avant l’ouverture, prévue le 25 Juin.

Quant à Emmanuel, bien que l’année universitaire touche à sa fin, il se retrouve en proie à un tourbillon académique et managérial tel que la perspective des vacances d’été lui paraît aussi lointaine qu’un rêve. Décidé à présenter lors de la dernière réunion du CA les grandes lignes du projet qu’il souhaite mettre en place à la rentrée prochaine, Emmanuel travaille d’arrache-pied, sans succès. Les idées, cristallines dans son esprit, se dérobent à toutes ses tentatives pour les coucher sur le papier, et c’est en désespoir de cause qu’il envisage de faire part de ses difficultés à Manuel.

Celui-ci, en vérité, serait le seul à même de l’aider, bien davantage que Gérard, Edouard et les autres, et pour cause. Les mesures d’Emmanuel visent un seul but : abolir purement et simplement les frontières entre les UFR, rendant obsolète jusqu’au concept de faculté. Première étape vers la refondation en profondeur de l’Université, le chantier est fortement inspiré des thèses défendues au cours de sa carrière par Manuel, qui serait à n’en pas douter l’homme de la situation pour la mise en application de ces réformes.

Cependant, Emmanuel, retenu par une timidité mêlée de frayeur, ne peut se résoudre à implorer ses services. Le message qu’il finit par lui envoyer, chef d’œuvre de nuance et de prudence, se contente dresser un tableau concis de son programme, lui demandant son avis sur un ou deux points clés.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Manuel lui répond le soir même. Dans son style habituel, franc et direct, il souligne ici une contradiction, là une redondance. Le message, bref, s’achève sur une liste de suggestions aussi nécessaires que pertinentes, suivies d’une ligne à la tournure familière : « Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. – M. »

 _Dis-moi ce que tu en penses_.

Il y a des mois, il y a des années, il y a des siècles, Emmanuel et Manuel ont achevé des dizaines de mails ainsi, par cette phrase mi sincère, mi ironique, au travers de laquelle ils ignoraient s’ils se moquaient d’eux-mêmes, de leurs problèmes, ou de leurs tourments professionnels.

Avachi sur son lit, ses dossiers éparpillés autour de lui, Emmanuel résiste à la tentation d’appeler Manuel pour le remercier, au lieu de quoi il se force à attendre le lendemain pour lui répondre, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son téléphone et cette unique phrase qui prend l’accent d’une promesse.

Au cours des quinze jours qui précèdent la réunion du CA, les mails de Manuel se font quotidiens, foisonnant de corrections et de propositions dont Emmanuel tient scrupuleusement compte. Il se jette dans le travail avec une ardeur renouvelée, un enthousiasme qu’il lui semble n’avoir pas connu depuis son élection. Il demande conseil à Manuel sans honte, s’en remet à ses décisions avec abandon, réplique d’une valse entamée près de trois ans auparavant : Emmanuel propose, Manuel tranche.

Chaque notification l’emplit d’un tressaillement immuable, fait de joie et de surprise, auquel il ne prête plus attention, et c’est finalement la veille de l’assemblée générale, devant un SMS où Manuel lui souhaite bon courage, que la réalité de la situation, enfin, le frappe : Manuel et lui travaillent de nouveau ensemble.

A distance, sans jamais se parler de vive voix, mais tous deux travaillent ensemble.

En l’espace de deux semaines, Emmanuel a retrouvé Manuel, sa causticité, sa vivacité d’esprit, son implication avec un tel naturel qu’il ne s’en est pas rendu compte, à l’instar des pièces d’un puzzle qui s’emboîtent. 

Manuel lui est revenu, plus proche qu’il ne l’a été depuis son départ pour Barcelone, depuis sa trahison, depuis leurs rancunes et leurs rancœurs. 

Manuel, réalise Emmanuel avec un frisson d’allégresse et d’appréhension, lui a pardonné.

A défaut d’un amant, il a retrouvé un ami.

C’est déjà beaucoup.

 

***

 

Est-ce l’éloquence d’Emmanuel, qui expose ses desseins avec une ferveur qu’il n’a pas ressentie depuis longtemps, ou la justesse des suggestions apportées par Manuel ? Quelle qu’en soit la raison, une chose est certaine : le projet de réforme qu’Emmanuel présente à ses collègues en ce début de mois de Juin connaît un succès inattendu parmi les rangs du CA. 

Si quelques voix discordantes ne manquent pas de se faire entendre, Emmanuel a tôt fait de les étouffer, pointant du doigt les arguments étoffés par Manuel, dont il prend soin de ne pas prononcer le nom. Etreint par la culpabilité, il se contraint à taire sa collaboration, conscient que « Valls » reste pour beaucoup synonyme de tensions au sein de l’Université.

Le Pen, sans surprise, se classe parmi ses adversaires les plus virulents : avec son exagération coutumière, elle dénonce le prétendu coup d’état universitaire qu’Emmanuel serait en train de fomenter, supprimant par son programme les droits les plus fondamentaux de l’Université Française. Emmanuel, sans perdre son sang-froid, la recadre avec fermeté, démontrant la fragilité de son argumentaire avec une logique si implacable que Le Pen n’a d’autre choix que de se taire.

La réunion achevée, Emmanuel sait que l’opposition à laquelle il se heurtera immanquablement ne sera pas de taille à mettre en danger l’application de ses mesures. En deux heures, il a réussi à gagner à sa cause la majorité de l’assemblée, soutiens qui, à la rentrée, lui seront utiles pour mener à bien ses réformes en toute sérénité.

Grisé par son triomphe, il aimerait se rendre sans attendre chez Manuel, le remercier pour tout ce qu’il a fait. Au sortir de la dernière AG, il s’est précipité chez lui sans réfléchir, décidé à lui présenter des excuses confuses ; ce soir, il y renonce, se résigne à lui envoyer un message dans lequel il voudrait lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance. Il se contente d’une seule phrase qui, à peine envoyée, lui paraît aussi artificielle que son angoisse : « La révolution est en marche. »

Il n’a pas glissé son téléphone dans sa poche que l’appareil vibre contre sa paume. La réponse, instantanée, scintille sur son écran, chargée de cette apparente sécheresse, de cette impersonnalité glaciale propre aux SMS : « Je n’en ai jamais douté. »

 

***

 

« Félicitations. »

Emmanuel sursaute. Manuel se tient sur le seuil de son bureau, une main sur la poignée de la porte, entrouverte en raison de la chaleur infernale qui règne sur la France en ce début de mois de Juin. Emmanuel, stylo en main, suspend son geste, paralysé par l’arrivée impromptue de Manuel, qui s’avance avec naturel dans la pièce, aussi décontracté que s’il lui rendait visite tous les jours.

C’est la première fois qu’il pénètre dans ce bureau depuis que c’est lui qui l’occupe, réalise Emmanuel avec malaise, la première fois qu’ils se retrouvent face à face depuis leur retour d’Allemagne. Une sensation familière, qu’il en est venu à associer à Manuel, se propage dans ses veines, mélange indissociable de crainte et de plaisir.

Un mois s’est écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, un mois au terme duquel il retrouve Manuel bronzé, amaigri, et fatigué. Des cernes ornent ses pommettes, identiques à celles dont Emmanuel a cessé de tenter de se défaire. Tous deux travaillent trop, plus prompts à s’immerger dans le travail plutôt qu’à affronter les démons qui les assaillent.

Toutefois, Manuel, en dépit de ses obligations, a pris le temps de conseiller Emmanuel, de le soutenir, d’œuvrer à ses côtés sans rien demander en retour. Cet après-midi, c’est lui qui a fait le premier pas, lui qui vient lui adresser des félicitations qu’Emmanuel sait sincères.

Comme à l’accoutumée, il se surprend à parler sans discontinuer, résolu à dissimuler le trouble qui l’a envahi à son arrivée, déterminé à éviter un silence qu’il redoute sans savoir pourquoi.

« Evidemment, l’adoption du projet par le CA n’est que le premier pas vers sa mise en œuvre, » s’entend-il déclarer, aussi sérieux que s’il se trouvait devant le conseil tout entier. « Le coup d’envoi ne sera pas donné avant la rentrée. Bien sûr, il faudra confier le chantier à quelqu’un d’expérience, on ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser entre des mains incompétentes. »

Manuel hoche la tête, et Emmanuel reprend d’un ton presque timide :

« Le problème, c’est que les postulants ne se bousculent pas. J’ai fait le tour des profs en place, mais il n’est pas facile de trouver un universitaire de confiance, avec une bonne pratique du terrain et une connaissance solide du fonctionnement des institutions… Ça ne court pas les rues. »

Il dresse un portrait factuel du candidat idéal sans oser demander frontalement à Manuel d’accepter le rôle qu’il aimerait lui offrir. Terrifié par l’hypothèse d’un refus catégorique auquel il ne saurait quoi répondre, Emmanuel s’exprime par circonlocutions grandiloquentes qui, à en croire le mutisme de Manuel, l’indiffèrent. Celui-ci ne l’écoute plus, remarque Emmanuel avec horreur : les yeux braqués sur le portrait de Marguerite qui trône sur l’étagère, Manuel observe la reproduction de Matisse, le visage impénétrable. 

Emmanuel se tait.

L’idée de s’envoler le lendemain pour les Etats-Unis où, durant dix jours, il doit enchaîner les conférences et les colloques, lui paraît soudain insupportable, tout autant que la perspective de revoir Clinton et ses anciens collègues, engagés dans une opposition acharnée à Trump. Emmanuel voudrait brusquement annuler son voyage, rester à Paris, demander à Manuel de revenir à l’Université, de l’accompagner, de l’aider.

Les mots lui manquent.

Lui, l’amoureux de théâtre et de poésie, l’amateur de sonnets et d’alexandrins, l’orateur de talent, l’improvisateur de génie, se retrouve impuissant à formuler une phrase. En lui, les émotions se bousculent, aussi violentes que des vagues venant heurter le rivage avec une brutalité inhumaine, qu’il est vain de songer apaiser.

Inconscient des remous qui l’agitent, le regard de Manuel oscille de Marguerite à Emmanuel, ironique et amusé.

Lorsqu’il rompt le silence, malgré tout, c’est pour déposer un livre sur son bureau :

« Histoire d’occuper tes heures de vol. 

\- Schiller ! » s’exclame Emmanuel, ravi.

Trop ému pour ajouter un mot, il s’empare des œuvres complètes du poète, réunies en un seul ouvrage, volumineux et élégant. Il jette un coup d’œil à Manuel : les traits figés en une expression qu’Emmanuel ne peut déchiffrer, celui-ci le contemple, comme s’il goûtait une plaisanterie connue de lui seul.

« Je l’ai acheté chez Gibert, il y a peut-être un mois, » dit Manuel. « Je te l’aurais donné le jour même, mais tu devais être pressé, tu as filé. »

Son ton sarcastique est démenti par son sourire, si tendre qu’Emmanuel se sent rougir. Il baisse les yeux sur la somptueuse édition reliée que Manuel vient de lui offrir, muet et bouleversé.

Un coup frappé à la porte vient interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il relève la tête, surpris de voir Jean-François se profiler dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Tiens, Manuel ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu. Je dérange, peut-être ? » ricane Copé en pénétrant dans le bureau sans attendre l’invitation d’Emmanuel.

Celui-ci l’accueille sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement ; jamais il n’a haï un homme avec une telle intensité qu’en cet instant, tandis que Copé les toise tour à tour, soupçonneux.

« Concernant vos… réformes, Monsieur le Président… »

De railleur, le ton de Jean-François s’est fait obséquieux. Emmanuel se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. Copé est venu lui proposer ses services, convaincu que lui seul est capable de mener à bien des mesures qu’il n’avait de cesse de fustiger il y a encore quelques mois.

« Je vous laisse, » annonce brutalement Manuel. « Bon voyage, » lance-t-il à Emmanuel avec un bref hochement de tête.

Il disparaît avant qu’Emmanuel n’ait le temps de le retenir.

C’est uniquement quand il réussit enfin à se débarrasser de Jean-François qu’il réalise, devant le livre de Schiller qui gît, abandonné sur une pile de dossiers, qu’il n’a pas remercié Manuel.

 

 

***

 

Emmanuel n’a jamais été aussi heureux de revoir Paris qu’en cette soirée de la mi-Juin où, fourbu et épuisé, il regagne son appartement après dix jours passés de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. Pour la première fois, les Etats-Unis lui ont paru étrangers, artificiels. La faute à la présidence Trump, dont les extravagances gangrènent la plupart des universités du pays, ou aux sentiments qui se bousculent en Emmanuel, celui-ci est incapable de le dire, mais l'excitation qui accompagnait ses précédents voyages a disparu, remplacée par une nostalgie teintée de mélancolie, si puissante, si sublime qu’il ne peut en déterminer l’origine.

C’est le mal du pays et le mal du passé, le mal de personne et le mal d’aimer. Un manque, une envie, inextricablement liés. Une sensation de perte, de désir, tantôt douloureuse, tantôt exaltante.

Les Allemands seuls, avec leur faculté à poser des mots sur l’ineffable, ont trouvé le moyen de décrire le mal qui le ronge : die Sehnsucht. Les Romantiques l’ont glorifiée, Beethoven l’a mise en musique, Schiller en a fait l’un de ses plus beaux poèmes. Die Sehnsucht, un concept universel et à l’essence pourtant intrinsèquement germanique, intraduisible en français comme en anglais, deux syllabes qui résument à elles seules la souffrance qui l’étreint, l’aspiration qui le submerge et l’étouffe dans son appartement désert.

Ce n’est que dans son lit où, accablé de fatigue, il sombre dans un sommeil agité, qu’Emmanuel comprend que l’indicible angoisse qui le hante se résume à une absence devenue insoutenable, celle d’un homme dont la silhouette, floue et indistincte, danse derrière ses paupières fermées.

 

 

***

 

L’enveloppe carrée qui, le lendemain, attend Emmanuel dans sa boîte aux lettres le déconcerte. Il examine l’adresse dactylographiée avec confusion, cherche en vain une trace de l’expéditeur, étonné d’avoir à ce point perdu l’habitude de recevoir du courrier ; aux lettres de sa jeunesse ont succédé les messages virtuels qui, immatériels, peuplent ses boîtes de réception. Cependant, même les mails les plus importants ne revêtent pas la tangibilité, la réalité de la carte imprimée qu’Emmanuel retire de l’enveloppe avec curiosité.

Son cœur bondit devant le carton d’invitation, qui le convie au vernissage de l’exposition _Clemenceau et les Arts_ , le 24 Juin, la veille de l’ouverture du musée du public. A la suite de l’annonce impersonnelle s’étale une ligne, griffonnée au stylo-plume : « Si tu es libre dimanche. – M. »

Emmanuel reconnaît l’écriture au premier coup d’œil : faite de liés et de déliées, la graphie de Manuel est à mille lieues de sa personnalité nerveuse. Emmanuel a toujours été décontenancé par sa façon de tracer les lettres, loin du style anguleux auquel il se serait attendu de sa part. L’écriture de Manuel, avec ses boucles arrondies, le trahit autant que ses mains, révélant une fragilité muette, insolite chez un homme que beaucoup croient insensible.

Emmanuel, au milieu de son salon, relit les caractères imprimés sur le papier, chargé d’une anxiété mêlée d’exaltation.

Jamais semaine n’a paru si longue.

Jamais semaine n’est passée si vite.

Le 24 Juin prend Emmanuel de court, et c’est avec indécision que, sur le coup de vingt-et-une-heures, il se retrouve en train d’errer dans les allées quasi désertes du musée du Luxembourg. Depuis le hall où se tient la réception lui parviennent des exclamations joyeuses, accompagnées du tintement des verres et du bruit des plateaux chargés d’amuse-bouche qui circulent d’un groupe à l’autre. Désinvolte et élégant, Manuel déambule parmi ses invités, accueillant les nouveaux venus, acceptant avec chaleur les compliments des autres. 

Vêtu d’un costume bleu sombre et d’une chemise assortie, identique à celle qu’il portait lors d’une soirée de Mars, Manuel a salué Emmanuel dès son arrivée. Tous deux ont échangé deux ou trois mots vides mais courtois, sinon aimables, avant que Manuel ne soit accaparé par ses anciens collègues, présents en nombre. Emmanuel en a profité pour s’éclipser et s’octroyer une visite en toute discrétion de l’exposition ; une fois n’est pas coutume, il n’a aucune envie de se retrouver entraîné dans des discussions sans fin en compagnie d’universitaires rébarbatifs. Quant aux fidèles de Manuel, les croiser lui est insupportable, tout autant que leurs regards interrogateurs devant sa présence en ce lieu qui, il le sait, en surprend plus d’un.

A mi-chemin de l’exposition, il ne peut qu’admirer le travail accompli par Manuel et son équipe en l’espace de quelques mois. Thématique et original, le parcours dévoile des facettes méconnues de Clemenceau, tour à tour critique d’art, collectionneur, mécène, commanditaire ou modèle. L’éclectisme du Tigre, passionné par l’Asie autant que l’art antique, ami de Monet, Nadar, Whistler et Rodin, surgit au détour de chaque pièce exposée, de chaque panneau explicatif, rétrospective saisissante, qui prend le spectateur au dépourvu par sa variété et son originalité.

Emmanuel, ébahi par la maîtrise de l’ensemble, tombe en arrêt devant une impressionnante collection de boîtes en céramique vernie. Alignées dans des vitrines à l’éclairage tamisé, les pièces se comptent par dizaines, voire par centaines. Chacune est unique, constate Emmanuel en se penchant pour examiner l’une d’elle, délicatement sculptée en forme de poisson. Plus loin, ce sont des motifs d’oiseau, de divinité ou de flacon qui retiennent son attention, au milieu d’autres figures qu’il ne parvient pas à identifier.

« Les Kôgo de Clemenceau. »

Emmanuel retourne : Manuel se tient à ses côtés, sans qu’il ne l’ait entendu arriver.

« Impressionnant, non ? »

Emmanuel hoche la tête.

« Il y a en a près de 500, et ce n’est qu’un aperçu. On estime à 2500 le nombre de Kôgo que Clemenceau a pu posséder.

\- Des Kôgo ? » répète Emmanuel, intrigué.

« Des boîtes à encens, si tu préfères, » explique Manuel en désignant du menton le mur qui leur fait face : des images d’archives, manifestement filmées au Japon, y sont projetées, agrémentées de textes qu’Emmanuel, fasciné par les centaines de pièces qui s’offrent à sa vue, n’a pas pris la peine de lire. Manuel, sans lui en tenir rigueur, poursuit ses explications :

« Les Kôgo font partie intégrante de la cérémonie du thé, dont Clemenceau était un grand adepte. Il les a collectionnés pendant des années, il y était incroyablement attaché. »

Emmanuel l’écoute sans mot dire, gagné par la passion communicative qui se dégage de son aîné :

« En 1893, Clemenceau a été battu aux législatives, victime d’une cabale qui visait à l’impliquer dans le scandale de Panama, » reprend Manuel. « La même année, il a été obligé de se séparer d’une partie de ses collections d’art. Sans ses indemnités parlementaires, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de conserver ses collections en l’état. Il a tout vendu ou presque, mais il n’a jamais pu se résoudre à se séparer de ses Kôgo. Au fil des ans, sa collection est devenue si encombrante qu’il a été obligé de la déposer au musée Guimet, il n’avait plus la place nécessaire pour la garder dans son appartement. »

Emmanuel se met à rire, mais déjà, Manuel se dirige vers l’une des vitrines, pointant du doigt un Kôgo :

« Tu vois celui-ci, en forme de lotus ? »

Emmanuel acquiesce ; la boîte, finement ouvragée, est splendide, la céramique brillante malgré les décennies qui se sont écoulées.

« Il a été créé spécialement pour Clemenceau par la veuve Koren, à Kyoto, qui avait eu vent de sa passion. Elle lui a dédicacé, même si on ne distingue pas la signature sans l’avoir en main. A l’origine, on avait envisagé de lui accorder une place spéciale, histoire de le mettre en valeur. On y renoncé par manque d’espace, et le Kôgo s’est retrouvé fondu dans la masse, sans être différencié des autres. Un clin d’œil, en quelque sorte, destiné à de rares connaisseurs. »

Manuel, les yeux rieurs, disserte avec un tel sérieux qu’Emmanuel se demande s’il n’est pas en train de se moquer de lui.

« Une vraie merveille, Manuel ! »

Tous deux se retournent. Un petit groupe d’invités s’avance à leur rencontre, Marisol en tête.

Emmanuel s’enfuit.

Il finit la visite seul, troublé. Dans la librairie vide où les ouvrages soigneusement disposés attendent les visiteurs, il feuillette le catalogue de l’exposition, déterminé à se le procurer dès la semaine suivante, quand un ouvrage intitulé _Le Japonisme de Clemenceau_ attire son attention. Il s’en empare, curieux de savoir si l’anecdote de Manuel concernant le Kôgo personnalisé de Clemenceau est véridique.

Elle l’est, de la première à la dernière ligne.

« Méfiant, hein ? »

Emmanuel lève la tête : accoudé contre une étagère, Manuel l’observe, les mains dans les poches et le regard pétillant. Il repose le livre, embarrassé, mais Manuel sourit :

« Deux sources valent mieux qu’une, après tout. Le mantra de tout universitaire qui se respecte. »

Manuel tourne les talons avant qu’Emmanuel ne trouve quelque chose à répondre. Il le suit à distance, le regarde se mêler à l’assemblée qui, dans le hall, commence à se disperser. Si l’on en croit les compliments dont la plupart des invités gratifient Manuel, l’exposition devrait connaître un succès sans précédent. Emmanuel s’en félicite, étonné par la joie sincère qu’il ressent devant le triomphe de son aîné, et à laquelle se mêle un autre sentiment, plus diffus, qui ressemble à de la fierté. La rivalité et la jalousie qui les ont déchirés pendant des années se sont dissipées, remplacées par le plaisir de voir Manuel heureux, à son aise dans un milieu qui, un an auparavant, l’a ostracisé avec violence. A cinquante-cinq ans, Manuel a reconquis sa place, donné un nouvel élan à sa carrière, quand tous le prédisaient enterré. Il a pardonné à Emmanuel ses trahisons, à leurs collègues leur indifférence, avec un professionnalisme, une sagesse qui intimident Emmanuel.

Il s’attarde, réticent à l’idée de prendre congé autant qu’à celle de s’imposer à Manuel lorsque celui-ci, qui raccompagne Francis et Malek à la sortie, s’interrompt au passage :

« Tu m’attends ? » lui glisse-t-il à l’oreille. « J’en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Le frisson qui parcourt Emmanuel est semblable à l’angoisse délicieuse qui le paralysait enfant en haut du plongeoir, avant que, apeuré et exalté, il ne décide de se jeter à l’eau.

 

***

 

Onze heures et demi sonnent à Saint-Sulpice. La nuit tombée, la lourdeur de la journée a disparu, laissant la place à une brise agréable, qui s’engouffre dans le col de la chemise d’Emmanuel. Manuel et lui longent le Luxembourg d’un pas lent, silencieux. A l’angle du jardin, Manuel s’immobilise, désignant de la main l’immeuble qui, de l’autre côté de la rue de Vaugirard, porte le numéro 58.

« Fitzgerald a habité ici, tu sais, » dit-il en indiquant le balcon du premier étage, où se dressent deux imposants pots de fleurs, flanqués d’une statue au style Renaissance.

« Fitzgerald… Scott Fitzgerald ? » répète Emmanuel, incrédule. « Il n’y a pas de plaque. »

Manuel hausse les épaules :

« Fitzgerald a toujours été méconnu en France. Ecrasé par Hemingway. »

Il tourne le dos à l’appartement pour s’engager sans un mot dans la rue Guynemer, déserte en cette heure tardive. Emmanuel lui emboîte le pas, incapable de retenir les vers qui, spontanément, lui montent aux lèvres :

« Cette rue, autrefois on l’appelait la rue du Luxembourg, à cause du jardin. Aujourd’hui on l’appelle la rue Guynemer à cause d’un aviateur mort à la guerre. »

Manuel s’est arrêté pour l’écouter, l’air amusé et la bouche figée en ce demi-sourire qui creuse ses rides, accentue ses pattes d’oie, et donne à Emmanuel envie de l’embrasser.

« Pourtant, » enchaîne Manuel, « cette rue c’est toujours la même rue, c’est toujours le même jardin, c’est toujours le Luxembourg. »

Il fait un pas vers lui. Emmanuel, plaqué contre le muret, les grilles du jardin contre son dos, a subitement l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. L’air, autour de lui, s’est raréfié, remplacé par la proximité de Manuel, étourdissante et enivrante. Les yeux rivés aux siens, Emmanuel se force à continuer, la voix cassée :

« Avec les terrasses…

\- Les statues, » complète Manuel.

Sa main vient frôler la joue d’Emmanuel, si douce qu’il redoute de défaillir. Il déglutit avec difficulté, toute son assurance envolée. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, si violemment qu’il est persuadé que Manuel en perçoit les pulsations, Manuel qui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses doigts sur sa pommette, sur son menton, sur ses lèvres, attend qu’il complète le poème de Prévert.

La gorge nouée, Emmanuel se demande s’il est en mesure d’émettre un son.

« Les bassins, » lâche-t-il finalement dans un murmure étranglé.

Il n’a pas refermé la bouche que les lèvres de Manuel effleurent les siennes. Ce n’est pas un baiser que cette caresse légère, à peine commencée qu’elle est déjà achevée. C’est une invitation, une exhortation. C’est une question qui n’attend pas de réponse. C’est un chuchotement. C’est un cri.

Le front contre celui de Manuel, son visage entre ses mains, Emmanuel retient son souffle pendant que Manuel, du pouce, suit la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il refuse de faire un geste, d’ouvrir les yeux, de peur de briser l’illusion presque irréelle du moment. Il laisse échapper un petit rire contre sa bouche, un rire un peu tremblant, un rire un peu effrayé, un rire dans lequel il ne sait pas s’il retient un sanglot ou un soupir.

« Manuel… »

Il murmure son prénom, trois syllabes qui se sont si souvent confondues avec celles de son propre nom qu’il lui semble avoir perdu jusqu’à son identité, fondue dans celle de son aîné, qu’il a détesté, qu’il a brisé, qu’il a aimé.

« Manuel… » répète-t-il, à moitié enroué.

Il a l’impression de ne jamais avoir prononcé son prénom auparavant, d’en découvrir, enfin, la signification, manuel qui revêt toutes les nuances d’un je t’aime.

Pour toute réponse, Manuel l’embrasse de nouveau, avec une lenteur douloureuse, délicieuse, comme s’il goûtait la saveur de ses lèvres pour la première fois, comme s’il avait toute la nuit, toute la vie devant lui, et Emmanuel, dans ses bras, ne peut retenir un gémissement quand sa langue s’unit à la sienne pendant que Manuel l’embrasse, l’embrasse comme s’il ne pouvait jamais être rassasié de sa bouche, de son corps, de sa présence.

 

 

***

 

Des années durant, ils se sont perdus dans un conflit sans répit, sans merci.

Ce soir, leur déclaration de guerre se fait déclaration de paix. 

Les vers qui, une heure plus tôt, hantaient les pensées d’Emmanuel se sont évanouis. 

Toute poésie est devenue inutile.

Il n’existe pas de mots pour décrire la douceur de la boutonnière en soie de Manuel qui cède sous ses doigts tremblants, pas davantage qu’il n’y a de phrases pour traduire la sensation de ses mains, autrefois si brutales, aujourd’hui si délicates, qui sillonnent son corps. Les paroles sont vaines devant la langueur avec laquelle la bouche de Manuel explore sa peau nue, semblant en redécouvrir le moindre détail, le moindre défaut.

Passé et futur, querelles et rancunes ont disparu.

Demeure un pas de valse à la ferveur ardente, complétude illusoire à laquelle Emmanuel s’abandonne tout entier.

Ils sombrent, ensemble, en proie à un tourbillon infini, kaléidoscope ininterrompu du désir et du plaisir.

 _Manuel_.

Sa peau, nue contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres, sur lesquelles Emmanuel goûte l’acidité de sa propre jouissance.

Ses doigts, sa langue, contre lui, en lui.

 _Manuel_.

Manuel qu’il parcourt, Manuel qu’il découvre, Manuel qu’il retrouve.

Manuel, dont la présence efface jusqu’à sa conscience, dispersée en un maëlstrom sensoriel qui l’entraîne plus loin, toujours plus loin.

Manuel, une main agrippée à la naissance de sa nuque, l’autre mêlée à la sienne, soulageant son érection en un mouvement épousant le va et vient de leurs bassins.

Manuel, les cheveux trempés de sueur, la tête nichée dans son épaule au fur et à mesure que leur rythme se fait plus erratique.

 _Manuel_.

 _Emmanuel_.

Son prénom qui, pour la première fois, franchit les lèvres de Manuel à l’instant fatal, dans un cri où perce une telle passion, un tel renoncement, qu’il propulse Emmanuel aux frontières de l’agonie.

A la félicité succède l’immobilité, à la frénésie l’inertie.

Dans la pénombre, le plaisir reflue, laissant la place à une frayeur inexpliquée et inexplicable, si terrifiante que lorsque Manuel esquisse un geste pour mettre fin à leur étreinte, Emmanuel l’emprisonne de ses bras, cherchant sa bouche avec une avidité faite de détresse et de promesses.

 

***

 

La lumière du jour éveille Emmanuel. Il bat des paupières, désorienté par les rayons du soleil qui illuminent son visage. La veille, il a oublié de fermer le vélux qui surplombe son lit, et la clarté matinale s’engouffre par la fenêtre, brûlante et aveuglante.

Assommé de sommeil, les pensées encore confuses, il se retourne pour enfouir sa tête dans l’oreiller. A la place du tissu, sa main rencontre une épaule, un bras, une main dont les doigts caressent ses cheveux.

Emmanuel ouvre les yeux, croise le regard flamboyant de Manuel.

Manuel.

Il est là. 

Il n’est pas parti.

Il est chez lui, dans son lit, dans ses bras.

« Bonjour. »

La voix de Manuel est légèrement enrouée, comme à l’accoutumée. Emmanuel sent ses cordes vocales vibrer contre son menton, là où sa peau effleure le cou de son compagnon.

Il se redresse, passe un doigt sur les joues rugueuses de Manuel, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Il est heureux.

Il est terrifié.

Hier a sonné la fin d’une rivalité.

Cette matinée marque le début, peut-être, du plus grand défi de sa vie.

Il n’a jamais osé s’y confronter. 

S’il échoue avec Manuel, il sera perdu, irrémédiablement.

A son angoisse s’ajoute un sentiment d’enthousiasme, presque d’ivresse.

Aujourd’hui, il est prêt.

Manuel, adossé contre l’oreiller, l’observe ordonner ses pensées, silencieux.

Emmanuel contemple ses cheveux poivre et sel, ébouriffés par la nuit, ses yeux, à l’éclat gris-bleu dans la lumière ensoleillée, la cicatrice qui barre son arcade sourcilière, les rides qui ornent son front. Il remarque machinalement la veine qui gonfle sa tempe, la rougeur de ses oreilles à la symétrie contestable, chacune des imperfections de ce visage qu’il connaît mieux que le sien, et dont il aime jusqu’aux défauts.

Il lui rend son sourire, la gorge serrée.

C’est un sourire d’assentiment et d’acceptation, de consentement et d’approbation.

Manuel l’embrasse, doucement, chastement, avant de refermer les bras sur lui.

Emmanuel s’y abandonne.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui semble avoir trouvé la place qu’il cherchait, celle qui lui était destinée.

Il ferme les yeux, ébloui par la clarté qui l’assaille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c’est cheesy. Mais après tout, comme dirait E.M. Forster, « A happy ending was imperative. I shouldn't have bothered to write otherwise. I was determined that in fiction anyway two men should fall in love and remain in it for the ever and ever that fiction allows. » Non que SdS puisse être comparé à _Maurice_ , évidemment, mais vous voyez l’idée.
> 
> Toutes les anecdotes concernant Clemenceau sont véridiques, Fitzgerald a vraiment habité au 58 rue de Vaugirard (où il n’y a pas de plaque, ce que je trouve scandaleux, mais après tout, il n’y a pas davantage de plaque au 14 rue de Tilsitt où il a également habité.) (Et oui, je connais les adresses de tous les appartements de Fitzgerald à Paris.)
> 
> Le poème de Prévert s’intitule « Le Baptême de l’air » et il est extrait du recueil _Histoires_.
> 
> Bref, Spiel des Schicksals, c’est fini, j’espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous remercie encore une fois pour les encouragements, les compliments et les critiques, merci à toutes et à tous, comme dirait l’autre.
> 
> Bonus points au premier ou à la première qui remarque dans ce chapitre un parallèle avec le premier de SuD.


End file.
